The Authoress
by I Am The Silver Lining
Summary: Three women land themselves into the Transformers: Prime cartoon. One transformers enthusiast, one hater, and a neutral are all it takes to stir up some crazy days.. and some EXTRA fun nights. (rated M for everything) (Pure crack and feels)
1. Chapter One: Hard Landings

**Chapter One: Hard landings**

She really didn't know what to expect, that this would happen or who it would happen with. Though, she happily admitted, she wouldn't want to be in this situation with anyone else. She couldn't help but stare at her overly pissed friend, and laugh. This was too good to be true; such a beautiful thing couldn't be real.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! LOOK AT ME, IM A FUCKING TRANSFORMER!" Her friend screeched, waving her arms around as she seethed. "THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FANDOM, NOT MINE!"

She just continued to laugh at her friend's misfortune at being stuck like this with her and one other friend.

It was the funniest thing; she was simply lazing around with her two best friends when she had dozed off, only waking up when she felt the weightless feeling of free falling. She had a very personal confrontation with the ground not much later. She had felt two other masses collide with her on the ground, landing on top of her and a pair of sensitive appendages protruding from her back that she was sure hadn't been there earlier. After throwing the two weights off with a surprising amount of strength, she finally was able to look at herself. She choked on air when she fully processed that what she was seeing was 100 percent NOT her body.

Long, curvy legs extended from an equally curvy body, ball joints and wires holding them together. Heavy duty silver and royal blue armor covered her body in alluring curves and dips that accentuated her now wide hips and larger bust. Fuck, like she needed her chest to be any bigger than it was previously, she already had nasty back problems from trying to hold those suckers up. She shook her head; people didn't know how much trouble larger breasts were until they got them. She got a good laugh though, when one of her acquaintances got a breast enlargement and had started to complain not a day later about her back.

She looked over the rest of her new body; her servos were colored silver with black ball joints, each finger was long and seemingly delicate but that was disproved later on when she found out her fingers dug into metal like it was nothing. She could tell that she was a seeker, a special type of flying Transformer, from her double set of wings, which bore a strong resemblance to Starscream's, if a bit more detailed. Her armored calves were smooth, the silver armor covering them from a point just above her knee joints all the way down to cover part of her weird feet. Her feet were strange; no more five toes for her. Instead she sported a tripod like foot with multiple joints in each stand…thing. She guessed she would now call them ped stabilizers, since she was now made of cybertronium alloys. She toyed with her foot… her _ped_ for a moment, finding out that, it she twisted her ped at a certain angle and scrunched her ped stabilizers, an awesome looking blade would pop out. Playing with her other ped for a moment revealed the same results.

Her legs were long, which wasn't that much of a difference, she was always taller than every girl. But she distinctively didn't remember her legs being that… thick. Not the bad kind of thick, but the thick kind that would constantly draw the attention that she DID NOT want from the male (and sometimes female) population. The lines of her armor didn't help her situation at all, and looked disturbingly like garter belts at first glance. Thankfully there was two pieces of metal (one on each leg) that sat lightly at where her hip met her waist, which gave a sense of modesty to her overly sexualized legs. They covered the large joints that connected her leg to her torso and slightly came out to a point away from her main body.

She only just noticed the three black spikey armor plates that jutted out of her forearm and that, if she concentrated, she could get them to flare out in almost a blade-like fashion. Her chest, her damn chest, was larger now. Her armor there was made up of two darkly tinted glass plates that lay horizontally parallel towards one another, the almost touching edges jutting out to encompass her chest. Silver metal covered where the glass could not. How the hell was she supposed to see her ped stabilizers past this fucking mountain? Did transformers even have boobs? Didn't they just have their spark casings and a sparkling hold? Not including the wires and cables, fuel pumps and whatnot, but seriously! How much room would that take up?

She let out a frustrated groan; she didn't even know what her face looked like! She just hoped she didn't look like some cheap hooker. A groan, not very unlike her own, was heard behind her. And when she looked behind her, she couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her.

Now, she had friend, a very dramatic, loud, but amazingly fun friend that, unlike her, hated the Transformers franchise with a passion. She did not like robots, at all, and frequently expressed her hatred through loud rants that left her panting and everyone else laughing. The only thing she seemed to like about Transformers is how they had sex, and only in the spark bonding way, which she called "soul fucking" She also liked the idea of females having male genitals.

Transformers were different than their former species. With humans you were male or female based on the "plumbing" you had downstairs. Whereas with Transformers, you were a femme or mech based on frame set and not on with whether or not you had a valve or spike. A mech can have a valve and a femme can have a spike, some even had both. They didn't have sexism, being that they didn't technically have sexes. But they did have something close; some bots judged on frame set, thinking that femmes were weaker than mechs. What did they even call that? Framist?

She focused back onto her pissed friend.

"You know what, Domi? You look good as a Transformer." She teased, using her friend's old nickname. 'Domi' glared at her laughing friend. She wasn't lying, Domi did look good. Small waist, curved hips and legs, her feet were heels, trademark of the femme Transformer. Neither wings nor wheels could be seen along Domi's sleek frame. She must be a regular flyer, like the Transformers: Prime Megatron was. Her main color was black with emerald green here and there. She noted that Domi's lower legs looked a lot like her own, though her upper legs and thighs looked different. Two armor plates rested snuggly on top of her hip joints, looking similar to her own.

Her face was eerie similar to her original, organic one. With it's added on of course. A three pointed spikes sat over a small visor at the crest of her helm, forming a crown like appearance. A pair of glaring green optics, framed by a smooth silver face plate and a set of black optic ridges, shone brightly in Domi's anger. Her top lip was a dark shape of black while her bottom was a light shade of grey. Domi's audios, oh God, her audios! Three strips of sensitive metal came out at each side of her helm and extended behind her helm, looking like winglets. Specifically: Thor's winglets.

She was practically _screeching_, she was laughing so hard.

She pointed and laughed, uncontainable screechy laughter broadcasting past her lips. This was golden.

To some, she and Domi's relationship would be pegged as the weirdest they would ever see, and half the time they weren't even themselves. They were Loki and Thor.

It all started when they had all watched the Avengers for the first time, she was automatically pegged as the Thor of the group due to her stronger build and her blond hair and blue eyes. She thought she fit the roll pretty well, as long as Domi was her Loki. Most of their time spent together was spent teasing each other over myths that their character had done, her favorite being the horse child that Loki gave birth to. It was a constant roll play that they just couldn't break out of. And it didn't help that their friend group was the perfect size so that everyone got an Avenger, and being as there was only one boy in their group, it was completely gender bent.

Constantly bickering as their characters brought comical relief to their friend group more times than they cared to count. They all knew it was just a game, so didn't take much of what was said seriously, and how could they? They even mimicked the accents perfectly. Strange, almost British accents for the "Asgardians" of their group while the rest just stuck to their thick American accents. And though they were both female, they only ever called each other Brother. It was a strange friendship, but the best kind.

So to have Domi's audios look like Thor's winglets was probably the best thing ever, and she would bet her bottom that Domi' didn't even know yet.

"What the fuck you laughing at, Corvin?" Domi shouted, using her own nickname.

'Corvin' snickered. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She practically sang the last words, not even caring that it was such an obvious lie.

"Bitch! You better tell me what's so fucking funny!"

"Your face"

"YOUR FACE IS FUNNY"

"MY FACE IS BEAUTIFUL"

"NO! IT LOOKS LIKE A HORSE TOOK A SHIT ON IT!"

"YOU'D KNOW ALL ABOUT HORSES WOULDN'T YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Domi screeched. Corvin just grinned up at her angered friend with the cheekiest grin that she could muster. It was rather hilarious to see her friend like this, even though half the time it was just her purposely being dramatic. But that was ok; she was just as dramatic as Domi.

A groan was heard behind the mocking duo, and it was just then that Corvin remembered the third member of their trio. They turned to look at their maker of the groan, and had to desperately gasp for air as they both cackled at their friend's new body.

She was a cat; actually she was a regular bot who just looked an awful lot like a cat. Later they would find out that she turned into a regular car and that her feline features stayed with her in bi-ped mode only. She had cat-like audios that twitched with every sound and the long tail that extended out of the base of her spinal strut. Many lines curved around her frame, accenting curves and dips that were larger than before. Her hands were small and delicate, but the wicked looking claws that tipped each made up for it. Her feet were the same, each toe hosting a black, curved claw that could no doubt extend far past its current length. Now that she looked she noticed that instead of the heels or the weird tripod thing she got going on, her friend had toes. But, she could assume that the pad of her foot brought her up a bit and resembled a heel. Her hips and bust were round, though smaller than Domi's and her own. She was considerably smaller. As she stood, Corvin could see that she came up to her waist while she came up to Domi's chin.

Her helm had one of the coolest accessories out of the three of them, in Corvin's opinion. Three sheets of duel colored metal poked up out of her helm in a straight line, each bending somewhere in the middle and off to a side.

"Is that a Mohawk?" Corvin whispered into Domi's audio with a snicker. Her bud replied with her own positive snicker. This was too funny, how many times had she said that her friend was a reincarnate of a cat? Well, same was said for her, but that wasn't the point. What was the point was that her friend looked like a cat, A CAT! How would she be able to withhold all of the cat-themed innuendos?

She grumbled slightly and sat up, her kitty-kitty audios twitching and her tail curling around in the dirt. She opened her new eyes- wait no- her _optics, _to reveal their now orange coloring. Corvin finally noted that her friend's armor was purple and white with black accents in places.

She was soooo adorable! And now she was going to give her hell for it!

"Whoa, Vela! Lookin' prrresumptuous over there! Better cover up before we get…. Ideas" Corvin wiggled her optical ridges suggestively. Domi's gave Vela a mock seductive look while placing her hands on her hips. Orange optics met with blue and green ones, confusion laced through them.

"D-domi? Corvin?" The standing two grinned as they heard Vela's higher ranged voice. It fit her new body perfectly. Vela's optics were wider than they ever assumed they could, almost as if with one good hit to the back of the helm would send them rolling. The two standing grinned at the one sitting, confirming her accusation. "Wha happen!" Vela shouted with some faux Japanese accent that Corvin was sure was now permanent after all the years using it. Anime does that to you.

"Looks like you go turned into the Nyan Cat!" Domi teased loudly

"Aw fuck, she's gonna start shittin' rainbows on us now!" Corvin added in with mock fear and exasperation.

"Wez gonna have ta get her a litterbaux" Their voices took a turn to the weird side as they made over did their vowels and mixed accents into one jumble of obnoxious sounds.

"I'd brin' da cat neep"

"Little kitty gonna chase mousey awl day. She be so tired!" The two kept up there obnoxious teasing while Vela pouted cutely, just adding fuel to their jokes.

"Hey, hey, HEY, Domi!"

"What Corvin?"

"If she has guy after her couldn't we say that he's 'chasing after the pussy'?" Domi and Corvin practically screeched they were laughing so hard.

"Haha, sooo funny." Vela pouted.

"Don't be sad Valarlar!" Vela looked up at the mention of the dreaded nickname, her bottom lip pushing her top into a scowl. Even now, when they had just been through a life changing ordeal, they still and time to tease. But the trio often ganged up on each other, whether it's Domi and Vela vs Corvin or Vela and Corvin vs Domi or their current arrangement. It was all in good fun though; they've known each other too long to care by now. And even now Vela couldn't help it but to laugh along with her friends.

The laughter eventually died off and a comfortable silence came through. That was, until what had actually happened set in.

"FUCK! WE'RE ROBOTS!"

(Edited)


	2. Chapter 2: Eventful First Day

**Chapter Two: Eventful First Day**

Domi was screeching, Vela as just sitting there, and Corvin… Well.

Corvin was currently performing every dance move she could remember while making loud shouts of happiness. She could say with confidence that no one on God's Green Earth was happier than her at that moment. She was in her fandom! As a Bot! And not just any bot! She looked almost exactly how she imagined herself to!

Now, Corvin was a writer. She absolutely loved it, she got all of her thoughts and ideas on a page and made a story that others could read and enjoy. Infact, she had made stories for her beloved Transformers fandom, and the majority had her envisionment of herself, her OC MoonStrider. She had originally based MoonStrider's personality and reactions off of herself, so she concluded that fitting into this new body shouldn't be too much of a stretch for her. Though there were a few different things about this body than what was different to her MoonStrider's, but they were small and easily overlooked. But now! Now she was in the place that she fantasies! Her dream-come-true world!

Corvin couldn't hold it in and let out a happy squeal.

"NO! THIS ISN'T GOOD! THIS ISN'T GREAT! I'M A FUCKING TRANSFORMER! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU CAR HUMMPING JERK!" Domi didn't seem to share in her happiness. She stomped and seethed and cursed to the skies. "OF ALL THE FUCKING FANDOMS! THIS HAD TO BE THE ONE!"

Corvin wiggled where she stood, bringing her hand under her chin in fists and swaying back and forth like a love-sick schoolgirl. Vela just sat where she landed, taking it all in slowly and at her own pace.

Domi turned on her friend. "How did this even happen?" She hissed her words out through clenched teeth, her robot teeth. Corvin shrugged her spike adorned shoulders, not really caring HOW they got here, more of how they WERE here.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you're the Transformers freak! I pretty damned sure you've read some stupid Transformers fanfics and all that other shit! You should at least have some sort of idea!" Corvin once again shrugged, her optics closed as she hummed and swayed side to side.

A sudden wave of frustration and confusion rolled over her like a wave, catching Corvin 100% off guard and causing her to stumble. She blinked as the alien emotions crawled through her. She was pretty sure she wasn't feeling those emotions, well not the frustration part. Sure she was confused, but she felt no anger at their current situation, she was rather enjoying this little dream while it lasted. But then why was she feeling this? A hot curl of alien anger clawed up to her center and she felt a tingle in the back of her shoulders. Where was this coming from?

Corvin scanned the area with cautious optics, searching for the cause of these strange feelings. All she could see were the trees at the edge of the clearing that they had landed in, and her friends. Domi was looking rather flustered, pacing back and forth muttering to herself while glaring at the surrounding foliage as if it would bite her. Vela was staring at a single spot with her optic ridges brought close to her optics.

Wait…

No…

Corvin couldn't believe it. A lopsided grin started creeping up on her face as she came to a theory of just where, or WHO, the emotions were coming from. She blocked the world out, opting to concentrate on the burning frustration and the foggy confusion that were not her own. It was strange, truly. Humans didn't have an equivalent to this, so she didn't know exactly what she was doing. She drew on her knowledge from her excessive reading of the Transformer fanfictions. At least one had to work, right? Apparently not.

_'__How the hell am I supposed to do this!'_

"Do what Corvin?"

Oh. Well that was easier than she thought.

'_Oh, nothing much, just this.' _Vela looked at Corvin from where she was sitting; not really understanding what was being said to her. What exactly was Corvin trying to do?

_'__This'_

"Oh," Vela halted her thoughts as she realized that Corvin's lips were not moving with her words, and she didn't say that question out loud. Domi looked between the duo, her curiosity dimming the frustration she felt.

"Corvin? How are you doing that?" Vela questioned her grinning friend with cautiousness. Maybe in there traverse from their home to here, Corvin gained some weird telepathic powers?

"It's called a bond." Corvin explained," It happens between sparks, and can have many different uses, Conversing being one of them." Domi and Vela waited a moment for her to continue as she paused. "It can happen between siblings, bondmates, and parents to their creations. They can also be between trine mates and a few others that I can't think of at the moment." Domi looked a little apprehensive to the thought of being linked to someone, having them know your thoughts and emotions without a hint of privacy. Corvin turned to Domi, having known what she was thinking even without their bond. "You can put a block on your side of the bonds; it will prevent us from feeling and seeing what you don't wish us to." Domi relaxed.

"How do we do that?" Vela questioned, the silver femme shrugged.

"Ah' dun know" She said weirdly, which was normal. Rarely did she talk with a normal, middle-American accent, opting for talking however the hell she wanted. Previously being in such a diverse community, in which one out of three people had a different accent, didn't help.

Domi scoffed "Some transformers fan you are." Corvin glared up at her with venom in her gaze.

"Says the horse humper"

"Says the girl that is sexually attracted to nuts and bolts."

"They are more than just nuts and bolts, you ass."

"Nuts and bolts"

"Horses"

"Nuts And Bolts!"

"Horses!"

"NUTS AND FUCKING BOLTS, BITCH!"

"HORSE ASSES!"

The two continued to scream insults to one another, an over dramatically angry expression on each of their faces. Vela was just laughing.

"Oh, I'll kill you!" Domi yelled, clenching her fists. "I don't want to be here! I didn't ask to be a stupid robot!"

"Well you are!" Corvin sang out while bouncing on the balls of her peds. Domi scrunched up her face plates, leaning close to Corvin as she puffed out anger filled gusts of air.

"I hate you _soooo_ much!" She growled out. Of course she never actually meant it when she said it, but she said it nonetheless.

"_Tsundere"_ The voice of Vela called out in a whisper. Domi rounded on the cat-look-alike.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING TSUNDERE!" She screeched, marching over to the sitting cat-femme. Domi started to smack at Vela in a way that displayed her anger, but didn't actually hurt Vela. Vela was laughing too hard to form a proper defense against Domi's assault, she could only laugh, rolling onto her back and putting up her arms to hide her face from Domi's half-assed slaps. Corvin couldn't help but laugh along at the friendly banter between her two close friends. Vela's laughter was now coming out in choking snorts as Domi's hands patted over her face with little force.

Corvin moved over and wrapped her arms around her angered friend's waist before hauling her up into a bear hug.

"NO! Put me down!" Domi demanded as she struggled in her larger friend's hold. Corvin was quite stronger than she was though, and Domi was unable to escape her grip. Corvin grinned and placed a quick kiss on the angered Domi's cheek.

"Well Dom-ee-tron, even if you can't stand us, you're stuck with us." Corvin stated, swaying the black and green femme back and forth. Domi protested, Coving hugged tighter, and Vela just laughed. Corvin sat Domi back on her peds; the femme huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the two annoyances fate had ungracefully flung into her life. She marched to the opposite side of the clearing to put some distance in-between them, lest they try and grab at her again.

Noises were heard in the distance, three pairs of optics snapped over to where it was heard from. Corvin's and Vela's audios could hear better than Domi's could, they heard voices.

"The signal is coming from over there," an unrecognizable female voice informed.

"Be cautious, we do not know whether out new arrivals are friends or foes." Another, purely male voice warned. Corvin shivered. That voice was familiar to her, were had she heard it before. It was on the tip of her tongue, but the name just wasn't coming to her. Corvin looked over to Vela and Domi; with a jerk of her helm, she motioned them to move in the opposite direction of the voices. They didn't want to meet these people; they could be hostile towards them. As silently as they could, they moved through the tree line away from the voices. Corvin thanked the Lord above that all of those midnight games of chase paid off, all of those games required a light, silent step so your pursuers couldn't find you.

The trio didn't say a word to one another. Corvin utilized what little knowledge she had on the bonds she shared with the others to poke them in the right direction. Vela covered the front while Corvin covered the back of the group, so their superior hearing skills could alert them to where the voices came from and direct the group accordingly. Vela took a right, siding in-between a cluster of trees that Corvin was hard pressed to get through. A few branches broke on her wings, drawing a silent hiss from Corvin. Those things are sensitive.

A burning feeling rolled through their guts, tingles running rampant down their shoulders and spinal structures. Fear was a terrible feeling.

The voices were still there, yelling and commanding unseen others. "They went that way!" and "Don't let them get away!" The burn turned into a fire, and whatever the robot equivalent to adrenalin was sure to be racing through their frames. Another clearing was seen up ahead, but it was too risky to travel through. They circled to the right, staying just at the edge of the trees. Corvin looked to the side as she heard a thumping of feet, red flashed through her vision before disappearing.

_'__A cliff face'_

Vela's voice rang through her bond, snapping her thoughts away from the flash of red. Corvin stopped her run, kicking up dirt and sticks as she came to a halt with her trine.

_'__What are we going to do?' _Domi's voice joined the bond. Loud emotions broadcasted into Corvin's very spark from her trine mate's bonds. Their fear screamed into Corvin's audios, their fields crashed into hers. The voices came closer, and something deep and primal sprung from its housing within Corvin's mind. She turned to the voices and growled deeply, her whole chassis vibrating from the force of it.

'_Up_' Corvin commanded. Domi and Vela turned to the cliff face, planting their feet and servos where they could. But it was taking too long. Corvin turned quickly to them and cupped a servo around one ped of each, and with a very surprising amount of strength, _flung them up the cliff_.

Servos grasped the edge of the cliff and hauled up their owner's frames over the edge and onto solid ground. Corvin watched to see them go safely. Seeing as they did, she got ready to get up there, too. Crouching down, she tensed her legs slightly before leaping upwards. But her jump was halted by a large, warm servo clamping down on her left ankle. Corvin let out a screech as she fell back to the ground, her leg pulling at an awkward angle that was sure to hurt like hell when she tried to stand later. She flung her left arm backwards, her sharp talons connecting to something and ripping through. Her other arm came around with the momentum and sucker punched her assailant right in the face. A pained shout came from said assailant and the servo left her ankle as whoever it was got flung back into the trees. She didn't wait this time, the fearing calls of her trine called to her.

Something shifted and a pleasant buzzes went through her legs and down to her weird ped stabilizers before she found herself going up. Corvin's optics widened as she realized what she had done as she flew up -_she flew up_\- to her trine. She had inadvertently activated her thrusters, which were located at the bottom of her peds. She had reached the top of the cliff before she could truly process what had just happened. Domi and Vela were there with terrified looks on their faces, and Corvin was sure she didn't look too different. She took a quick look to where the person had grabbed her left ankle to see a series of dents in the silver and blue metal that looked disturbingly like a hand print.

The voices yelled from the bottom of the cliff, the sounds of climbing could be heard along with them. Corvin glanced up at her trine and stood quickly, hissing as her strained left leg roared with pain. Domi and Vela fallowed her example, retaking their positions. They proceeded with their previous fast pace, Corvin ignoring her limp as her leg responded sluggishly compared to her other. The trees were farther apart here, and large rocks were frequent. The voices disappeared in the distance, but they didn't stop. Corvin was having it tough with the terrain, her larger form couldn't fit through the trees and rocks like her trine mates could and she often had to go a longer way.

Her vents heaved, desperately trying to cool her heated frame. Domi looked tired; scratches were frequently seen tarnishing her pretty paint job. Vela didn't look much different, her tiny frame made it so she had to jump higher and run faster than her companions to keep up. They needed to stop and rest, but the fear of being caught by their pursuers drove them onwards. But nature decided that they had had enough.

A misstep caused Corvin to topple over, and down the hill they had been climbing. Her heavy frame uprooted trees as she rammed into them, pulling them out to flow behind her in her destructive tumble. Up above, her trine fallowed her downward. Domi's momentum caused her to fall forward and tumble along, Vela soon joined the bandwagon. Corvin screeched out strings of curses as her sensitive wings were harshly acquainted with the ground and rocks below her. But an evilly placed rock was what finally got to her.

With a harsh, painful crack, her already damaged left leg hit the evil rock, and popped right out of its socket. A high, ear-bleeding screech ripped past Corvin's lips and startled all of the bird within a mile radius to take off of their perches and fly in the opposite direction. Finally her tumble came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Domi and Vela came to a stop not long after.

Corvin cried out in pain, her leg laying unresponsive to her commands. Glowing blue liquid streamed out of the hip area, going through seams and dripping to the ground. Glowing tears streamed from Corvin's blue optics as she hyperventilated.

"My leg! Oh my GOD, MY LEG!" She wailed out, clutching thy plates hard enough to dent. Domi moved from where she had come to a stop, looking worst for wear. Deep dents and long shallow scratches littered her frame from her tumble. Vela crawled over, her tail bent at an awkward angle in two places.

"Oh my God, Corvin!" Domi was freaking out, her large green optics shinning with coolant. Vela was venting deeply as she looked at Corvin, cradling her tail. It was never good to see Corvin cry.

Corvin breathed deeply, trying desperately to stop the water works. Slowly, she calmed down and the tears subsided, leaving her choking back her sobs of pain. Her leg fucking _hurt_, as did her wings, which were cut up and dented. And to add insult to injury, the voices came back.

"Over there!" Corvin looked up.

"You guys gotta run!" She demanded, she couldn't move, but she sure as hell wasn't letting them get caught just because of her. Fear bubbled deep within her, and somewhere in her she secretly wished that they would stay. But she knew that she couldn't let them. "GO!" She screamed over the bond as well as out loud. They were too stunned to argue, with a pain filled look thrown over their shoulders, they ran. Corvin vented deeply, hoping and praying that they would get away safely.

The voices came closer still.

She had to get out of sight. Looking around desperately, she spotted a pile of logs that had come crashing down with her. Sitting up fully, she slowly turned her frame in the direction of the pile of lumber. Screams of pain threatened to escape the jail her lips provided with each movement as she used her arm to drag her frame backwards to the pile. Her left leg left deep gouges in the earth as she moved, energon made small lakes in the deepest of craters. She finally made it to the logs. Wedging herself into the side of the hill, she lifted logs up and over her frame, covering her completely. Before she could cover herself fully though, she took note to the obvious trail that she had left behind. She couldn't leave that there. Grabbing a large branch (well, to her it was small, to humans it was very large) she covered all of the gouges that she could reach, moving a bit of energon mud over them, or just moving it over the lines to create misdirection.

She was now confidant that her trail was covered. She scooped up some of her fallen energon into her servo and flung it in every which way, creation even more misdirection. She then covered herself up with the last few logs and even some foliage. She was now successfully hidden. Just on time, too. For the voices finally reached here location.

"Whoa, what happened here?" A deep male voice questioned. _Well, doesn't he sound the brightest?_

"I don't know a fight perhaps?" A female voice answered the male's inquiry. _Oh yes, there was a fight, and Mother Nature likes to fight dirty._

"Whatever did happen here happened only a short while ago, we must remain cautious." A new voice rang through Corvin's audios. Her optics rolled back dramatically. _Oh my goodness, I could just fuck that voice! _Rich and deep, the mech's voice rolled through her damaged frame like a wave of steam. The voice was so familiar, where had she heard it before? Again the answer sat at the tip of her tongue but didn't seem to want to be flung off.

"Energon readings are every direction; I can't get a direct heading." The female voice came out again. Ped steps moved close to her hiding spot and Corvin tensed.

"Hm, can you tell how many of them there is?" the first mech voice asked.

"No, whomever they are, they traveled in a group and I couldn't distinguish how many there were."

"Didn't you get a visual?" The first mech asked one of them.

"I did," Oh, Mr. Sexy, "I was only able to see one fully, but I do believe that there is at least two other with her."

"_Her_?"

"Yes, the one I engaged was a femme as far as I could see," engaged?

"Engaged?" Apparently the femme was a mind reader…

"Yes, I engaged in a short tussle with the femme as she was attempting to scale the cliff face." No… "I was able to grab her ankle and halt her jump, but was met with strikes to the face." Corvin decided that she didn't like this mech anymore.

"I was wondering where you got those scratches from," the first mech put out.

"I do believe that the femme is a seeker."

"Con?" The femme asked with a touch of malice.

"I did not see any marks," no-longer- Mr. Sexy replied. Silence rang for a moment before the first mech broke it.

"So, what now Prime?" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the semi-truck up! Prime? The name that had been resting on the tip of her tongue finally sprung forth.

Optimus Prime

Optimus-fucking-_Prime_

It took every ounce and milligram of Corvin's control to **not **squeal. She was hard-pressed not to, because, well, **_Optimus!_** She was less than ten feet away from the mech she would gladly bear children from. Well, that would depend on which universe she was in. Corvin defiantly wouldn't want to get with Nemesis Prime from the Shattered Glass universe. A shudder passed through her frame at the thought as Corvin calmed her raging inner-fan girl down; she didn't want to pop out of her hiding place only to be greeted by the Shattered Glass version of Optimus. Nope, neither in this life nor the next.

"We have lost the signal; we must return to base and keep an optic on the monitors for when they show up again." The Prime informed. "Ratchet, we are in need of a ground bridge" A swooshing sound was heard not a moment later with the sound of retreating ped steps. Then there was silence.

Corvin vented deeply, letting her fans work hard to cool her overheated frame. She hadn't been caught, she remained alive. Corvin let out a laugh, but quickly cut that off as pain shot up her leg. Cursing under her breath, she started to remove the logs and other plants that she had piled up over her for cover. She was almost completely uncovered when her bond roared.

With a startled 'Holy shit!', Corvin dropped the log she was holding onto her hurt leg.

"Mother fuckin-"she screamed wordlessly through clenched teeth as she grasped her leg. She poked the bond hard, sending the two who had practically _screamed _reeling back.

_'__I'm fine, I wasn't caught' _relief and stress flowed like a dam breaking to her side of the bond. She sighed as she sensed her trine mates returning to her position. Leaning back against the rocky edge that she had wedged herself partially under, Corvin closed her blue optics and rested, awaiting the arrival of her trine.

It didn't take them too long, about five minutes if the little box on the side of her vision had anything correct to say. The little box also stated that her energon levels were at 50% and that her left leg was in critical condition and to see a medic ASAP. Well she could have guessed that.

Twin sets of peds thumped into her hearing range. Corvin glanced over to see flashes of emerald green and deep purple through the trees. She smiled to herself, tired after her eventful day. Many things went by quickly after that. She remembered balancing on one leg as her trine dragged her to a cave they had found. She also noted hazily that Domi's pointer finger transformed into a tiny welder, which she used to close up her wounds. It was sloppy job, but Domi's reputation as a secret perfectionist and an artist paid off, as her servos didn't shake as she welded her injuries cleanly shut.

It took all three of them to pop her leg back into place, oh the **_pain_**. Nothing could be done for the dents on their frames, all they could do was hope that they would pop out eventually with time.

Now Corvin sat at the entrance to the cave, she had taken the first watch shift, claiming she wasn't tired yet. She wasn't lying; her mind was far too keyed up from the day to go to sleep just yet.

They were in one of the Transformers universes, and it was up to her-the resident Transfan- to find out which one. She couldn't tell just yet, just hearing their voices didn't help her much. Corvin sighed, deciding to think on it later. Looking down at her injured leg she inspected it a bit more.

A slightly dirty white cloth was wrapped around her large silver and blue thy, keeping her from getting and infection or hurting herself further. The cloth's end trailed down the outside of her leg and rested next to her knee. The servo shaped dent on her ankle was still prominent, the metal darker around it in a robot version of a bruise. Scrapes on her paint were everywhere and small amounts of dried energon crystalizing on the metal.

Corvin sighed tiredly once again, her mind finally calming down as Domi came over and relived her of her shift. Hopping over next to Vela, Corvin lay down and curled around the sleeping cyber-cat.

With a few deep calming ventilations, Corvin powered down and fell into recharge for the night.

* * *

**AN: OH my GOSH! 4,203 words in total (not including this AN). That is A LOT**

**Ok, so this is going to be a "on the side" kind of story, I am working on a big story already, but this plot bunny was loud and obnoxious in its calling.**

**So, updates are going to be a bit slower than I usually do (like once every 2 weeks) But I was able to write this whole chapter in less than 4 hours, so you may never know!**

**Please review or PM me for questions!**


	3. Chapter 3: Water Fights

**Chapter three: Water Fight**

The morning came too quickly for Corvin's liking. Light filtered through the cave's entrance and shined harshly into her optics. A groan escaped her, tossing and turning away from the sun's dreaded rays of sunlight. She needed a proper amount of sleep to start the day, and she did _not_ get it. So nothing was making her move from her spot of soft dirt, lest it be the devil coming to burn her ass up. A soft snicker escaped past her lips at the thought of the a little devil appearing and setting her aflame. He snickers turned to giggles as her thought morphed into the little devil coming out and singing "Let it go" the fire version while throwing fireballs at her.

"What's so fucking funny at this hour, Corvin?" The muffled voice of Domi piped up from behind her. Corvin turned her frame to look at her groggy friend.

"Demons singing with musical fireballs of death and destruction," Corvin replied. Domi made a muffled 'huh' sound from where her face was buried into her metal arms.

"Say hi to Dean and Sam for me." Corvin snickered

"Will do"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep with those metal images Corvin preceded in heaving herself up onto her peds, only to hiss as her leg gave protest. She wobbled forward, ducking between stalagmites on her way to the entrance where Vela was sitting. She sat at the edge, letting her legs and wings stretch out in the sun. A shuffle was heard and soon Domi was there, too. Vela was the first to break the silence.

"So, what 'a we gonna do?" Corvin glanced over from where she basked in the sun to Vela. A small shrug was given as an answer.

"I guess we look for energon, or a semi-permanent place to stay until we know what we are dealing with." Vela blinked at Corvin's answer before nodding.

"Good idea" Vela praised, Corvin grinned.

"Yeah, I know. It's because I came up with it." She said with mock snobbishness. Domi snorted before slapping Corvin slightly on the arm.

"Most of your ideas come out in disaster." Corvin made a face at Domi.

"My ideas are brilliant" Domi let out a loud guffaw.

"Says the oaf who charges head-first into battle!" There's Loki, she'd been wondering where Domi was hiding him. Corvin puffed her chassis out and pulled her shoulders back before replying loudly.

"Why Brother! Is There Any Other Way?!" Vela laughed, they did their Asgardian impressions a little too well.

"You could go in with a _real_ plan."

"I Always Have A Plan!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that, hmm? Go in swinging your hammer around like an idiot?" Domi inquired with a smirk. Corvin smirked right back.

"My hammer could pound you into the ground." She leaned closer to Domi "…_Hard_…" Domi instantly made a disgusted face as she pushed herself away from Corvin as the seeker laughed.

"You are so nasty, why am I friends with you" She asked as her nose-less faceplates crinkled up as her lips pushed up into a scowl.

"Because you love me!" Corvin sang out. They had dropped the impersonations after the hammer comment she had made. Vela was still snickering as Corvin poked at Domi.

"Shouldn't we get going or something?" Domi asked desperately, attempting to stave off Corvin while suppressing her own smile of amusement. Corvin backed off and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going."

It was two hours later the trio found themselves walking along the base of a mountain. All Corvin could feel was the gurgle in her tank as her energon levels went lower. Losing that much of the blue stuff yesterday was not doing her good, and she was now feeling the effects. The little box in the edge of her vision popped up again, stating once again that she needed medical assistance and to refuel soon. Corvin grumbled, her field flaring slightly in annoyance.

That was another thing she had found out not to long ago. She found out that she had some sort of energy field surrounding her. It reacted how she wanted it most of the time, other times it was difficult for her to control. She found it better to just let it do its own thing rather than try and tamper with it. It helped to convey emotions to other Cybertronians, she found out that when she had been standing in close proximity to her trine mates and had felt something ghost over a part of her that seemed to be all around. It was there, but unseen.

It was strange, but Corvin could get used to it.

Walking on the steep rocks, Corvin's weight shifted the rocks, causing her to stumble. She spout out a string of curses as her leg was jarred.

"Stupid fucking rocks and their stupid….ness."

"Good insult there Corvin, really got them fearing you." Domi shot out. Corvin huffed, but continued on. She could feel the rocks and dirt get into her joints and gears, making walking uncomfortable. Leaves brushed against her beat-up wings and Corvin let out a deep hiss. Those damned leaves…

Domi snickered as she walked, listening as Corvin cursed the trees and the leaves that grew on them. Her laughter was cut short when she, too, stumbled on some shifting rocks. It was her turn to curse out obscurities as she tripped. Corvin snickered before helping to steady her. All of their temperaments were at a boiling point, but none of them wanted to take it out on each other. So they walked.

Vela halted at the font of the group, causing the rest to stop as well. Domi looked worried, as did Corvin. Vela looked off into the distance.

"Do you hear that?" She asked with curiosity. Corvin concentrated on her hearing and was able to hear what Vela had.

"Running water?" She stated with a question. Vela nodded and Domi raised her head up.

"Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah, we should. Who knows, there might be something there." Corvin tromped down the side of the mountain and into the thicker part of the woods, Domi and Vela hot on her tail. The sound of the running water became louder and louder, until even Domi could hear it.

"It sounds like a water fall!" excitement laced her voice as they jogged towards the source of the water. Corvin smiled as she ran, ignoring the throbbing in her leg. This was a spirit lifter for sure. And when they reached it, Corvin's bad mood disappeared.

Corvin had never seen a water fall before.

It was worth it for sure. Water had eroded the side of the mountain for millions of years to form a tall cliff that was triple Corvin in height. A large alcove hid behind the falling water. The pool the water fell into was large and deep, starting shallow before dropping off five feet in.

The trine all made their own sounds of happiness; Vela's coming out as a squeal as Domi and Corvin's came out more like yells or screeches. They all ran at the water, diving in or just hopping in. Water sprayed everywhere as they splashed about, cleaning themselves of the grime and rocks that had collected on their frames from the past two days activities. Corvin used her sharp fingers to get into the deeper seams on her friends backs one at a time as the other gently scrubbed at her damaged wings. Corvin purred as Vela's talons got into one of her seams and removed a rather large rock that had lodged itself there the previous day. _Ohh_, that one had been bothering her. She rotated her double set of wings, stretching them out now that most of the offending impediments were removed. The rest would either have to be removed by some sort of tool or have to come loose naturally.

Domi looked up at Corvin with an amused expression.

"Are you purring?" She asked, her voice full of suppressed laughter. Corvin looked blearily at Domi, content with just sitting here, letting her friends preen her. She placed a servo over Domi's face with as slurred 'hush now' and went back to what she was doing previously. Domi chuckled while rolling her optics, some things just never changed. Corvin's love of affection and being pat like a cat was just one of them. Even long before the graduated High School, Corvin seemed to magically convince her friends to run their hands through her long mane of hair, or to run their fingernails along her scalp. One could never find a person or creature more content than she when she was being pat or cuddled with. Corvin never denied it. She often sought out Domi for these purposes, having Domi run her long fingers through her hair was always a joy. It made it better when Domi would ask how she got there five minutes later, sounding like she truly didn't know how Corvin had.

Corvin purred louder as she sunk into the surprisingly warm water, sitting down until just her head poked out of the water. Vela ducked under the water, swimming around and using her tail as a rudder. Domi leaned her smaller frame against Corvin's, the water already waist level. Corvin looped an arm around Domi's waist, leaning her head against her side. This was the most relaxing thing they had done yet.

Corvin felt the cloth that was tied around her damaged left leg. It was flowing in the gentle currant, brushing up against the inside of her leg. Now that she focused on it, he leg felt a bit better, the warm water helping to soothe the damaged sensory net. All of the dried up energon that had been clinging stubbornly to her frame earlier had come off into the water, making the water around her almost glow. She swooshed her free servo around in the water, moving the small traces of energon with her servo.

A noise

Corvin shot up, showing Domi with water. She knew that sound. She heard it before all of the trouble yesterday started.

A Groundbridge

**(An: How much would you all resent me if I stopped right here? It's a good cliff hanger… well, more of an evil one, but I'm evil so that's good to me ;D)**

It was close, so much closer than before. How would they get away?

"Over there." Even Domi heard that one. Vela came up, seeing and feeling her trine's distress. She then heard the voices too.

"Caution is advised; they were able to evade us last time. They may be prepared for us this time." Corvin's whole face twitched at the voice, _him_. This was either going to be 'Nemesis Bad' or 'Optimus Good'. But quite frankly, she didn't really want to find out yet. She hadn't exactly mentally prepared herself for this and either Prime was bound to set off a reaction in her that she just _knew _wouldn't be any sort of pretty.

Corvin cringed as they approached. She looked to her trine, and then looked all around for an exit, a hide-away, **_anything _**that she could hide her trine in. She curses silently to herself as she saw none.

'_Under the water' _Vela used the bond as she quietly submerged herself. Corvin didn't like that idea, yes it would give them cover for now, but the only way out would be to expose themselves and make a run for it. A race they would not win. Not with their energy levels so low. Corvin had no time to argue as the voices stepped just outside of the tree line. Corvin went under before she was seen.

Voices traveled better through liquids and solids, did you know? So Corvin could hear everything that was said above her as she sunk to the deepest parts of the pool as she could, burying herself in seaweed and underwater ferns. A fish swam lazily past her face. Vela and Domi were on either sides of her, burying themselves in the weeds as she had.

"They couldn't have gone far." The male voice that had gone with Prime the last time spoke, though his voice was muffled.

"Where then?" Whoa, wait what? It wasn't a voice that spoke, more of a beeping and clicking that she somehow understood. She accidentally released a burst of bubbles from her mouth when she realized who it was.

Bumblebee, the little bug-a-boo that Vela fancied. There were only two continuations that Corvin knew of in which Bee-boy couldn't speak. Either they were in Transformers: Prime or they were in the Bayverse. Corvin really hoped it wasn't the latter.

Corvin was too deeply engrossed in her revelation that she failed to notice that the voices had gone silent. That was at least until Vela got ripped out of the water next to her.

Bubbles filled her vision and she was unable to see Domi get ripped out as well. Fear roared powerfully through the bond, loud and panic filled shouts were heard from above the surface of the water. Corvin regained her bearings enough to feel Vela's pain as her tail was bent by their attackers, accidentally or not, it didn't matter to Corvin now. They were going to feel her wrath.

Placing her peds under her upon the mushy waters floor, Corvin launched herself out of the water as she activated her thrusters for a boost. Every protection program installed within her was geared up, directing her in her assault against what threatened what belonged to her. No one touched what was hers.

Grabbing the large green one by the shoulders, she pushed her weight over him. Using the momentum, she lifted him up and flung him high into the tree line. Her programs blocked out all of the pain from her tumble yesterday focusing her on one thing.

**Protect. **

She snared as her fist connected with yellow and sent it flying back, freeing Vela in the process. Blue jumped on her front next hitting her in the face several times before she threw her weight forward and bit into protruding blue winglets. A screech was heard as the blue fell from her and backed away. The green one came back, hitting her in the gut with one large, round fist. Yet again the programs blocked the pain as she just continued past the blow to hit the green one in the face several times. One final blow to the green ones face got it down and out.

Green: down, Blue: down, yellow: unknown. She was missing something, she could feel it. What was it? Red. She missed the red one. Black servos slammed into her shoulders and chassis. Large dents that hindered her movement took form under those powerful fists. But Corvin still stood. Bringing up her right leg, she managed to slam it into the red ones' side before fallowing up with a punch to the face.

Out of the side of her vision, Corvin noted that Domi had taken down the yellow one the rest of the way before retreating with Vela to the far side of the pool to wait for her. Distracted, Corvin didn't see the fist that came barreling into the side of her face. She flew back, tumbling helm-over-peds before coming to a stop. Before she could stand fully, something grasped her wings. Corvin screamed as the pain finely got through her programs. Her wings bent and crunched against that steel grip, reducing them to crumped appendages that hung from her back struts for no reason. She gasped as tears of coolant threatened to escape her optics as the attacker pulled her up. Bad move for him.

Her programs had been shocked into shutdown as the pain from her wing pierced through her mind, leaving her fully aware. And fully pissed.

Bringing her knee up as hard as she fucking could, she nailed him right at the apex of his legs.

A deep pain filled groan sounded above her as the red one stumbled back away from her, clutching his damaged family-jewels in a way that signified just how much that _fucking __**hurt**_ but still gave him a sense of dignity. She stumbled away as well, reaching behind herself to grasp at her broken wings.

Curse after curse streamed out of her mouth in ways that make Satan himself blush as such foul wordplay. Corvin gulped down cool air into her overheated body as she sunk to the ground a good few yards away from the red one who still clutched himself. Domi and Vela ran over to her aide. Caring servos helped to staunch the energon flowing from her wings and even her leg as she just realized that the welds had come undone.

Corvin checked over her trine as they fretted over her. Vela had her tail broken in three different places, as well as servo dents all up her arms from her restrainer. Energon flowed from small cuts all along her frame. Domi had injuries as well. One of her audios was missing along with one of her spikes that had sat on top of her visor. A large piece of her armor was missing from her right shoulder and pieces of her left leg. Corvin would later find out that that was where they had grabbed her to pull her from the water. Energon leaked from her wounds, too.

Domi looked up, fury shinning bright in her optics at the group of colors that Corvin had yet to fully make out or give names to. Domi stood, her frame shaking as she marched over to the recovering color blobs. She opened her mouth and Corvin would later claim that thunder boomed in the distance as she spoke.

"You _stupid_ Mother **Fuckers! **Do you understand what you have done, you idiotic! Ass licking! Dicks!" She screamed at the now stunned group of blobs that were slowly taking form. "Look at what your stupidity has done! No! NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!" She rounded on the red color blob. Looked like a mech now, good thing her mind had started to refer to him with male pronouns. "You're the reason all of this shit **HAPPENED**! Look at what you fucking did to her wings! And from what I understand, you were the ass-wipe that fucking grabbed her leg _mid-jump_!" Oh, Domi was on a roll. Corvin had never seen her _this pissed_, well once… but that was a long time ago. She marched up to the red mech, and then proceeded to slap him right across the face. The other colorful mechs and femme moved over to help the red one, but were stopped by Domi's harsh glare. She then proceeded to get right in his face. "You better fucking hope, "She hissed out. "That those dent marks on her leg don't match your hand, or I'm going to beat you so fucking hard you'll be seeing stars."

Domi then turn on her heel and moved back to the bewildered Corvin.

And in good time, too, for Corvin's optics finally cleared fully and she was able to fully see whom she had been fighting. Her optics widened, her whole frame froze, and on her face was the look as if she had seen Jesus himself. And in a way, it wasn't far off; the robot equivalent of Jesus was standing and staring at her with guilt in his pretty blue optics.

_Oh dear Lord, if you shall take my soul now, I will have died a happy woman._

No Nemesis stood in front of her, but be the amazing mech known as Optimus Prime.

Corvin was sure that if she had a heart it would have stopped. Optimus was standing in front of her, looking at her, talking to her… Wait talking?

"Please forgive me for my behavior; I had assumed you were Decepticons without gaining any form of confirmation of this assumption." Oh Dear Lord, that voice could melt butter. Corvin needed to say something, anything! He had just apologized and she was supposed to say something! She opened her mouth to speak, and to accept his apology. But the world just wanted to see her suffer.

Instead of saying what she had meant to, a horrible sound sprung forth past her lips. It was a mix of a squeal and the words she had meant to say, all with a garbled dying sound you would hear off whales.

A look of pure mortification came from where Corvin sat, as she tried to burry herself with her trine mate's bodies. But in-came Domi, the savior of her life.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot your vocalizer was shot." She lied smoothly, and the 'Bots seemed to take it. Corvin looked up at Domi with all the love she could ever feel.

'_Bitch, I LOVE YOU_!' She screamed through the bond. _'__Take me now, for I am forever in your debt!'_ She clutched at Domi's waist as tight as she could. A smug feeling came from Domi's side of the bond.

Corvin looked over to the gathered Autobots looking at them, observing them. Corvin's optics roamed over their frames curiously. Based of frame design and which Autobots stood in front of her, she could tell that they were in fact in the Transformers: Prime universe. Yay, one of her favorites!

As she studied them, Corvin could see all Corvin-fist sized dents all over their frames, mainly around the shoulders and helm. The blue femme, now properly identified as Arcee, had a large bite mark on one of her winglets. The green one, Bulkhead, had her servo marks on his shoulders, while the yellow one-Bumblebee- had a few on hiss helm and a few others that she did not cause around his chassis. Optimus had one large dent on his side while half of his face mask was concaved. But what really stood out was the large dent on his codpiece that seemed to cause him to wince every few seconds as he adjusted his stance.

Corvin choked. Oh sweet baby Jesus, _no!_ She continued to choke and gag, deep gargled sounds of mortification rising from deep in her throat. She leaned back, Domi and Vela looking at her in concern. Was something wrong that they had not seen before? Even the Autobots looked concerned.

"Corvin? What's wrong?" Domi asked. The Autobots could hear them as they asked Corvin questions about her physical health. They too wished to know what was wrong with the silver and blue seeker.

"Dear Lord above, _nooooo,"_ Corvin finally seemed to squeeze past her gurgled sounds. She looked to Domi as she removed the servos covering her face. She whispered, "I groin shot Optimus." Her voice was low and filled with embarrassment, everyone could hear her. Domi pulled her face back with a surprised look; she turned her helm to see if Corvin was telling the truth. Optimus shifted slightly as every gaze turned to him, and looked.

"Oh my gosh." Domi placed one of her servos on top of her mouth, muffling her giggles. Then Optimus cleared his voice, ripping the gazes of the whole clearing from his damaged unmentionables. Domi and Vela couldn't hold it in any longer as they burst out in hysterical laughter. Corvin groaned as she covered her face once again. This was her worst nightmare. Domi doubled over, her front hitting the ground as she could no longer keep herself up from her laughter. Her fist hit the ground repeatedly as she laughed herself into tears. Vela wasn't any different.

This was too funny for them. Corvin had kicked a mech she would gladly jump right in his nuts and bolts. Domi smacked at Corvin's arm.

"Remember that comment I made about nuts and bolts?" She could only just make out behind all of her laughter. Corvin hissed before smacking Domi on the arm. Domi rolled on the ground, away from Corvin's slaps. "Gonna jump them even though they're damaged?" She laughed even harder as Corvin actually got up to hit her for her comment.

"Shut the fuck up, Domi!" She continued her assault while Domi kept laughing.

Optimus stepped forward; thankfully he had not heard either of Domi's comments.

"Excuse my interruption, but we would like to know who you are." He stated very straightforward. Corvin stopped slapping Domi enough to look up. A look of guilt descended upon the Prime's face as he looked at the trio of femmes.

They were all beat, covered in dents and scratches that were fresh or just a day old. The silver seeker that the others called Corvin looked worse than her companions. Her wings were all crinkled and bent, her face had many dents as well did her shoulders, and her leg looked like it was one good tug from separating from her frame completely. With a sharp stab of guilt, Optimus noted that his servo did indeed match the dents on her left ankle.

Corvin stood shakily, her leg screaming and her wings roaring at her in pain. She grit her metal teeth as she bit back the cries of pain that were threatening to escape past her sealed lips. But she pushed it down, standing tall and proudly in front of her hero. Optimus blinked as the femme stood, and for once he didn't have to look so far down to meet a femme's optics. Corvin stood up to his chin.

She inhaled a deep vent, cooling her overtaxed frame slightly with the action before speaking.

"My designation is Corvin. This" She indicated to the ground on her left, "Is Vela, and this," indication to the right, "Is Domi. We are a trine and have no affiliation at the moment."

"At the moment?" Optimus repeated the odd phrase back for explanation. Corvin nodded.

"We would be glad to join your cause." She spoke truthfully. A snort was heard from her right.

"Speak for yourself." Domi muttered into the ground as her laughter had subsided a while ago. Corvin looked at Domi in confusion, why wouldn't she want to be an Autobot with her? Domi stood up, looking at Corvin with one optical ridge raised.

"You thought I would want to be an Autobot? After all of that? Ha, no." Domi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But… What will you be if not an Autobot?" Corvin asked. She was very confused; didn't Domi want to be an Autobot with her? Domi looked at Corvin.

"Why would I want to be an Autobot? _Look what they did!_ If they are that stupid, what's to stop them further down the road? Look at your leg, Corvin! Like, holy fuck! Why would **you** even want to be an Autobot after that?!" Domi looked at Corvin with wide optics, optics that clearly questioned Corvin's sanity.

"Well…" Corvin didn't want to lest all the reasons why she wanted to become a 'Bot. the list was too damned long, and too damned embarrassing. But she could say one. "I've always wanted to be a 'Bot." She turned her back on Optimus and the other Autobots. "But I'll stay a Neutral with you." Corvin felt a weight in her chest at this. She wanted to be an Autobot so bad, it was one of her little fantasies ever since she had first seen the shows. To reject this opportunity hurt, but she would not abandoned her friends. She would rather be a Neutral than to do that. Domi's face turned grim as she stepped back a bit.

"I… wasn't thinking along those lines." She stated, her gaze flickering everywhere but her optics. Her optics widened as the words sunk into her processor. Not an Autobot… Not a Neutral…

"…Decepticon..." Corvin heard the hum of blasters warming behind her. Her frame tensed and Domi didn't say a word. Vela stood her face also grim. Corvin didn't know what to say, or even what to do. Domi stepped back, her face determined.

'_I'm not going with them, I'm sorry. You… you go with them. You'll be better there._' Domi spoke over the bond.

'_No. Not without you_.'

'_Corvin…_' Domi looked at her with desperate optics. '_Go_.'

Something came through the bond, a thought that made Corvin's optics widened. A smirk crossed her face. And even though she was not the least bit happy about this, it would be worth it wouldn't it?

'_Alright, have fun. Not __**too **__much, though.' _Corvin hid her smile, as did Vela. One day the trine would be reunited, but for now, they would divide and conquer. Domi shot one last heated glare at the Autobots before turning and disappearing into the trees. Corvin sighed before turning towards the Autobots. They all looked between the two of them, their gazes ranging from distrust to calm acceptance. Optimus stepped forward.

"Sadly this war turns even the closest against one another." Sorrow laced heavily into his smooth voice. Well, Domi didn't really 'turn against' her or Vela. She was just super pissed at the Autobots and hated her fandom in general. Corvin nodded as Optimus called for a Groundbridge. The swirling portal appeared not long after.

Corvin limped through the bridge behind Bulkhead and Arcee, her helm swimming with her thoughts. She was here; she was going to be an Autobot. Optimus was going to be there… Corvin froze as everything sunk in fully for the first time.

She was in her fandom with no way home. Her fictional fantasies were coming true, she was getting something she had always wished for but knew would never come true. Her hero was here, talking to her, seeing _her_. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a hallucination. Corvin choked. She had a chance with Optimus. As small as it was, she had a chance.

_She had a chance…_

The past two days had taken their toll, and she found that her processor and frame couldn't take the shock of her sudden epiphany as her optics rolled back. Her frame collapsed into Bulkhead's and Optimus' arms as she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: New Sparks

**Chapter 4: New Sparks**

Corvin's vision was blurry as she awoke. The room she was in was dimmed for her sensitive optics. How nice.

Her helm ached something fierce as she became more aware. She smacked her lips at the lead like taste that coated her tongue as she sat up slowly. She groaned as her helm spun as she sat up a bit too fast. She sat still a moment as her vision cleared from the black spots. As the spots started to dissipate, she started to see where she was. Tan rock walls and gray cement floors, shelves lined the walls filled with doo-dads and what-not's that she didn't know of. A few consoles with strange markings and a primarily green back screen. She was on a large, stiff metal bed-thingy and another sat to the left. Corvin bet her bottom that it was a Medical Bay.

Though how she got here was a mystery. She could remember the past day, what she had done and… Who she had met. She withheld the almightiest of happy squeals. She had met Optimus-fucking-**_Prime_**, and his rag-tag gang of fighters. _She was gonna be an Auto-bawt! _Corvin sang in her head as she swayed to a beat only she could hear. Her whole frame shivered in contained excitement and happiness. She stood and hissed. Looking down she saw her leg had been properly welded back on, and that most of her cuts were gone or barley even there. The dents and weird robot-bruise on her left leg were still there, though they looked better than they did before. Corvin peered over her shoulder to see her wings fully repaired and functional, if a bit sore. Wow, the medic is good.

Corvin took a few steps, working out the sore joints and taunt muscle cables. Raising her fist way over her head, she stretched out fully, flexing every cable and wire to expand as far as possible. She plopped back down into her regular stance and walked forward toward what she assumed was the door. She didn't even touch it before it slid open, making her jump. She heard voices and stepped out completely.

She was in outpost Omega One. Everything was like how it was in the shows, with a few extra devices here and there along the walls; no doubt from Ratchet's tinkering. She buzzed, she was gonna meet Ratchet as well! He was one of her favorites, throughout every series she had ever seen. He was awesome in Transformers: Animated, his grouchiness and just his personality in general was one she could get along surprisingly well with. Her optimistic 'out there' attitude seemed to go with the grumps, Domi could almost be considered one. She wasn't a grump, so to say. She was more of a person who acted displeased and grumpy but was secretly laughing along. Corvin really loved that about her; she was always good for a laugh and never seriously got angry with Corvin. Corvin was just that damned lovable.

She wondered how Domi was holding up, and a questioning poke through the bond answered that she was alright. She poked through Vela's connection to find her the same and sitting right in the room she was looking into.

"Corvin! You're up!" The cat-look-alike pranced over to her, hugging her tightly around the waist. Corvin hugged back, patting her between the ears. She looked up and into the optics of every Autobot currently on Earth. She smiled at them, trying to contain her excitement. She couldn't completely though as her wings fluttered while moving slightly up and down. A reddish-orange and white medic by the name of Ratchet had the corners of his lips turned up. The blue femme known as Arcee who happened to be the shortest here was smiling softly with a slightly cautious look in her bluish-purple optics. Bulkhead is large and green with black servos and a green mouth guard, he looked rather happy to see them, as did Bumblebee. Bumblebee was a rather bright shade of yellow that made Corvin blink a few times. He was adorable and everything, but she just did not like the color yellow. That left Optimus.

Corvin didn't really look at him, she was afraid that if she did she would do something **_really_** stupid, like faint our squeal. And she did **not** want to ruin her first impression. So she just looked in his optics briefly and smiled. No need for him to think that she disliked him and rejecting to look at only him would make him think just that. So she smiled and then looked away and around the room. She wanted to jump up and down like a little girl while squealing 'Oh my gosh!' over and over again. But that would really creep them out, or give the impression that she was crazy. She would just have to contain herself until she was alone, but for now… chill.

Corvin vented deeply, feeling the air move throughout her systems and exit through gaps in her armor or when she exhaled out her mouth. She didn't know what to do. Tell them about her dimension, or keep it to herself…

"Do you by chance know how to open subspaces?' Ratchet looked startled by her comment. He blinked once before nodding.

"Why, of course I do!" He almost sounded offended. Corvin pulled a smile.

"Can you open mine? I do not know how to open them."

"How can you not know how to open a subspace? That's basic!" Ratchet looked rather confused, as did the other Autobots. Corvin shrugged.

"I don't." She spoke very flatly. Ratchet grumbled something under his breath and motioned for her to come over. He fiddled with a few things on her hip, which made her shift a bit. Ratchet shot out a few 'stand still's while she moved. She couldn't help it! Her hips were… sensitive. And those warm servos did nothing to prevent the tingle traveling down her back. Not that she was turned on by this; it was just strangely pleasant and weird. She was thinking on it too much, but those servos felt nice. Her wings flicked forward a bit and moved up slightly. Ratchet made a huffing sound as he observed her. Finally he opened the subspace and she stuck her servo in to see if she had inadvertently stored anything in there when she fell here. Her servo felt contact. Grabbing whatever was in there she pulled it out and looked at it. Corvin made a pleased sound.

She had grabbed her computer and a few other things. She looked through and took note of a few of her sketch pads had snuck their way in there. She didn't know how she was going to use that, being that she was now like… 20 times bigger than it. Oh well, maybe she'd give it to Miko. Corvin grinned, she could teach Miko how to really draw the bots, and she had a few sketches of them in there. Corvin remembered a few drawings in there she'd rather Miko **_not_** see. For Miko to see her Optimus drawing that was covered in little doodly stars and hearts would be ten levels of embarrassment that she did **not** want to experience. Her cross was still there, the small stainless steel pendant of her religion shining like it always did. She smiled, it had been a gift from her Mom and she had worn it every day since.

Corvin hummed, placing her belongings back into her sub-space and asked Ratchet to show her how to close it. Ratchet did so, grumbling once again.

"Like you were sparked yesterday…" He mumbled. **_Bingo, idea_**.

"Well, kinda." She confirmed, looking down at the medic. He blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"You said I was sparked yesterday and I said 'well, kinda'" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Autobots looked at her, not really understanding what she said.

"Please explain," Optimus asked and Corvin nodded.

"I was sparked like… a few weeks ago." She smiled, complete nonchalantly.

"How is that possible?" Arcee questioned.

"I don't know, just woke up." She informed. Ratchet grabbed a scanner and ran it over Corvin and Vela, making them blink as a tingly feeling raced up and down their frames. He plugged the scanner into the console and did something. A beep was heard.

"Their spark signatures are in neither Autobot nor Decepticon databanks. I also cannot find any similar signatures, meaning they are not bonded to any of us either." Ratchet turned from the console to inform them of this.

"What of neutrals?" Optimus asked.

"Still pending" Ratchet replied and Optimus nodded. The Prime looked to the femmes that had appeared out of thin air and asked them to tell him what they remembered.

"Well." Vela started, "I remember small things, like this peaceful feeling. Then I was landing on top of Corvin." She pointed over to the seeker femme, who flicked her wings.

"Yeah, I remember the peaceful feeling, and then I was being squished by my trine mates." Corvin added.

"Trine mates?"

"Yeah, Vela and Domi are my trine mates." Optimus looked to Ratchet.

"It's uncommon, but not unheard of." The medic spoke," They have at least one seeker so it's not impossible." The red and blue Prime nodded. There was a beep and Ratchet looked back to the console. "Results came in; they are not in the neutral banks either." The bots relaxed, the femmes were new sparks.

This meant several things. First: The femmes were harmless and knew next to nothing about what was going on. Second: They had to teach them. One could already see the gears turning in Ratchet's processor; plans on what to teach them, what data pads he should use, and how he would divide up the work. But Ratchet had to find out what they already know. Every cybertronian was sparked with basic data packets and whatever they could gain from their surroundings. He would find out what they had downloaded and go from there

He put them through a series of tests; questioning them on various things. Both were very well educated in Earth and its culture, they also knew the basics of the War and which side was which. Vela knew the bare minimum of Cybertronian culture whiles Corvin seemed to know quite a bit. How much she knew was actually quite surprising. He had asked her advanced questions about their culture, the cast system, and the functions of certain frames. Corvin had an 89% accuracy rate. She needed a bit of work on how their systems ran and on how the cast system was stacked, but she was good in everything else. Ratchet briefly wondered if he could teach the seeker femme more, give her a real education in the culture of Cybertron and see which subjects she excelled at.

The medic sent the femmes away, the other Autobots having gone back to their regular duties earlier before he quizzed them. Ratchet lined up data pads he would give each femme, mentally noting what else he needed. He was sure Optimus had more data pads; he'd ask him for a few later. Ratchet hummed. He also would need to educate them in interface. Well, he now knew the first data pads he would give them.

Pulling out one of the data pads that taught basic systems and interface, perfect for new sparks already in their final frame.

There was so much he planned on teaching them. It would be a pleasant distraction from the regular droning routine he had gotten into. It gets rather boring…

Ratchet copied the data pad's contents onto a blank one, so he was able to give one to both of them. He grabbed two other data pads, one for basic culture for Vela and an advanced system function data pad for Corvin.

He left the Med Bay and started his hunt for the femmes.

**(AN: this chapter has been edited, major editing. This chapter will change a big part of the plot and how thing will go. I don't know if the Autobots will ever find out about their human past. I know Optimus will find out *hint hint**nudge Nudge* but I'm unsure of everyone else.**

**Wait….. I just remembered something…. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Yeah, the bots will find out, or the whole plot will be fucked up. Damn it, I forgot that important part of the plot while I was writing this. Oh well, as a writer I SHALL GO ON! I already got several ideas on how this I will fix this now that I think of it. Just know this…*spoilers* Corvin once being a human from another dimension will be the biggest part of this plot. You won't find out just why until then, but it is very important. I'll sleep on it**

**Till all are one!~~)**


	5. Chapter 5: Decepticon

**Chapter 5: Decepticon**

Domi walked through the forest, her frame aching from the past days. She had been walking around the forest for two days after her first encounter with the Autobots. The box in the edge of her vision pinged that she had less than 40 percent in her fuel tanks and to refuel soon. Like, what the fuck did that mean? She didn't know what a fuel tank was, was it like a car? Did she have to drink gas or oil? That sounded fucking nasty.

Why she? Why did she have to be dragged into this stupid ass fandom and get turned into a stupid ass robot?! With this stupid ass 'refueling' shit?! She didn't want this! She didn't want to be a fucking robot for the rest of her life! She wanted to human! She wanted to go home and curl up on her couch and watch reruns of Sherlock and Merlin with Corvin, or maybe watch Doctor Who or Supernatural with Vela. Oh, what she would give to just be there, singing some lame song that Corvin picked out or eat some monstrosity that Vela had tried to cook. Burnt Mac n' Cheese never sounded so good.

Domi sighed, even though she didn't want to be separated from her trine mates, she didn't want to be within a hundred mile radius of the Auto-asses. They just rubbed her in the wrong way, way too fast! And like hell she was gonna stay under the same roof as those ass-wipes.

She came to point in which she didn't want to walk anymore, so she sat at the base of a tree to rest. Granted that the tree was small compared to her now, it gave her some decent shade and a place to raise her feet. Were they even called feet now? Robot feet and robot hands with robot fingers and robot toes? She'd have to ask Corvin later, she knew all of this techy-shit that Domi had no desire to learn previously. She might as well learn now, Maybe she could finally understand what the hell Corvin was always blabbering about.

A swooshing sound not unlike the sound she had heard the Auto-asses arrive with snapped her out of her thoughts. Domi stood up from her seated position, listening intently to the area around her, she was not disappointed.

"Search the surrounding areas for the signal!" The voice was… weird. Scratchy yet smooth like a purr, the voice seemed able to hit notes that both femmes and mechs wouldn't be able to. It was also full of smug pride, the owner of the voice knew he had power and wasn't afraid to throw it around, or shove it in your face.

Domi knew that they had to be Decepticons, none of the Autobots could sound like that, and besides, she already met the Autobots. She strode over the terrain towards the loud, obnoxious voice. It didn't take long to find a clearing, said clearing holding the owner of the voice and several identical looking bots.

The owner of the voice was a seeker like Corvin, he (she? The bot looked like a chick with those heels) was thin and spindly with long legs that tampered off into a pair of Cha-Cha heels. His face was long and triangular, as was his chest, and his pelvis. Basically he was a pile of triangles dangerously held together by some wires and struts with wings welded on the back. Domi was not impressed.

The group of robots saw her approaching them and their hands turned into what she was sure were guns. Cool, could she do that? Whenever someone pissed her off she could just make her hand turn into a gun and **_BOOM_**! Bye-bye dick-wad! Domi grinned at the thought.

The mechs finally got a good look at her, and noticed that she in-fact was a '_her_'. Their gun-hand lowered on the heel-wearer's command. She stopped a good distance away from the group as the bots before her looked her up and down.

'_Sorry ass-wipes, I don't swing that way._' She thought to herself, like hell she was _ever_ going to hook up with some fucking stupid-ass transformer from this horrible fandom!

"Are you the Decepticons?" She asked towards the hell-wearer. He puffed up his chest.

"That we are… _femme_." He purred out the last word as he looked at Domi's black and green frame with… Eww. Domi was 100 percent certain that she would have hurled in anything was in her robotic-stomach. "Now…" the mech approached her, "why would you be on earth? Hmmm?" Huh, she was as tall as him.

"I want to join the Decepticons." She spoke flatly, giving the mech an unimpressed look as he flicked his wings around. She didn't even know what that meant; the whole wing movements were just giving her a headache instead of being seductive or whatever the heck he was trying to make them be. The heel-wearing pile of triangles looked surprised at her statement, his surprised look turned into a devious look of triumph.

"Is that so? Tell me femme, why would a bot such as you wish to join the Decepticons? "

"Well the Autobots dicks were just too damned small." She spoke so casually that it made her statement seem true, if only what she had said actually made sense. The pile of triangles looked like he'd had all intelligent thought knocked out of his head. He gave her a strange look and her face morphed into a grin.

"I think you'll fit in just fine among our ranks."

That was easier than she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Domi was taken aboard the _Nemesis_, which is the Decepticon's ship/ base. The halls were dark and gloomy, as were the troops. Domi felt slightly out of place and forced herself to look strong and confident, but inside she was nervous and cautious. Corvin and Vela were usually by her side whenever something happened and that eased her, but now they were with the Autobots and she was with the Decepticons. She sent a pulse over her bonds and received one from Vela but not from Corvin. Confused she poked at Corvin's side a bit more, it was then that she discovered that Corvin was out cold, snoozing away. She snorted and rolled her optics.

She was brought to a large room, and standing at the front was the heel-wearing pile of triangles: Starscream. He stood there, holding a metal rod that was flat on the opposite end than he was holding, the flat part glowed a heated orange. He turned towards the femme flyer.

"Do you, Domi." She grinned, her name was not that evil sounding, and sounded rather ridiculous coming from the seeker in such a serious way. "Swear to uphold the Decepticon faction, swear to fallow our ways and traditions and fight for our cause? Do you swear to fallow the Decepticons until death? To fight for your brothers and sisters in arms and defeat all oppressors?"

"I swear," As long as she got to kick and stab the Autobots she'd would. Starscream pulled over the rod, revealing that the end held the Decepticon symbol.

"Do you swear to wear the symbol of the Decepticon's with pride?"

"I swear." Without another word Starscream pushed the blazing hot brander to the center of her chassis. Domi hissed and pulled back from the painful burning. She looked down at the center of her chassis, spotting the purple mark shining proudly on her armor. She was a Decepticon now.

"Rise, Domi the Decepticon! And join your brethren!" she rose from her kneeling position as the large room erupted in applause. She turned around and faced the crowd of Decepticons. Her chest puffed out as they clapped for her.

And the green in her optics slowly melted away, replaced with a deep ruby red of her faction.

**AN: Domi is now a Decepticon! This was a rather short chapter :/ yeah I know. Short but important to… everything. Domi being a Decepticon will add to the plot quite a bit later on in the story and stuff.**

**I do love it when I get reviews and messages, always helps with the inspiration and stuff. If you got questions and stuff like that don't be afraid to ask :D**

**Till all are one!~ **

***Rides Grimlock into the sunset***


	6. Chapter 6: Medical Scare

**Chapter 6: Medical Scare**

Corvin had to force herself to look away from the eye-candy known as Optimus Prime. She swore that if she stared any longer that she'd do something stupid like drool or bite him to see if he tasted as good as he looked. Oh God, she was terrible.

She groaned and looked back at the data pad she held in her servo. It was a very interesting read, but she had only gotten to the fourth paragraph because she was too busy mooning over Optimus to actually **_read_** it. She just hoped that he was just as oblivious of other's affection towards him as he was in the fanfiction. If he wasn't… Dear Lord she was screwed. Great first impression that would be. And she already got the impression that he didn't really like her, and quit acting all concerning after she told him that she forgave him about her leg.

She caught herself staring again and looked back down. _Fuck, why is this so __**hard**__!_ She grumbled and read the next paragraph.

'**_A Cybertronian's frame is made up of an alloy called Cybertronium and is one of the strongest alloys known_****.**' Interesting. The song Titanium popped up in her processor and she started to hum it to herself. **'****_Though, a Cybertronians diet must consist of other alloys such as Iron and steel_****.**' She continued to hum as she skipped a few paragraphs that she already knew.

'Interfacing'

Well that stopped her.

'**_There are three ways one can interface_****.**' Okay, time to put fanfiction knowledge to the test. '**_The first is through a series of cables and ports located in the sides, wrists and chassis. To interface correctly this way one must connect cables to the ports of another, stimulation will occur through the passing of various strings of coding from one frame to the other and back again_**_._ 'Plug n' play… its real… Corvin's optics widened. '**_The second way uses functions called Spikes and Valves. Mechs and femmes can have one or both of these. These spikes and valves are located in the pelvic area under distinct plating called the codpiece. Stimulation is occurred through friction when a_**-'Ugh, no more! She already took sex-ed, she knew how it worked, and a quick skim through the rest of that part proved it to be exactly like human procreation. A choking sound rang behind her and she turned to see Vela looking at her own data pad in horror.

"Eighth paragraph?" Vela nodded. Corvin snickered and returned to reading the eighth paragraph.

'**_The third way is through the sparks of the Cybertronians. The spark located in the chassis and is very delicate. Stimulation is occurred when two or more beings push their sparks together. When one spark merges with another, a bond is formed between them, and a little bit of that bots spark is transferred over to the other. This is how sparkmates, bondmates, and trines are formed. (See paragraph 28)_**'Corvin continued to hum Titanium as she read, it was all very fascinating.

She looked up and caught sight of Optimus working at one of the terminals, typing away at something. She smiled slightly at the thought of Optimus being her- WHOA WHOA WHOA! Back it up, all the way up! She barely knew him past what she knew about him from the show. She was a looooonngg way off to be thinking about that. What if his favorite color was yellow? Sorry to all the yellow lovers, but she just did not like that color. Bee was about as far as she was willing to except, so he was fine. But anything else, nuh-uh.

Besides, what if Optimus already had a ladyfriend? Elita-one could be out there floating around or some other pretty femme or handsome bot. The thought made a hot curl of jealously twist around her core, but she pushed it down. _A true Optimus Prime fan would be happy for him to find love_, even if it's not with them.

Love…

Corvin didn't know what the hell she felt for Optimus, but it wasn't love. Well, she loved him as her favorite character and stuff, he was her childhood hero. But love was a strong word, and she didn't use it lightly. She would need quite a bit of time in his company and a few hundred conversations to even hint at that.

Didn't mean she couldn't like him and fangirl like crazy over him. He was a gift God seen fit to grace her optics with, and he was one of the sexiest damned things she had ever seen. He was right up there with Hue Jackman and the young Clint Eastwood. Corvin grinned as she thought of what Optimus' holoform would look like. A mix between the two perhaps? With black hair and piercing blue eyes. Corvin's grin grew as she snickered to herself, the ladies would be all over him.

Corvin then wondered what her holoform would look like. More than likely it would look like she did before she came here. Maybe she could try it out after she got an alt-mode. She briefly wondered what she would get. Wasn't Starscream a… F-22 Raptor-something? Or was it something else? She didn't really want to look like Starscream.

She huffed slightly and stood from where she sat by the wall. She walked down the hall of the Autobot base and towards her room, which had been given to her the day after she told the Bots about her world, which was about a week ago. The rood wasn't much, bare shelves and walls with a berth pushed off into the corner. She'd have to decorate it while she was here, get some color on the walls and some bot sized blankets. She made a face, how did the Autobots sleep without blankets? To her it was impossible not be surrounded by soft fluffy things while she slept, she needed them all around her like a nest.

Corvin smiled as the memory of her Mom popped into her processor. Her Mom always called her bed her 'nest' due to all of the blankets and pillows she had. Her Mom also was the first to state that she must have been a cat in her past life, due to her affection towards everyone and how she liked to rub her face against people she liked. Many thought it was weird, but that was just how she showed affection.

She placed her data pad on one of the empty shelves before turning and exiting the room to head towards the surface. She took the elevator up and to the top of the mesa. The da was sunny and cloudless, and the sun beat down on her, warming her armor nicely. She sighed and stretched out on the rock, fanning out her wings to catch the sun's rays. Small, black panels flipped open on the back of her wings to soak up the radiation. Ratchet had explained and showed Corvin and Vela how to do a few things with their new bodies, and one of them was how to activate solar panels that were located on their backs and shoulders. It was a way to gain clean, healthy energy that strengthened their armor and gave nutrition to their sparks and protoforms. The only downside to it was that it was rather slow. But it gave Corvin an excuse to sunbath like a lizard, so she wasn't complaining.

The silver and blue femme stayed out on the top of the base for a good three hours, gaining the company of Vela and Arcee. It was a nice femme bonding time, the three just talked about random things throughout the time. Arcee was very happy that she was not the only femme on team Prime anymore and with Vela and Corvin here it really evened the odds out.

"Woo! We bring the estrogen!" The three laughed at Vela's comment.

"So how are you guys adjusting?" Arcee asked after they settled down. She was sprawled on top of a rock that sat raised above the rest. Vela was laid across the ground in front of Corvin.

"Pretty well, actually, Ratchet's been a real great help with it." Corvin stated with her arms folded under her chin.

"Yeah, I found out that I can make my tail disappear into my legs! It helps a lot, but whenever I do it I always feel so off balance." Vela commented from wear she was.

"Well that's good to hear, the adjusting part not the off balance part." Arcee added.

"Yeah." The three settled into a comfortable silence. Corvin glanced up at Arcee, looking towards her winglets, pleased to see that the bite mark was almost completely gone. She had apologized to all of the bots for giving them the dents and scratches in her programed rage. The bots had waved it off; all of them had already forgiven her long before she had apologized. She had been on protection mode and they had understood that, and they had also given her a few injuries themselves. Besides, it was their fault for not gaining all of the facts before attacking; they had just assumed that they were Decepticons.

Corvin's HUD beeped with an oncoming message, from Ratchet.

:: I need you to head to the Med Bay for a physical. –Ratchet::

:: Ok, be down there in a few minutes. –Corvin:: Corvin sighed and moved to stand. The two other femmes looked at her.

"Sorry, guys. Ratchet needs me in the Med Bay." The two made sounds of disappointment and Corvin smiled at them. "Don't worry, shouldn't take too long." The femmes bid her goodbye as she made her way off the roof and to the Med Bay where Ratchet stood waiting.

"Took you long enough, Corvin." Ratchet snapped. "I have important things I need to do, so the sooner we get this over the sooner I can get to them." Corvin grinned at Ratchet's attitude; it reminded her of Domi just a bit. She had her fair share of grumps in her life, so she could deal with Ratchet's comments with no problem.

"Oh, I didn't take too long. Besides, my physical will give you a much needed break from those monitors. As a doctor you should know very well that staring into a bright screen for so many hours is bad for your optics." She commented lightly with humor. Ratchet huffed at her and told her to 'get her smart aft into the Med Bay'. Corvin snickered as she moved past him and sat on the front berth closet to the equipment that Ratchet would be using. Said medic bustled around the room, gathering a few more things that he didn't already have near her.

"This is a full physical, which means that you need to have your armor off for the beginning of it." Ratchet informed as her place a few things down and grabbed up some more. She looked at him with a look that conveyed her lack of knowledge of just how to do so and how she was uncomfortable with doing it in the first place. And Ratchet seemed to see just that.

"Don't worry, Corvin." He soothed, "This is a professional matter." He patted her arm a bit. Corvin still looked uncomfortable about it, but understood what Ratchet meant. She raised one of her arms to look at it before looking at Ratchet, who had his back turned towards her.

"I don't know how to take my armor off." The red and white medic looked over at her in confusion before remembering that she was new to this. He sighed to himself then walked over.

"Watch how it's done, I'm not going to do this every time you need to take your armor off just because you weren't paying attention." Corvin just nodded as he took her arm and moved his fingers to the elbow. With skilled servos he unsnapped the armor around her arm. She watched closely as he unsnapped her both of her arm plates and then her shoulder guard, exposing her protoform. Her protoform was colored silver and black. Exposed to the cooler air and Ratchet's warm servos, made her protoform tingle. She flexed her fingers. It appeared that the bigger parts were black while the smaller bits were silver, like her fingers.

She looked down to see that Ratchet had undone her other arm and both of her legs. He had now moved onto her back and wings. Her wings fluttered as his servos moved across them, it was rather pleasant. A bit of nervousness crept into her gut at the thought of being completely bare before Ratchet, even if he was a professional, it was awkward. Her back was now bare, as was her wings, making them feel light. A pile of armor was accumulating in the berth next to her. She felt Ratchet's fingers move to the base of her helm, poking around and unsnapping something there as well. The jaw guards at the sides of her face were pulled away. And with another snap, the whole top of her helm was pulled away.

Corvin jumped as she felt something fall out from under it, brushing across her shoulders and down to the base of her spinal strut. Corvin grabbed some of the stuff and pulled it in front of her face.

"I have hair…" well, not really hair, more like long silver wires that grew off the top of her helm in abundance. Ratchet hummed, grabbing hold of a lock and rubbing between a few fingers.

"Not uncommon. Most bots have something similar to 'hair', as you call it. But the majority chooses to cut it all off. It's rather tedious up-keep." Ratchet informed.

"Does any other Autobot have hair?"

"Arcee does, but she chooses to keep it rather short." Corvin played with her wire-hair as Ratchet unsnapped the rest of her helm armor, which consisted of her chevron, two bands that extended out of that chevron on the sides, four horn-like things that sat on top of those bands (two on each), and the armor that covered her face near her audios. It was actually quite a bit of armor, and quite heavy apparently, as her helm felt like it would float off of her shoulders afterwards.

Now they were to the parts Corvin assumed that Ratchet was purposely avoiding, for her sake.

He unsnapped the armor around her abdomen and waist. His servos were very warm and were hard to ignore. Damn, it was getting awkward and uncomfortable for Corvin. With her previous human heritage, it was all that more weird for her. He unclasped the sides of her pelvic plating, but left it there. Huh, he must have seen how uncomfortable she was with it and left it for her to pull away when she wanted. Her chest plates were different though. After unsnapped, it was pulled away and placed on the pile. Corvin looked down, expecting to see her spark casing and fuel pump and stuff…

Not fucking breast!

"What the Hell?!" She covered her chest a Ratchet turned back to look at what had startled her. His optics looked her over for any injuries or deformities that would have caused her reaction, but found none. Until he looked at what she covering her arms with. His optics widened and a surge of heat traveled down his spinal struts before he squashed it down.

_Professional, Ratchet. Remain professional. _

He had to make sure, though. As hard as it would be… for both of them.

"Corvin, I need you to remove your arms." He ordered her. She looked at him like he was twelve types of crazy.

"But…"

"Professional, Corvin. I'm not going to do anything more than what's necessary. And I can't well do that with your arms in the way!" Ratchet brought out his normal grumpy attitude, which seemed to help the bare femme. Ratchet went off of this, acting grumpy while inside he was in a state of… shock and disbelief. What was the chance of a breeder falling right into their laps? He needed to get all of the facts before he could tell Optimus. If they never got the Well up and running again, this femme would be the major factor in their race's survival.

Poking and prodding a few places, he observed how they squished and moved. Ratchet put a stethoscope on the center of her chest, listening to her internals. Her spark seemed to be beating extremely fast, but Ratchet knew that it was from nerves.

Corvin was mortified, she couldn't even look. Oh damn, she had one of her favorite characters poking and prodding at her boobs! What the hell?! Her face plates burned as the medic placed the stethoscope on the center of her chest. She was sure her spark was racing a mile a minute. Ratchet pulled the device back and looked her in the optics.

"Raise your arm," He grunted and pulled her left arm up and to the side lightly, bending it at the elbow. Ratchet then placed one servo on the side of her left breast and felt the sides, like the doctors do when looking for breast cancer in humans. Corvin found that she relaxing slightly as Ratchet kept his promise and only did what was necessary. He was very professional about all of it. He finished checking both sides and pulled back. Corvin crossed her arms and her legs, hiding her privet bits. Ratchet went about his business, checking her over, drawing a bit of energon, and having her rotate her joints. Corvin completely relaxed after all.

Corvin played with her hair, thinking over everything she had found out with this simple check-up. She was not that different than she was when she was human. She had hair, breast, and she found out that she was a 'valve' femme. Two valves actually, like when she was human. She looked down and noticed that she had a crack in the center of her chassis, and not just the one in between her breasts either! She poked at the crack, feeling her finger go into it and prod at the wires underneath. She wondered what was under it. A click was heard with that thought and her chest seemed to open and fold back into her chassis.

That was freaky as fuck. Corvin looked down at her opened chassis and finally saw what she had expected the first time. She stared in wonder at her spark, which swirled around in its translucent case. It was so pretty. The colors swirled gold and blue. She snickered slightly at that, a true Michigan fan till the end, huh?

Ratchet looked over at her.

"Oh, good, you found out how to open your chassis." He came over and continued his examination. When he was done he pulled back and her chassis closed. He now explained all he found to her.

"Now, I found out a few things that you should know. For one, you are a breeder, and not just any breeder. It appears that your previous human heritage has influenced your new body and made you into a special type of breeder that have a set of feeding glands on their chassis. These glands produce a rich type of energon for sparklings that is packed full of nutrition and minerals that create a healthy sparkling. This energon is better than any other energon produced by a bot, and creates stronger sparkling as well." Corvin nodded as she processed all of this information. She was a breeder and can have better babies than the rest. "Now, breeders can mass produce sparklings within short periods of time, and are extremely valuable. But most breeders are offlined to prevent the other side from getting ahold of them." She stalled, Corvin knew what that meant… and it wasn't good for her.

Her optics glared holes into Ratchet. Either he was implying that she was going to die because she was a breeder and they didn't want the Decepticons to get ahold of her or they were going to force her to have babies to add to their troops. Fuck being an Autobot; she wasn't going to get raped for **anyone's** cause.

She hissed at him, baring all of her teeth at him as her wings hiked up in aggression. Ratchet looked surprised and jumped back as she took a swipe at him. She grabbed her chest plates and pelvic plates and snapped them on quickly before jumping up and taking another swipe at him.

"Corvin, what-!" Ratchet exclaimed loudly as she started throwing things at him. She snapped on a few other pieces of armor as Ratchet evaded another piece of flying equipment.

"Get back, fuck wad! I ain't being no-body's baby making machine!" She yelled back. Snapping on the last piece of armor, Corvin jumped up and dug her claws into the wall, and started to climb high out of Ratchet's reach.

"What is wrong with you Corvin!?" Ratchet was confused and rather frazzled at the femme's behavior. Footsteps were heard and Ratchet turned to the door to see Optimus and the others enter.

"What happened," the Prime demanded. Ratchet just looked up and the others all fallowed his gaze to see Corvin, high over all of their heads.

"Corvin! What are you doing way up there?" Vela called up to her.

"Tell those fuckers to stay far away from me! I'm _not_ going to die! And I sure as hell ain't being no body's**baby maker**!"All of the bots looked at Ratchet in confusion.

"I have no idea what's got into her! I just told her-"Ratchet had a dawning look of realization. "That's not what I meant, Corvin!" Said femme was already sitting on the ceiling beams, high above all of them.

"I know what you meant, Ratchet! And I'll say this once and as many times as you all need to hear it, that if anyone's dick gets close to me I'm gonna **cut. It. OFF**!" All of the bots present with spikes flinched. Optimus looked down at Ratchet with concern.

"What does she mean, Ratchet?" He ordered. Ratchet sighed and looked at the red mech.

"I was waiting to tell you in private, Optimus." Optimus nodded and motioned for the others to leave. Corvin hissed from where she was perched as Vela left. Her insides burned with fear and her arms shook from the added energy pushed into her systems from her panic. The Autobots were good, right?! Would they force her? Would they hurt her?! **Would Optimus hurt her?!**

"Now what is it?"

"During the examination I found out that Corvin is a breeder." Optimus' optics widened in surprise and he glanced up to the femme that sat out of even his reach.

Corvin flinched at his gaze; she wouldn't be able to take it if he did, if he forced her. Her role model, her hero, someone she held on such a high emotional pedestal in her mind and heart after years committed to the fandom. After reading and seeing so much of her favorite fictional character as such a great and amazing person that always did the best for others no matter the cost, it would kill her to be proven wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And what has made her act as she is now?" Ratchet's shoulders slumped.

"Poorly worded sentences, Optimus. She now thinks that we are going to force her to breed." Optimus gave his old friend a displeased look that made him shrink down even further. The Prime looked up to the glaring silver femme, who still did not have all of her armor on, in fact she was still missing all of her helm armor, deeming it a hindrance to her escape.

"Corvin, I swear on my life and on my right as a Prime that we would never force you to do such a thing." He spoke gently up to her, not blinking or breaking optic contact. She glared at him and the medic standing with him, she was not going to believe them just like that. But Optimus' words held a heavy tone that oozed in sincerity and trust. And she believed him. Her glare softened into a wary stare. She wasn't ready to come down yet.

Optimus must have read her thoughts as he turned to Ratchet and led him out of the room, fallowing behind. Corvin was left alone in the Med Bay, sitting in the rafters. She was surprisingly comfortable up high.

She thought over everything that had just happened. Ratchet clearly hadn't meant to say that in the way he had, but it still made her insides burn in fear and worry. There was a large possibility that the Decepticons could find out that she was a breeder, and then she would become a main target to them. And if she was captured with them knowing she was a breeder? She shivered, dark thoughts racing through her mind. She would be passed from mech to mech, producing sparklings like a factory, just because she was a breeder.

And the Autobots? Yes, she trusted them not to do anything, but what if others came to earth? What then? Ultra Magnus was noble, but she didn't think she could trust him not to confide in the 'old ways'. She knew enough from her original dimension to know that Ultra Magnus was highly 'by the book' and traditional. What's to say that breeder usages were not among them?

And what if she was wrong about the Autobots here? What if her trust was misplaced and they were nothing like she thought? She had read plenty of stories, seen plenty of comics to know that not all Autobots were as shiny and good on the inside as they were on the outside.

She shook her helm and got comfy. She didn't want to think of it, and she wanted her stay here to be memorable for the good things, not the bad.

OoOoOoOoO

No one entered the Med Bay for the rest of the cycle, only once Vela did to place some energon cubes on the ground and leave. She stayed up in the rafters all night, only coming down to get the cubes, the rest of her armor, and a few sheets of metal. She used the sheets of metal to make some sort of nest like thing in the corner of the rafters; it was sturdy and hid her from those below. It was also rather comfortable and she was able to fully stretch out on it. She couldn't sleep, she just tossed and turned for hours. The morning came, and so did Optimus.

He came in with a '**_whoosh_**' of the doors, startling her awake. He came in with a singular cube of energon in his servo, and a data pad in the other. He looked up at her newly made nest and smiled a bit when her head popped out over the edge. It was rather cute, and she didn't look at him with any suspicion or wariness, just curiosity. This pleased him slightly, to know that she trusted him over the rest, except for the other femme, Vela.

"I have brought you an energon cube and your data pad." His lips turned up slightly at the sides. "Ratchet said that while you are up there you should at least catch up on your Cybertronian Biology." He heard a snicker from above. He was getting somewhere. He placed his two items on the third berth and walked over to the medical console. He typed in a few things that Ratchet had asked him to, since they both assumed that Corvin would feel more comfortable with him in the room rather than the red and white medic. Ratchet had not been very happy about this, and was still kicking himself for not wording his sentences better.

"You are afraid of us?" Optimus asked as he typed away. He didn't like the thought of anyone fearing him, especially fearing that he would force them into an intimate situation. He would never force someone. There was a sigh.

"No… I'm not afraid of you guys. You can tell Ratchet that he can come back in." She told him tiredly.

"Then what is the matter?" There was no answer for a bit and Optimus was sure he wasn't going to receive one when she replied.

"Even if Ratchet didn't mean it in the way he said it, his words still were true. I might be the last breeder, and if the Well doesn't get running… I'll be forced to bear children, whether or not I want it." Corvin proclaimed. She groaned, covering her face with both of her servos. This happened too fast, she had been here only a week and this shit was happening! She had expected something like this would happen, but after a few months or so. A week was just too soon.

"I won't let that happen, Corvin, I swear it." He sounded so sure and Corvin didn't want to put him through this. Hell, she didn't want to go through this. She barely knew him, and he barely knew her and he was already making promises. Corvin shook her helm with a small smile, he was unbelievably selfless.

"I know you'll try your hardest, Optimus. That's why I won't blame you if you can't." she looked over the edge to see Optimus looking up at her with a strange expression, one she couldn't read. She pulled herself out of her nest as he watched, moving around the rafters towards the wall she had climbed to get up. Grabbing the beam she was on with her ped stabilizers, she swung backwards. Her strange peds held her like any servo would as she hung upside-down. Optimus continued to watch curiously as she dug her fingers into a grove in the wall and let go with her peds. Her frame swung back and forth for a moment before she let go, dropping to the ground with a **_thud_**.

She grabbed her data pad and the cube of energon. She took a small swig of the liquid energy, tasting the sweetness of it. Corvin hummed in approval at the irregular taste.

"What supplement did you put in here?" she asked him. She was very close to him, but she was too exhausted from her restless night and the day before to think anything of it. Her inner fangirl would just have to wait till later to gush over him. But Optimus was still looking at her.

"Ratchet thought it would be wise to add some iron and mercury to the mix. They will help your protoform." Optimus didn't add that he had also added one of his personal sweeteners to the mix; he had hoped that it would help her to calm down, and it seemed to be working. She nodded while blinking slowly.

"It's good." She stretched her wings out and stretched slowly. His optics went to something funny looking on her right wing and he smiled slightly.

"You put your armor on wrong." She stopped stretching to look at him. "Your right wing." He pointed. She looked to her wing and saw that he was right.

"Damn it." She cursed softly. She pulled at the armor there, tugging at the wrongly placed clamps. She didn't seem to have much luck. She cursed softly once more as she failed to undo the clamps.

"Here, let me assist you." He only took one step forward, waiting for her permission to move closer. She looked at him cautiously before nodding and letting him approach. Optimus' servos glided over the clamps, slowly pulling them loose from her protoform. Corvin couldn't help but purr softly at the Prime's gentle touches; he was being so nice to her. It was actually rather strange that he was being so nice, bat as she thought about it the more it made sense. He didn't want to make her fear him, nor his fellow Autobots. He also didn't want to lose the only known breeder left in existence.

Corvin sighed; she could at least pretend for a little while that he was being nice to her because he wanted to, not because she was a breeder.

Optimus undid the last clasp on her wing armor and pulled it off. He moved the armor into its proper place and easily snapped it back on. But… he didn't stop massaging her wings. He had seen how she had relaxed under his touches to her sensitive wings; he also saw how tired she was. He hoped that he could lull her to sleep through his ministrations.

Corvin purred louder, her chassis vibrating from the force of it. It felt _niiiiiiccceee_. She swayed lightly where she stood. Optimus gently told her to sit and she did, if only to have him continue rubbing her wings. His thumbs pushed firmly into the surprisingly malleable metal, he worked them from the top of her wings, all the way to the base, where he pressed a bit harder and deeper into the thicker metal. The femme's wings were pushing into his servos, and her helm was lolling off to one side. She slumped over on the berth, her optics growing dim and her lids growing heavy.

"Sleep, Corvin, you have had a stressful night." Optimus' smooth baritone was all it took to send her into a deep recharge. Optimus continued to gently massage her wings for a moment longer, ensuring that the seeker was sleeping. The Prime smiled as she continued to purr even in her sleep.

He was very glad that he read up on seeker biology and programing after the two femmes arrived on base, if her had not he was sure that he would still be coaxing her down from her perch. He remembered that somewhere in the data packet it stated that a seeker's wings could be used to calm them down. Optimus felt a bit awkward as he recalled that they could also be used in foreplay. He hoped that Corvin had not thought he was doing that, or even knew it. He'd have to read more; he didn't want to do something that he thought was completely innocent while she thought it meant something completely different.

Optimus stood; placing one of the thermal blankets on Corvin he turned and left the Med Bay. Ratchet was working on the main terminal, scanning for energon signatures. The medic turned to face him as the Med Bay doors closed behind him. Blue optics stared expectantly into his.

"She is sleeping, and says that you may enter the Med Bay." He paused, "She doesn't fear us, and she understands that you didn't mean it the way it was said." Ratchet relaxed.

"What was the matter then?"

"She simply worries for the future, and those who will not be as courteous as us." He informed, Ratchet sighed.

"Any bot in her position would be. And the _Decepticons_… Optimus if they find out…" Ratchet was horrified by the thought. He hoped and prayed to Primus that they never did.

"We won't let them find out, old friend." Optimus laid a large warm servo onto the seasoned medic's shoulder.

"For her sake, Optimus, I hope you're right."

**AN: Ok, I'm hoping for a better turnout with this chapter. I'm thinking it's because I was gone for so long and stuff so no one really saw this. Anyway, any questions I'm happy to answer!**

**DesendraRecess****: Aww, thank you! I laughed writing it, and it's good to know that other people hold the same sense of humor that I do. I do very much plane on continuing this story. But this is an off-to-the-side story that I'm doing whenever I need a break from my main story, so I don't have a set time to update, just kind of do it when im finished with a chapter. But I do hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Till all are one!~**


	7. Chapter 7: DNGS and Interactions

**Chapter 7: D.N.G.S. and Interactions**

'_Bond_'

"_Bee_"

:: Com ::

"Regular talking"

The day was… good she could say. Nothing really bad had happened yet but nothing really exciting. Her and Ratchet had a nice talk and she reassured him that she didn't hate him nor fear him in any way. She cracked a couple of jokes about being afraid of his 'wrench of doom' which earned a hearty chuckle from the medic and lessened the tension between them considerably. Ratchet had finished her examination smoothly and started to explain all that she needed to know.

She is a breeder (duh), and breeders have different things about them that regular bots didn't have. Their bodies were specifically modeled to bear sparklings, multiple ones at a time as well.

"Your frame will adjust naturally to have sparklings," Ratchet said, pointing to a diagram.

"Will my belly pop out?" Corvin asked looking intently at the diagram.

"No, we are not like humans." He explained, "Your insides will be move around, most of your working in your chassis will be moved down into your waist. Your frame will become wider and sturdier to support the extra weight of carrying." Corvin looked on in fascination, watching the different places that Ratchet pointed to. Her weight would be centered on her waist, and her legs were thick enough to hold the weight of her frame. No wonder they were so damned thick. She voiced this to Ratchet, which earned her a snort. There was a comfortable silence for a while as they both looked over their own things. Ratchet them looked at the silver femme as he only just remembered something.

"The humans are coming today," Corvin looked up, her optics filled with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes, they've been away from base for the past week. Vacations and all." Ratchet spoke. Corvin rolled her optics, vacations her ass.

"Yeah, code for 'find out if the new bots are good before showing them the squishies'" She states with sarcasm.

"No…"

"Ratchet, I really don't care." Ratchet was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

"Of course, you guys didn't know if I was a _vicious, __**evil monster**__, summoned from the pits of hell to eat your sparks..!_" She grinned over to him, standing and looming over him for effect. Her servos had risen in the 'spooky' position as she made a face. Her field brushed his good naturedly, conveying her feelings. Ratchet Chuckled at her child like acts and curled his field out to brush hers. Relief echoed through his field. Hers pulsed slightly against his, filled with her calm happiness. Corvin stretched out her arms and wings as her field mingled with the medic's.

"I'm going to go check on Vela, see what she's up to. Com me if you need anything." Ratchet nodded and waved her out of the Med Bay. Corvin walked through the main part of the base, looking for Vela as she thought. She had gotten Ratchet to laugh a few times, and he didn't grumble as much as she though he would. She felt very happy that she could get the grumpy medic to smile and laugh, must have been from 'training' with Domi. She grinned as she sent a strong pulse of affection through her two bonds and received two back. She headed to the rec room, where she felt Vela was. She arrived to see her and Bee on the Autobot sized bench.

The two were… flirting? Oh gosh! Corvin clamped a servo around her mouth to hide her laughter. The two hadn't seen her yet, so she kept off to the side, remaining undetected.

"Yellow is a very nice color." Vela let an extra purr slip into her vocals as she curled up on the bench, one leg behind her and the other resting under her. Her arm was thrown over the back, making her whole body face the yellow scout in a seductive pose.

"_Thank you, purple looks good on you_." He beeped back.

"Aw, thanks. So, what do you enjoy?" Vela asked looking intently into Bumblebee's optics as she leaned to rest her head on her servo.

"_Racing and videogames, I play videogames with Raf a lot. And sometimes we go and race RC cars together."_ Vela listened to him prattle on like what he was saying was the most interesting thing in the world. Her optics blinked and sparkled with something like affection.

Ohh~, Vela got a crush! Corvin cackled internally, sending the information to Domi. Deep amusement filtered back.

'_fo reals?_' Domi questioned

'_fo reals!_' she confirmed. They both laughed over the bond, keeping the other third in the dark for the moment. Confusion pinged from Vela.

'_havin' fun with yo man?_' Domi asked jestingly. Vela's face only crinkled a little in confusion before smoothing back out.

'_What?_' Vela asked. She then turned and looked around the room and finally spotted Corvin, how mockingly waves at her as she crossed her arms with a grin. Bee followed her gaze and saw her next. Corvin could swear she could see a bit of embarrassment on his face.

"_Oh, hi Corvin, I didn't see you there_." He proclaimed in a chipper tone.

"I just got here, Bee." She smiled kindly at him before looking at Vela. "The humans are coming today." At this Vela's ears perked up.

"Really?"

"Yep, Ratchet told me."

"Awesome!" With this, Vela's tail unfolded from her legs and swished around. Moving around the bench, Vela skipped over to her side.

"Coming Bee?" the scout nodded and the trio headed towards the main part of the base to wait for the humans to show up. The three walked in and one was carried into the room. Optimus sat at one of the main terminals and Corvin had to look away to prevent from blushing blue. The memory of yesterday was still fresh in her processor, and the memory of his servos rubbing her wings and how it felt so nice made her chest burn from embarrassment. Her inner fangirl was going crazy, screaming and bouncing around chanting things like 'Optimus is so great' and 'he knows I exist!' She kept that little part of herself lock away tightly under lock and key in her mind.

"Kids here yet?" She asked the Prime. Optimus turned to look at her after she spoke.

"Bulkhead and Arcee went to pick them up. They should arrive back soon."

"Thank you, Optimus." He nodded once and turned back to the terminal. A burst of amusement flowed into her spark. She sent back a burst of annoyance.

'_Shush it, Vela'_

'_And you mock me, huh?_' Vela made a huffing noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Corvin swayed suddenly, pushing her hip into Vela's side and knocking her off balance. Vela hissed as she regained her balance. Corvin snorted as Vela moved to stand on the opposite side of Bee.

An engine sound made everyone turn to the tunnel. Bulkhead and Arcee appeared, each barring passengers. Three humans hopped off or out of the vehicles. Corvin smiled as they looked up and at her and Vela. Transformation was heard as Arcee and Bulkhead stood out of their alt-modes.

The three were all under the age of 17, two were males and one was female. The first boy was the smallest and youngest with brown gelled-up hair and horn-rimmed glasses. He had a large backpack and watch and was wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Corvin knew this had to be the boy-genius Raphael. The second male was the oldest of the three and was tall and lanky. He had black hair and gray-blue eyes. He wore a dark gray t-shirt with a light gray long sleeve underneath and a pair of jeans. This was Jack Darby.

The last of the three was the only female and in the middle of the two boys. She had black hair with pink streaks and hazel eyes. She had on the weirdest assortment of clothing that Corvin just didn't feel like describing. Obviously this was the famous Miko.

Miko ran up the stairs to the human platform, her gaze locked onto her and Vela. She finally reached the edge of the platform and hug onto the side bar as she looked up at them. The two boys quickly caught up and stood on either side of her.

"Who are you guys? Bulk said that there was new bots, but he never told us they were chicks!" Her voice was loud with a light Japanese accent. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared up at Corvin. Corvin grinned.

"I'm Corvin, and that is Vela." She pointed a thumb at both herself and Vela.

"Dude, you got wings! Can you fly?"

"Yep," Corvin bent down, fanning out her wings proudly. Vela quickly scooted over towards the humans. But she didn't really need to bend. She was short.

"Can you turn into a cat?!" Miko asked excitedly.

"Nope," Vela answered, "Just something I was sparked with." Miko turned to Corvin

"Can you?"

"I cannot. And I don't really don't want to."

"Why?"

"Not my style. Rather fly then go around on all fours." Miko made an 'ah' sound.

"How come you guys don't have insignias?" Jack asked out loud. Corvin made a confused face before she remembered.

"Because we all forgot," The Bots looked sheepish. "Eh, we'll get them later."

"Soooo, what do you guys do?" Miko asked.

"Depends on what you mean." Vela stated.

"Hey, you're Japanese?!" Miko bounced around a bit in her hyperactive excitement. Vela blushed.

"Technically no, but I am rather fond of Japan." Miko beamed at the beast former before letting out some rapid-fire Japanese. Vela responded quickly and Corvin rolled her optics. The two exchanged words for a moment before Miko let out a big 'whoop!'

"I knew Japanese would come in handy." Vela laughed out.

"English, ladies, English." Corvin suggested, waving her servo with a grin. The two femmes sat next to the platform with their legs crossed as that spoke, the Autobots watched the carefully for any signs of hostility, all of them ready to act at a moment's notice.

"Says the chick who speaks French just to piss people off" Vela shot back. Corvin looked Vela straight in the optic; any trace of humor had vanished off of her face to be replaced with a dead look of seriousness.

"Bonjour" Corvin said in a deep voice. Her act was broken after that as a grin broke her stoic expression.

(**An: Fucking FLY, GeT Away FROM me WhEN I Am Typing! I Will SMUSH your BRaiNs OuT WITH This key Board!)**

The kids and two femmes laughed together and the Autobots relaxed completely, felling a bit foolish for mistrusting them. They had been at their base for over a week now and had never shown anything but kindness and humor, but years of war had made them all paranoid. The kids seemed to like them as they continued to talk, Miko especially.

"Every day I'm Tumblin'" Vela sang while moving her arms cabbage patch style.

"You know Tumbler?" Miko bounced up and down.

"I run my very own blog," Corvin puffed her chest out, "Got quite a few followers." Her face fell into a look of horror before she turned and grabbed Vela by the arms, "My followers! They hate me now! I haven't posted up my new fanfiction in over a week!" Corvin covered her face as she let out choking sounds of her mortification.

"You like fanfiction! Who do you ship?" Miko was just a ball of excited energy now, seeing as alien robots knew about fandoms.

"Dean and Sam! Oh OH! And Bagginsheild, Merlin and Arthur, Johnlock!"

"Johnlock!" Miko sang out.

"Johnlock!" The two femmes sang with her.

"I am the shipper of all ships!" Corvin declared.

"I shall sink your ships will my canon!" Miko pointed a finger up at Corvin with a playful determined face. Corvin placed a servo on her chest in mocking hurt.

"You dare sink my ships?"

"I dare, for we all know that Destiel will be triumphant!"

"NEVAH!" Every Autobot was looking to be somewhere in between amusement and confusion.

"Let's not forget Super-Who-lock!" Vela butted in, the three whooped.

Corvin's optics bulged; Miko had uttered the name… Her mouth scrunched up, in distaste or happiness… one would never know.

"I never knew you got into Dr. Who." Vela said, looking over to her. Corvin shrugged.

"Not really, I just know what Captain told me."

"Ah,"

"Loki got me into Sherlock and I found Merlin on my own. Hawkeye got me into Supernatural." She was using her friends code names instead of their real names, stating their real names just felt… weird in a way, like she didn't want to say them in front of the bots. Said Bots were looking very, very confused. "OH! Which reminds me, I ship Tony and Bruce so hard, Tony and Steve are a close second though."

"Why Tony and Bruce?" Miko asked, scrunching up her nose.

"They're Science Bros! They are in the lab with each other **_all_** the time! Tony always gives Bruce is blueberries and is really chill about the 'Other Guy'." Corvin explained, her optics shining. She leaned close "It is canon." She whispered sincerely. Miko had a look of pure understanding as she nodded her head.

"I now ship," Corvin high-fived Vela.

"Mission accomplished side-kick." Corvin said to Vela.

"Oi, why am I the side-kick?"

"Because you're the pussy-willow in this montage!" Corvin was slightly horrified as she had almost left out the 'willow' part in her statement, and Optimus was sitting just a few yards away at one of the terminals, having long ago returned to his work as the femmes chattered. Corvin just hoped that the Bots had not learned any Earth curse words yet. Vela grinned up at her as she felt the embarrassment in Corvin's field. She had almost told a nasty curse in front of a 12 year-old, whose guardian and buddies were standing not too far away.

'_Holy_ _Shit on a fucking cracker, Vela!_' Corvin screamed through the bond, as she kept her position, with only her optics widening being the sign of her horror. Ratchet and Jack were both giving her long looks, both knowing the word. She'd have to be careful when Raf was around; she could probably get away with cursing in front of Jack and Miko, but not Raf. Thankfully a merciful being known as Agent Fowler came to her rescue.

"Prime! ... **PRIME**!" Fowler's voice boomed from the terminal.

"Special Agent Fowler," Optimus addressed. "To what do we owe-"

"What else?" The agent cut off," Cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinates, but not before they **_blew_** me out of the sky!" He was quite dramatic for an agent, weren't secret agents supposed to be all like… serious and stuff? Corvin and Vela stood and walked to be slightly behind Optimus as he stood in front of the base's main monitor.

"Again?" Miko asked with a giggle from where she stood on the platform with the boys. Corvin snickered.

"It does seem to be a recurring theme, doesn't it?" Miko nodded at her joke as she snickered. Agent Fowler continued.

"They tried to smash and grab for the D.N.G.S." His image was static in the screen.

"The what now?" Arcee asked.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, Aka: the D.N.G.S." His image was replaced by that of a metal looking box tied down by bungee cords and cloth straps. "It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."

"That's absurd, why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet jabbed (and insulted). Agent fowler took it in stride.

"I'm guessing to make a big-fat primitive weapon of mass destruction!" _Whoo! You go, Fowler! Put that old grumpy ass in his place!_ "It this baby were to melt down, it would eradiate this state and the four next door." There was a nervous sound coming from the human platform, Corvin looked over to investigate.

"Did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" Raf questioned with a waver in his voice. _Ohh, the poor darling_. Corvin withheld herself from scooping him up and cuddling him until his eyes bugged out. Wouldn't do good to have a pissed Bee on her ass right now.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to its destination before the Cons come back for it." The poor man sounded desperate.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question." There go Fowler's hopes and dreams. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all **50 states** and beyond." Wouldn't that do something for America? Maybe that Zombie apocalypse will finally happen and people will stop bitching about our corrupt system. Corvin shook her mind out of the more morbid thoughts and tuned back into the conversation.

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked with an almost defeated face.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It wasn't even an hour later that Optimus and the others were grooving and moving down the road, the D.N.G.S. and Arcee safely nestled into Optimus' trailer… that seemed to come out of nowhere. The preparation was rather simple, too (**AN: DAMNED FLY!) **Get the D.N.G.S. , get Fowler (and his plane), and hit the road. Corvin and Vela were not going; both were grumpy about it, but understood.

"What would the humans thing if they saw this giant-ass metal woman barreling its way down the road behind a convoy of sports vehicles and a semi? " Corvin had further explained, much to Miko's amusement. The bots had gotten ready while Optimus had waited by the bridge next to where Corvin stood. It was as Ratchet started up the bridge that Corvin said something.

"Watch out for any trees Optimus," she off-handedly advised with her arms crossed. If she had been looking at him she would have seen the Primes apprehensive look. It was only a minute later that they had left.

"We are locked onto your coordinates, Optimus. Barring any complications you should reach the drop-off point by sundown." Ratchet informed Optimus through the Comm. Corvin got bored two hours in when nothing happened, and opted for reading more on her data pad.

'**_Triple changers can have three forms-' _**This was all stuff she knew already, but it was good to know that fanfiction was right in some ways. Not the triple changer thing, because that was proven in Transformers: Animated and a few of the comics.

There was some light one-sided bantering between Optimus and Fowler, mainly Fowler attempting to prod at Optimus' buttons, and failing… _miserably_. Things got interesting when the cars and helicopter showed up, but Corvin was too engrossed in learning about transformation add-ons to notice. M.E.C.H. had already identified themselves and the Decepticons showed up when she noticed the change.

"Optimus, you have company." Ratchet informed. There were six Decepticon signals on the screen as Corvin stood from her seated position by the wall and walked to stand behind Ratchet. The bots had transformed after the Decepticons landed in front of them. The bots teetered on the edge of a cliff and were cautious as they engaged the six Decepticon drones. The four easily held their own against the drones, the drones' simple processors no match for the war molded Autobots. It was when Silas, M.E.C.H.'s commanding officer, found out that the D.N.G.S. was in the train that it all went south faster than a bird late for winter.

Optimus had gotten distracted by Fowler and was hit in the face with a log.

Damn it! She told him to look out for trees!

She watched as Optimus's health bar… thing dipped a bit lower, showing his state of injury. It was still in the blue zone, which was good.

"Optimus is down!" Miko enlightened with worry.

"And M.E.C.H.'s gonna grab the D.N.G.S.! We need to think of something quick." Jack exclaimed ugently.

"You mean… Like a phase three?" Raf put out hesitantly. Corvin moved up and stood right next to Ratchet, peering at the screen. Jack mumbled to himself for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, if M.E.C.H wants the D.N.G.S, they have to get on that train."

"What if we get onboard first? Ya know, run some human-on-human interference?" Miko inserted with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Ab-so-lutely NOT!" Ratchet cut off Miko's hopes.

"Yeah, that would be suicide." Jack said, backed by Ratchet's statements. Miko was not deferred.

"Hello?! United states of **_Meltdown_**! Lives are at stake."

"Yes! **Yours**!" Ratchet butted in again. "You want me not only to bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour?! I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong: mass displacement, trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!" The kids gave him a look. "Well… maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!" Corvin never interjected, knowing that the kids would win the argument.

"Would it help… If we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf asked, there was a few beeps on the monitor.

"Well…" Yeah, the kids won. Miko and Jack were then bridged onto the train as Ratchet monitored. The kids worked their magic and Ratchet complained about human tech when Raf got hit de-hacked in a way. Corvin watched Optimus' vitals… wasn't he supposed to be awake by now?

"Ratchet, something is wrong." She stared at the little blue bar under Optimus' picture. "He's supposed to be awake by now." Ratchet gave her a wide-optic look and typed a few things into the monitor.

"He's still unconscious."

"He needs to get up now!" Corvin's thoughts scrambled a bit, Optimus was the reason that M.E.C.H. retreated. What would happen if he didn't awake? "Ratchet, can you bridge me to him? Maybe I can wake him up." Ratchet didn't say anything, he just opened the bridge and she ran through.

It seemed like her whole body was vibrating as her vision swirled with the vortex. Blue and green turned rocky and brown as she exited the bridge. With a quick glance around she spotted the heap of Prime on a ledge across from her. Activating her thrusters, she shakily propelled herself to the other side and to the unconscious bot. She landed heavily next to him, rocks crumbling from where she had touched down. Corvin fell to her knees, reaching and shaking the red mech.

"Optimus, Optimus get up!" She shook harder, earning a groan as the mech shifted. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted the train rounding the corner and out of their sights. They would never make it… "Optimus Prime! If you don't get up I'm gonna have Ratchet weald your cod-piece shut!" She didn't actually mean it, it kind of slipped out, but it did its job. Optimus' beautiful blue optics shot open and gazed blearily around him before gaining focus. He looked at her.

"Corvin?"

"Yeah, get up; we have a train to catch." This earned a nod from him as he stood.

"We will never make it in time; there must be another way to stop M.E.C.H. from gaining the device." Optimus stated after seeing that the train was long out of his sights.

Corvin had an idea, a stupid **_stupid_** idea. But it just might work.

"I'll fly you." She suggested. Optimus looked at her.

"You do not know how to fly."

"I know enough. We are out of options, Optimus. Besides, I'm almost as big as you, shouldn't be too much of a strain." Optimus could see no other option.

"…Alright. But if it's too much you will tell me right away."

"Yes, Sireee." Corvin moved to stand behind him before wrapping her arms around his torso.

_Control, Corvin, control. No fanning like a crazy person, even if he smells like perfection dipped in masculinity and __**Oh My God**__-_Corvin had to use every ounce of strength not to just grope Optimus right then and there, but his beautiful ass was being pushed into her front and she could feel his whole body being pressed into her like it was made to be there. At least that's what she thought. _Control yourself! But he's so damned perfect and sexy and ahhhhhh I'm such a pervert._

Corvin ignited her thrusters, pushing bother her and Optimus off of the ground. The mech reached around and wrapped his arms behind them to hold on, carefully avoiding her wings, which directed them towards the train. He kept his legs straight as they flew horizontally towards the train.

Optimus was warm, oh so warm, and did she mention that he smelled amazing? Well she'll mention it now, he smelled great. One of the ways into her spark was through her nose… olfactory sensors. And Optimus was in the lead. Damn, she could get high just smelling him, if Cybertronians could get high that is.

The train was now in sight and Optimus adjusted his position as the helicopter flew away from the hole that they had created. They had won, and the humans had called a retreat. But M.E.C.H. was full of ass-holes and their leader was a sore loser. So the ass wipe blew the tracks.

::Optimus, Jack and Miko are on that train and M.E.C.H. has blown the tracks.:: Ratchet informed through the comm.

"We are on our way!" He replied. Corvin pushed fuel into her thrusters, boosting them forward faster than before. She moved in low as they came to the train, pulling up beside it with a surprising amount of control. She smiled at Miko and Jack as they flew past the car they were in. She moved to the top to the train.

"Corvin! Drop me next to the front!" Optimus yelled over the sound of the train. Corvin moved forward, her arms straining around the larger mech's torso. Optimus was one hefty bot. She dropped him on his peds and he ran. Optimus caught ahold of the front, digging his peds into the ground to stop it. Corvin knew that Optimus had it covered, but a little help never hurt right? So Corvin hopped next to Optimus herself, digging her own peds into the ground as she pushed on the locomotive. The metal dented under their servos, the wheels made loud screeches as the train slowed. They both released loud groans from the strain as they pushed.

The train stopped, a bit farther away from where it would have been if Optimus had gone alone. They stood, Optimus nodding to her once in thanks. She smiled back. The sound of a chopper caught their attention and they both looked up to see Silas fly away. But not before a strange buzz went through their bodies. Ratchet's voice cut through to them.

"Optimus are you both and the children… intact?" the medic was worried about her, awwwww. The kids were chitterling in relief and happiness.

"Intact Ratchet, crisis averted. But the world we live in is different than previously imagined. One that has spawned its own Decepticons, **in human skin**." So dramatic, but he wouldn't be him without a bit of that, hm? Corvin walked up next to Optimus as he retracted his mask and looked at her.

"Thank you for your assistance, Corvin. You were very brave." He praised her, and she couldn't help but bask in it.

"Thanks, Optimus. Though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been if you weren't there." She grinned up at him before putting on a disapproving and irritated face, which Optimus looked confused about. She punched him lightly in the arm, making him raise an optical brow.

"What did I say about avoiding trees?" She scolded. Optimus' confused face faded away to be replaced by a gentle smile. Amusement twinkled in his blue optics.

"My apologies for not heeding your warning," He replied back

"Yeah, maybe you should next time." She grinned up at him with humor.

"I shall."

"Good" She chuckled as a ground bridge popped up. Corvin lifted Miko and Jack into her servos as the four headed back to base.

**AN: HAHAHA! THAT DAMNED FLY IS DEAD! Review peeps! Because I think I'm going to start replying to comments and questions at the bottom of my chapters. Soooooo tell me what ya'll think or if you have questions, because I love reviews and they make me happy~**

**Stay tuned, because I got some amazing things planned for this story! **

**Till all are one!~ **

(Edited)


	8. Chapter 8: Close

**Chapter 8: Close **

Ratchet was in frenzy when they got back, having all of them sitting on the med bay berths, checking them over and over again. He dismissed everyone but Optimus now, and he was busy popping out a few dents in the mech's armor around his helm. Corvin was daydreaming about what she could have done when she was holding Optimus in the air. Poke and prod at his sensitive bits? Hold him close and never ever let go? Corvin hummed as she thought of just holding him close and never letting go. She'd get to smell him and it not be as creepy as she would have to be now.

At least she and Optimus were on some-what friend-like terms, guess fighting with someone helps you get closer in a way. She had casually joked with him and he had gone with it, even hummed a bit in what she wanted to assume was amusement. She really wanted to be and good terms with Optimus, even if she knew she didn't really have a chance with him, which was sad to think about. So she chose not to think about that. Instead she went back to thinking about how she had gotten to hold him so close today, how he was so warm and surprisingly soft. Not squishy, but not rock solid either… it was strange but pleasant.

Corvin felt something in her stir as she stared at Optimus, something deep … something dangerous. She had been holding it back ever since she got here. Her fingers twitched and her arms tensed, her throat constricted and her vocal cords hurt. She could feel how every cable and wire in her body tensed; she could feel how a strange chemical compound was released from her processor into her veins, igniting them with a strange but oh-so-pleasant feeling. Corvin stood up carefully and walked from the room with jerky movements. She couldn't let them see her like this, never. It would terrify them, and Corvin didn't wish to have that. The thing deep inside her moved, pulling her back towards the room full of bots. But she remained firm, moving forward out of their sight before sprinting down the hall.

They could never find out her secret. They would never look at her the same again if they knew her terrible secret. It would scare them; make them look at her differently, with fear and suspicion. They could never know.

Corvin moved into her room, locking the door behind her. The thing clawed at her insides, wrapping dangerous fingers around her mind and tightening her voice. She fell against the wall, shivering. She couldn't hold it back any longer; she needed to let it go! And that's what Corvin did. She released…

_The fangirl_

OoOoOoOoO

Vela's audios twitched from where she sat next to Bee in the Base's main room. She could have sworn she heard a scream…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Oh god_! She was a Transformer, **_oh goooooddd_**! This was a dream come true! AHHH! Optimus was real, and he could see her! Every bot could see her!

Corvin placed her servos on the sides of her face as she laughed hysterically. Her optics were huge from the amount off chemicals her processor was releasing into her body. Know that saying 'high off life'? Well she was 100% feeling that right now as her mind released happy chemicals. She felt the heat behind her optics, the way her whole body shuttered from the increase in her energon flow. Her voice was burning from how much she wanted to scream and how much she had been screaming. She sat there, digging her claws into the floor and the wall as she released her pent-up fan.

"Oh My GOSHH! It's Optimus PRIIIMMEE!" She was sure she was dying; this was such a perfect thing happening to her, so amazing. Hell, maybe she was in a coma somewhere making this all up in her crazy oxygen-depraved mind. "Oh, Mom! If I am indeed in a coma, please let me sleep!" Corvin felt a bit foolish talking to the heavens like her Mom could hear her wherever she was, but she couldn't find it within herself to care. Because guess what? **SHE waS in Her FANdoM!**

Corvin couldn't help it, she got up and started to prance around her room. She made a beet, dancing to her own grove as she celebrated.

"Oh, yeah! No-more fan art for me! Cuz I got the real thing!" The femme sang out as she shuffled around her room. "Optimus is a hand's distance away!~ Dose Bitches be jelly now, cuz I got him now! Oh, yeah Oh yeah!" Well she didn't really have him, but he had a whole hell of a better chance at least being his friend now. Corvin continued to dance, laughing as she thought of meeting all of her favorite bots; she already met her two favorite Autobots: Ratchet and Optimus. Now she just had to meet Megatron and Knockout then her quest would be complete!

"And my parents all said it was impossible for me to marry a truck! Well who's laughing now!?" Corvin yelled to the ceiling. "You judged me and made fun of me for being more attracted to robots than my own species! Well maybe this was destined to happen and some higher force was preparing me! Because obviously I can't be with a human like this!" Corvin felt the happy chemicals die away in her systems at the thought of her family.

Her family… She hadn't thought of them since she got here.

Corvin had a good life, filled with opportunities that she took when she could. She went to one of the best public schools in America, and that was where she met Domi and Vela and her crew. Corvin took phycology classes, and later became a therapist when she graduated from college with a doctorate. She had become an art and music therapist, and she took delight in helping people overcome their problems through hobbies. She helped people convey and overcome their emotional turmoil through art and music and writing and… whatever else it took. She was happy with what she did for a living, and she would have done it for the rest of her life, but then this had happened. Corvin was sure that she was fired.

She had a good connection with her family, and she loved them greatly. But her family was repressive, and her parents were not ones to give compliments or praise. It felt nice to get away from their negative outlooks, like a weight had been lifted away from her gut. She missed her sibs though.

Corvin smiled, she missed her brothers and sister, and they were cool. Feeling chipper, Corvin decided to head back to the main room. Besides…

She had a hot Prime to drool over.

Corvin let out a little 'hehe' before exiting her room, Corvin almost skipped to the main room. Moving down the hall, Corvin let a large, perverted grin cross her face as a certain red and blue Prime popped into her mind. Oh what she would do if she wasn't worried about losing all respect from him. Bad things, very bad things.

She reached the main room to find it the same way that she had left it in. And Optimus was still in the Med Bay. Good, she didn't think that she'd be able to face him right now and not grin like an idiot, thinking back on her previous thoughts. Corvin struck up a conversation with Miko about a mutual OTP.

"I seriously think that John and Sherlock are totally gay for each other, and that show was nothing but a fan service." Corvin stated from where she was leaning against the platform, Miko sitting on her knee.

"Yeah, you could totally see it after John's wedding, even before." Miko agreed, nodding her head, the piggy-tails bobbing with it.

"'He's clueing for looks.'" Corvin quoted, Miko snorted.

"That was one of the best times, ever."

"One-hundred percent," The two girls giggled. "Hey you wanna hear a cool song?" Corvin asked grinning down at the Japanese human. Miko vigorously nodded. Corvin opened a small box-tab on her HUD, pulling up the track that she wanted to show. Music played from a set of speakers in her chassis. An awesome mixed beat played out, drawing the attention of the rest of the bots that were present and not in the Med Bay.

"Brace yourself, Brace yourself," Came out from the speakers. The beat rocked out in a techno-step up, and Miko and Corvin started rocking to it. Soon Bulkhead and Bee joined,

"Your last chance, last summer, your last dance, to beat to your own drummer. Go out fighting, go out young, a flash of lighting, eclipse the sun. (Brace yourself)…" The song continued and the whole base-minus Optimus and Ratchet- was grooving. The bots were grinning, doing silly things the kids were showing them like the cabbage patch and the sprinkler. Everyone looked ridiculous. A new song switched on and they all adjusted their moves to match the song's beat.

Corvin was grinning widely, this was great. It was amazing how she could just play a good song and suddenly everyone would start dancing. Corvin waved her arms above her helm as she moved around, dancing with everyone. Miko and the boys were dancing on the platform; it had taken a bit of nudging to get Jack and Arcee to dance with them. Yet another song came on and Corvin shared the info through the Com. to the rest of the bots in the room, having them also blare it through their speakers. It was a very upbeat song and it had everyone jumping or fist-pumping the air. It was good that Bulkhead chose to pump his fist in the air, not to be mean… but Corvin was sure if he jumped like the rest of them it would cause an earthquake, especially with the fragility of human architecture. Vela danced next to Bee as Corvin dance next to Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Random dance party!" Miko shouted. Corvin was laughing like mad; these bots didn't know how to dance! Corvin decided to educate them. Grabbing Arcee's servo she twirled her around. Arcee grinned up at her as Corvin led her around by her servos.

She and Arcee had become pretty good friends during her stay here; Corvin assumed that Arcee was happy not to be the only femme on the team, so she befriended them surprisingly quickly. Arcee also helped Corvin learn some Cybertronian.

A 'whooshing' sound was heard. The bots looked over to the Med Bay doors to see Ratchet looking at them with a 'really' kind of expression. The music was still going and Corvin decided to take Ratchet's attention off of the embarrassed bots.

"Hey Ratchet!" She jumped into his view and his optics snapped up to look at hers.

"Good, just the femme I needed." The music slowly dyed down as Corvin looked curiously at Ratchet.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I need your assistance. Your claws can each into spaces my fingers can't." He informed, Corvin nodded, he probably needed her to get some wires or something that he couldn't reach, she was happy to help.

"Sure thing," She turned to the bots, "Keep the party goin', guys." She smiled at them before turning and following the medic into the Med Bay. She smiled wider as she heard the music start up again. She followed Ratchet into the Med Bay, spotting Optimus sitting on one of the berths. Ratchet went over and typed in the terminal for a moment, logging something into it.

"So what do ya want me to do?" Corvin asked, placing her servos on her hips as she shifted her weight to her other ped. Ratchet waved his servo over to Optimus and Corvin felt her cheek plates burn. That was a bad way to say it… Did Ratchet..? Damn it.

"I'll show you what you need to do in a moment." Ratchet informed. And in a moment he did. He led her by the berth Optimus was sitting at. "Optimus got rocks lodged in many of his gears and seams, restricting his range of motion and damaging his joints. I need you to remove the rocks."

"How did the rocks get there?"

"The fall."

"Oh" Corvin nodded her helm. Optimus looked a bit sheepish at the information from where he sat. "Um… how am I supposed to do this?" Corvin looked a bit panicky as the information of what she had to do sink in. She had to touch him, closely, in his seams and joints to get out the little rocks in there.

"Just reach your claws in and scrape out the rocks, it's not hard." Ratchet informed like it was a simple walk. Corvin didn't know what to do; they both looked so calm about this, like it was nothing. Corvin was close to Optimus once and in that one time she had almost grouped him several times and kept smelling him like some creep, now Ratchet was expecting her to get all up close and personal with him for a good amount of time like it was no-biggy.

Corvin stood in front of the red, beautiful Prime that she was about to help, she had to get it together! She had to cast aside the fact that she was about to prod around in his seams, which were sensitive, and the fact that he was sexy's incarnate. Damn this was going to be hard.

The berth was raised, making Corvin come optic level with him. She moved closer as Optimus observed her, standing just in between his knees. If she was kneeling right now she'd be level with- Oh God, Cast aside! Cast aside that thought! Bad thought! Be a good femme, Corvin and don't let your mind go into the gutter!

Corvin took Optimus' arm, scraping her claws into his wrist, dislodging the rocks. She concentrated on what she was doing, not on the Prime that was still staring at her. She moved up his arm and decided it would be a good idea to say something to take her mind off of what she was doing.

"I did tell you to avoid the trees." She commented. She felt more than heard him rumble in his chassis.

"Yes, you did inform me to be cautious of them." He sounded amused, if only slightly. Corvin smiled, feeling her wings relax a bit from their tense position on her back. The rocks lodged in his shoulder were being a pain in her ass, and they only moved when she pushed really hard.

"Damn rocks." She muttered, focusing on her work. Unconsciously she moved closer, almost pressing herself into him as she worked to get a better angle. A little part of her mind was overjoyed, and a bit excited at their close proximity. She could feel the heat coming off of him. She smiled in victory as she dislodged the large rock. Optimus rotated his shoulder, giving a released sigh as the movement was not hampered by the rock.

Corvin almost forgot who she was working on as she continued, thinking only about getting out all of the crud from the seams and joints. Some of the stuff she pulled out wasn't even rocks! Shrubbery, branches, rocks, mud flecks! The list went on. Corvin pursed her lips as she finished the second arm and started to work on the neck and helm area. Optimus' optics were closed, weird. Her fingers worked in, dislodging all of the crud and crap that had collected and stayed in Optimus' gears. She tilted his helm to the side, working out the crud that collected under his neck cables. She was also giving him quite the massage as well, working out the knots in his wires to get under them. She prided herself in giving the best damned massages…that were free. A silent rumble went through his chassis, she only knew due to how her chassis was now pressed to his as she worked. A piece was being stubborn, a branch was stuck and well hidden under one of the cables on the right side of his neck, which was her left side. Corvin couldn't see it well; she had to move to do so. So she came closer, moving her helm to try and pear in-between the thick cables in his neck.

There it waaass! Corvin huffed in victory as she moved her claws to pinch at the branch before pulling it out. She pulled back, throwing the branch in the pile of shit she had pulled out of this mech's seams. Fuck, did he ever clean this stuff out? His fingers were big, yes, but he could have gotten help with it! She mumbled a few things under her breath about all of the crud she was cleaning out. She then finished with his neck and worked her way down, getting in his chassis. She pulled out rocks and dead shrubs from behind his windshields and from in between his other plates.

Corvin never really took note of Optimus' reactions to her… preening.

Her claws were digging into seams and dislodging things that had been giving him pain as far back as when they first arrived to Earth. And Corvin was also the first bot in a long time to be this… close to him. All of the Autobots gave Optimus a good ten foot bubble of space that they never breached except on rare occasions. Corvin had only been here for a few months and she had already breached his bubble of space more than anyone else. In small ways, like standing a bit closer to him than the others, patting him on the shoulder a few times, and when she had flown him to stop the train. Now she was very close to him, preening him like a seeker would. She got out all of the little bits that had been bothering him over the stellar cycles they had been here. It felt…. Nice. To be close to someone, it was frighteningly foreign.

Corvin was a good, kind femme. He admired her for her cheer and how she wanted others to be happy. Optimus… didn't know what to do at the moment. Corvin was being nice to him, but she was making things… difficult. She was close, very close, getting in all of the seams of his neck and chassis. He could smell her, her scent was almost intoxicating, the mix of a breeder and a femme seeker permeating the air. She had huffed when she was getting that branch out of his neck, and she had blown hot air on his sensitized neck cables. His servos twitched as her claws reached into another seam on his chassis, digging out another rock. Optimus felt guilt as his core temperature rose.

Optimus didn't know that if Corvin had known, well… she wouldn't be complaining. Actually, Corvin would probably be the most proud, smug little femme in the universe if she had known. But she didn't know, and Optimus didn't know either. Mutual ignorance.

Corvin was too concentrated to think about just what was going on. Some deep part of her just **_had_** to get this shit out of his seams, make him shinny and pretty looking. Corvin hummed as she began to work on one of his legs, moving back and around to sit on her knees next to him to gain easier access. Her claws traced one of the scratches on his paint, that deep thing in her pinging that it shouldn't be there. But she wasn't here to fix his paint job; she was here to get the crud out of his seams. She dug out it all, working her way up both of his legs, all the way to his hips.

This was getting bad for Optimus. His legs were more sensitive than the rest of his frame. Corvin didn't know that, and she didn't know that she was hitting sensitive parts that even he didn't know about. Optimus didn't want to put Corvin nor himself into a bad position. Optimus' base programing was screaming at him that this femme was a highly fertile mate that would produce strong, healthy offspring. Optimus didn't listen; Corvin was a soldier and team mate, nothing more. And he would not interface with her. This didn't stop the raw programing in him from flaring, crashing against his solid wall of control. The wall didn't even shutter. Optimus was in full control of his frame. He clamped down on every wild program within him, shutting off all the lines of code that had emerged since Corvin had started her task.

Corvin moved behind him and resumed her work. The seams on his back were larger than the ones on the front, and she had little trouble digging in. Optimus relaxed under her servos as she worked out some knots n his back cables. Optimus sighed, allowing Corvin to continue as she worked out a rather large knot under his right shoulder. She finished with his back after a few minutes, and moved onto his helm. She lightly worked her claws into the seams in his audios, drawing an unexpected purr from the Prime. Optimus blinked this hadn't happened before. But… no one had ever touched his audios before. Optimus didn't protest as she continued, working her claws into his chevron and audios, purring deeply all the while. Corvin finished not long later, removing the last rock from his frame.

"Well, there you go, Optimus." She patted his shoulder, still sitting behind him. Corvin was slightly glad that it was over, she was two seconds from grabbing him and never letting go. Did Optimus know that his purring was driving her insane? The kind of insane that usually ended with some hot kinky shit behind closed doors?

"Thank you for your assistance, Corvin. It was much appreciated."

"Happy to help," Corvin replied. Her mind was racing; thoughts of him being so close were feeding the dark fantasies that sat at the back of her mind, purring evilly. She wanted to trace the scratches on his frame, to run her servos along the glass of his wind shields as he purred. Corvin bet that he would look amazing, his helm thrown back, his ventilations deep as he tried to cool the heat that had gathered in his frame as she explored.

Corvin hummed, these thoughts were bad to have in the presence of others, someone might catch on and ask her what she was thinking about, and then she would have to come up with some good lie that was acceptable. She didn't know if she'd be able to lie convincingly to trained warriors that could smell the smallest of hints deception. Better not chance it.

Corvin was still very close to Optimus, neither had moved much since she had finished. Damn he smelled amazing. _Wonder if he's as tasty as he looks. _Corvin held back her grin at the thought, biting her lower lip to hide it. Ok, she had to go now.

She stood, stretching to pop the joints in her arms and some in her back. Corvin released a grunt of relief as she settled back down. Placing a servo on the opening between Optimus' neck and shoulder, Corvin smiled at him.

"I'm gonna head to the wash racks, I'll see you later?" She made her stance a comfortable one, showing her ease and openness. Optimus nodded.

"Indeed, I shall see you later on in the day." Optimus replied from where he was still sitting, he had to stay until Ratchet gave him the "all clear". Corvin smiled wider before turning and exiting the room, her servo not leaving his shoulder until her left arm range.

Corvin left the Prime's sights before rubbing her temples. She needed a cold shower. Corvin sighed before inhaling deeply; she still smelled like him.

"Great."

**AN: Ohh~ stepping it up! Trust me, Corvin is only going to get worse from here on out as she encounters more and more of Optimus and his amazing smell and his delish hips. **

**Im so very sorry about not being able to upload sooner, but school started and I'm taking AP classes and on top of it all I have marching band from 2:45-5:15 every day except Wednesdays and weekends. But weekends are also eaten up by parades and competitions. Like this Saturday I have to wake up and be to the school by 3:15 ****_AM. _****Yeah, I'm not joking. I'm going to be marching at halftime for the Northwestern game, look for the white, black, and gold uniforms, I'm in there somewhere. **

**Why is psychology so hard?!**

**I love you all! Stay tuned for my next update. **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Till all are one~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dom-Dom The Decepticon!

**Chapter 9: Dom-Dom the Decepticon!**

**( I have redone some of this chapter, for those that have read it before I edited it, sorry I burned your eyes with my horrible writing)**

Domi was by no chance a happy femme right now, quite the opposite in fact.

"Stupid fucking pile of triangles" Starscream was always mucking things up. She would try to do something, Starscream would ruin it. He'd just come waltzing in with that stupid 'all holier than thou' smile and fuck her whole day up!

Now… Domi was a very nice, fun person.

**_BUT NOT WHEN A STUPID PILE OF CHA-CHA HEEL WEARING TRIANGLES CAME INTO IT!_**

Domi seethed on the inside, she didn't like being angry, she didn't like being a robot or being in this **_stupid_** fandom! This was Corvin's domain, not hers.

Oh, why oh why couldn't she have been thrown into another fandom? Sherlock, Merlin, Free, she wasn't picky. But no, the bitch known as Fate just had to throw her into this one! The one she could not stand!

Domi took in a deep vent, calming her enraged frame before proceeding down the halls of the _Nemesis_. She was heading to the training room to vent her anger of some dummies rather than the silver robots that walked around in numbers. What were they called? Beamicons? Whatever.

Reaching the room she poked a button that made the door whoosh back to let her enter. The room was spacious and colored dull silver. A shooting range stood off in one corner while several hitting dummies stood on the other side. Several of the small silver robots were cluttered around the training mats, sparring and shooting the targets… missing by a good foot…

Domi raised an optical ridge; this was how they trained their warriors? These mechs couldn't shoot the target from three feet away! Domi made a misbelieving sound. She pitied these robots, these stupid, blind robots that probably couldn't tell a screw from a hammer. Domi made her way over to the firing range, which was closed off from the rest of the room for safety. She opened the soundproof door and walking in before closing it behind her and walking to one of the empty stalls. Optics followed her every movement, from the way she her body swayed with each step or how her arms moved. Many stopped shooting, the sight of a femme too enticing to ignore.

Most of them had never even seen a real living femme, besides that Autobot femme but no one ever got a real good look without getting decked in the face, but know what they looked like due to holovids that the older drones had shown them… they were a lot prettier in real life, especially when they weren't trying to kill you.

Domi picked up an Ion Blaster-not that she knew what the hell it was called- and took aim. She fired multiple times, her shots missing the target by a few inches. Domi frowned, damn it. She didn't know how to do this! She was a fashion designer! Not a sniper! She was supposed to work with cloth and needles, not guns and swords. Domi sighed and adjusted her grip, bringing the gun back up and firing.

Wondering why she was using a gun? Well, she hadn't exactly learned how to transform yet. It was something she just didn't want to do. It would be like accepting her condition, and she didn't want to.

Her shots seemed to inch closer to target until it clipped the side, then another line in. She continued, venting her anger on the unexceeding target, planting holes all through it, until it was a covered, well almost covered. The inside rings only had a few holes in them, while the bull's-eye was untouched. This only served to irritate Domi further as she let out all her frustration that had built up over the past few weeks from not being able to see her trine to Starscream and his leering. Her optics flared a bright red as she exhaled and shot once more.

The shot hit the white line just by the bull's-eye. Close enough.

Domi placed the overheated gun down, the gun clattering to the stall's table. The target was swinging from the few inches of metal that was left at the top. Domi huffed before exiting the shooting range, her arms numb from the kick-back of the gun.

The vehicons stared at the black and green femme that just tore through the target, all of them captivated by her anger and persistence. Domi glared at her ogling crowd, hissing at them. She sure as hell didn't want any of them; she didn't bend that way and sure as hell wasn't going for a robot!

"Fuck off, dipshits." She hissed, barring her metal teeth. The drones didn't move. Domi turned, moving out of the training room and down the hall. She passed more of the robots, all staring at her legs, chest, hips and face. Usually it would give her a real ego boost, but not now when she was frustrated. Domi found her quarters, typing in her code and entering the room, the door closing and locking with a 'click' behind her. The room was bare, besides a bed and a small desk. Domi moved to the cold bed, lying down and opening her bond wide. She poked her conections, earning a poke back.

'_Hello~, Dom-ee-tron! How's life on the bad side of the bed?_' Corvin asked with an amused tone.

'_Oh, shut up, Corvin. You know how it's going!_'

_'Two shakes of a horse ass?' _Corvin commented with an obvious smile in her voice.

'_Yea- **CORVIN!**_' Domi's face scrunched up.

'_Ehehehe_' Corvin cackled over the bond as Domi caught her joke.

_'Ugh, I hate you so much. Where's Vela? At least she can go five minutes without saying horse, ass, or dick in every other sentence_.' Domi poked Corvin hard through the bond, earning a laugh from the other side.

_'Oh, she's with Bee, bitch got mad game. She and Bee are… **purrrrfect** for one another_.' Domi could just feel Corvin snap her fingers and point them in her direction in a 'gotcha' way. That girl and her damn puns…

'_No, no puns! You don't get to do puns!_'

'_But that's no… **pun**~_' Corvin was obviously doing this to piss her off, never wuld she actually do this horrible of puns otherwise.

_'That was so bad I'm about to throw up'_

_'Aim for Starscream, he's the reason I had to pick rocks out of Optimus' seams. It was horrible!'_

_'So your robo-boyfriend ain't getting you off anymore?'_

_'Oh, no. He's made me take many a cold showers, but being around him… and unable to grope…'_Corvin made the sound of someone dying.

_'Sounds heartbreaking' _Domi said with obvious sarcasm.

_'I swear! All that beautiful bod, but being unable to touch!' _Corvin whined dramatically into Domi's spark. That girl was two types of crazy that Domi was sure to never understand. She was almost in love with that stupid robot! Domi shivered, robots were gross.

'_You know I can fucking hear your thoughts, right_?' Domi jumped, she had been thinking into her bond on accident, not used to having one just yet. '_And I am not in love with him!'_

_'I said almost, not all the way!'_

_'And robots are not gross!' _

_'yes, they are. They are all metal and oil and gross blue glowy shit!_'

'_It's called energon!_'

_'Glowing blue nasty shit!'_

_'You are made of that "_**Glowing blue nasty shit**_"! You are saying you are a nasty shit and gross?'_

_'In this form I sure as hell am!'_

_'Pff!' _Corvin made a sound of disbelief into her spark, before laughing at what she had just said. _'Can I call you "my little shit" now?'_

_'No'_

_'Aww! But you just said it yourself!'_

_'I can say it because it is about me, you cannot.'_

_'You are no fun.'_

_'I'm a fucking robot; I don't have to be anything but pissed right now.' _Corvin was silent for a moment.

'_So, is Starscream as annoying as I think he is?'_

_'Oh, so annoying! He won't stop leering at me, and trying to touch me! It's so fucking nasty!'_

_'Eww! Run girl, run! He'll bring you down with him! Pull some ninja moves, do a backflip! Claim loyalty to Megatron! Do something to get him away!'_Yes, Corvin was being a bit dramatic, but all in good nature.

_'I shall! He's so gross."_

_"Gonna tell him you don't swing that way?'_

**_'I do not want the metallic D!' _**Corvin laughed at Domi's immediate response.

_'What about the metallic V?' _Domi paused.

_'Do they even call them vaginas here?'_

_'Naw, they're called valves, so metallic V would still work.'_

_'Well, what's a dick?'_

_'It's called a spike.'_

_'All I can imagine when you say that is someone like… shoving a railroad spike up someone's vagina.'_

_'**DOMI**!' _The pair laughed hysterically

_'So does that mean instead of horny for Optimus, you are spiky?_

_'Ugh, no, Domi! Stop!'_

_'You gonna shove a railroad spike up his vagina?!' _Domi and Corvin howled with laughter.

'_Oh my God, no! Shut up, Domi, shut up!' _Coolant tears were running down Domi's face, she was laughing so hard. The two calmed down after a while of laughing, both heaving and breathless.

_'…This place is so fucked up'_

_'yu' Just got to get the hang of it'_

_'Says the truck humper'_

_'Ya know what? That truck's got a fine rear end, and I wouldn't mind doing a little tush push' _A purr was in her voice.

_'EWW! I did not need that mental image!_' Domi covered her face with her servos, hiding her disgusted, but amused grin.

_'Mwahahaha!'_

_'We should try and get together soon, ditch the factions for the day and go do something.'_

_'I wish! Autobots are riding my ass! They must always know where everyone is at all times or you are automatically a traitor! It sucks royal dick!' _Corvin grouched.

_'Don't you mean… Royal spike?'_

_'Ohhhh!'_

_'Ohhh!'_

_'Dude why?!'_

_'You brought it up first.'_

_'You brought up the metallic D'_

_'But you brought up sex!'_

_'No, you did. About Starscream.'_

_'But you did about Optimus!'_

_'… I did, dint I?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'It's always me.'_

_'Well, you're a pervert in your prime.' _Domi didn't realize what she had said until it was out of her mouth.

**_'Damn right I am!' _**Corvin screamed into the bond.

_'THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!'_

_'I'm all up in that! Oh, so up and… **coming**!'_

_'Fuck your puns!'_

_'BA-DUM TSS!' _Corvin was great to talk with one of her trine again. Corvin and Vela were both at the Autobot base, while she was here at the Decepticon's, with that stupid pile of triangles. She didn't regret her decision to join the opposing faction; she was still pissed as hell at them for what they did to them and what they put them through. She just wished that they were there with her, to brighten up the place a bit, and to help her beat the ever loving shit out of the cha-cha heel wearing creep. Another thought crept up into Domi's mind…

She wanted to go home.

She had a life there! She was a successful fashion designer, with her own studio and workers to boss around. She had an apartment with Corvin and Vela on the same floor. She had her cats and her friends and she was happy!

But now she was here… living Corvin's dream.

Domi sighed, if anything, she would stick through this with Corvin. Domi knew that she'd want to stay until the bitter end, so she would, too.

Domi's comm. pinged.

'_I have to go, Corvin. Duty calls.'_

_'Auf Wiedersehn, mien Frau!'_

_'Did you just call me your wife in German?'_

_ 'Ich spreche kein Englisch!'_

_'Pff, bye you idiot.'_

_'Good-bye, Dom-ee-tron!'_ The bond faded into the background of her spark as she focused on her comm.

::Hello?::

:: Hnnn, _Domi~_:: Ugh, Starscream. She hated the way he would purr her name out! It was so fucking nasty!

::Yes?::

:: You are needed in the control room, be here in five breems! :: The comm. cut off. Rude!

_'What is a breem?' _She poked through the bond.

_'Basically a minute'_

_'Thanks.'_

_'No problem'_

Domi stood, stretching from her now-warm berth. Talking with Corvin and hearing how she and Vela were doing really helped her mood. Domi exited her quarters, walking down the hall and towards the command center. She reached her destination without any mishaps and entered.

The room was dark and foreboding, the lights set on dim, but the monitors bright, casting eerie shadows this way and that. The only colors in the room were black, purple and silver. Domi scrunched her face plates, this place needed a serious makeover.

A long walkway hung in the middle of the room, a floor higher than the terminal area below. It was made so those superior could look down upon their underlings. Large windows that also served as the largest screens on the Nemesis were stationed at the front of the room. And standing in front of those windows was none other than her least favorite cha-cha heel wearing pile of triangles: **Starscream**.

Oh, forgive her!**_ Lord_** Starscream!

Domi huffed back a sarcastic laugh. The only thing that bot could lead to was failure!

Starscream turned, his red optics brightening upon sight of Domi and her beautifully curved black and green frame. His mouth parted in a leering, but surprisingly charming smile.

"Ah, my _favorite_ femme." He purred, optics drilling into hers. Domi didn't like it, nor did she like him. Domi refrained from rolling her optics; she didn't want to deal with him. "You are probably wondering why I summoned you," she nodded. "There has been an energy signal. Relatively weak, but I need you to go see to it." Domi nodded again before there was another ping in her message box. "You shall be working with one of the new Decepticons on board… Breakdown."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Domi groaned, dust was in her gears. Another reason to hate being a robot! A blue mech was walking with her; he was a bit shorter than her with an orange face and a larger chassis.

Looked like he had boobs.

And he was hitting on her… but not as bad as Starscream. He was actually being quite cute about it.

"Your colors flow so beautifully, wonder nobody has come for your servo yet." And he looked her in the optics! Which was a plus in her book.

The scanner in Breakdown's servos beeped, detecting energon nearby. Breakdown moved his helm in the direction the detector showed him the energon was. The two walked in silence for a while for covert means.

"You know what that round thing is? You're smarter than you let on." A small, Japanese voice stated.

"And even dumber than he looks," Breakdown jutted in. They walked through an arch in the rock, two beings –an Autobot and a human- came into view.

"Breakdown…" The Autobot said, his blue optics not straying from the yellow pair Breakdown possessed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Domi placed her servos on her hips, but was ignored by all except the human who giggled, looking her up and down. Breakdown laughed.

"Miss me?" He mocked.

"Like rust in my undercarriage." The Autobot bit back. What was his name? Hardhead?

"You know this lunkhead?" the girl human asked.

"We have a history…"

"And you have a pet!" Sarcastically happy, "Does it play catch?" Breakdown proceeded to yank one of the pillars of marble out of the ground. Domi hissed, those were ancient! And he was just going to destroy it?! "Catch!" the heaved the pillar in the direction of the human. But the Autobot got in the way.

"Miko stay down!" the Autobot yelled. Breakdown looked to her.

"Me and Bulkhead go way back," Oh, that was his name! "Just let me have him, sit tight unless there is an opening?" he stated it as a suggestion, and Domi found it hard not to agree. She nodded once again.

"Kick Auto-ass." She demanded, the mech in front of her grinned before jumping into the dust cloud. He proceeded to tussle with the Autobot, throwing him around and breaking stuff. Domi observed her surroundings, taking in the picture of the golden orb. Breakdown quickly finished with Bulkhead, breaking the picture in the process.

"Opps, hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." He grinned before transforming and pealing out of the excavation site and away from the Autobot and the human. Domi ran after him, her long legs keeping stride with the racing truck. Her peds clanked heavily against the ground, her peds leaving groves in the ground. Domi clicked her comm.

"Soundwave, a bridge would be delightful." Her request was fulfilled not a moment later as a portal thing opened in front of her. She and Breakdown raced through, their bodies buzzing from the bridge. Domi came to a sliding stop, her metal feet screeching on the ground. Starscream and a red mech stood waiting.

"So?" Starscream demanded as the red mech looked her up and down.

"Energon harvester." The seeker mech grinned at Breakdown's words.

"Excellent" He purred. The red mech stood forward, still looking at her.

"And who is this beautiful specimen?" Ewww, another one! Domi had to admit that his voice was rather pleasant to the audio, not like Starscream and his winy, scratchy voice!

"My name is Domi." She informed, folding her arms over her chassis.

"Hm, pretty name for a pretty femme." Blegh, she's so done! Domi looked at Starscream.

"Are we done? Can I go?" The red mech didn't seem effected by her words as he gazed over her frame.

"Yes, Domi. You may leave." Starscream waved her servo and Domi turned on heel and left, leaving three mechs looking after her… well after her ass that is. Domi couldn't bring herself to care, she was tired and her berth was singing louder than her disgust.

Stupid robots.

**AN: Whooo! DOM-DOM THE DECEPTICON! Love ya Dom-ee-tron! This was for you!**

**Ok, so yeah, updates are slow, but they are worth it right?**

**Im taking German classes, that's why there is that little tidbit of German in there.**

**SweetSpark22: Even so, I don't like spoiling things, less of a surprise, ya know? I do that sometimes too, the skipping to the last page, just to see. I don't understand what is going on until the end, but it works. Im able to predict movies, any movie I watch I can say what the ending is. The thing you predict with Corvin, well as I've said before, not wrong but not right. You will have to see~ :3 By 'how it happened' I don't know how exactly you meant it. It could have been entirely innocent, or very perverted… like me. I'm very perverse, that is how I write this story! Im glad I have notdiss appointed you and I shall try to continue.**

**DesendraRecess: I aim to please, I enjoyed writing that little part, too. I don't want Corvin to be in control… but sadly she has something holding her seductive smex making side back. I shall continue on!**

**Till all are one!~**


	10. Chapter 10:First Missions and Joining

**Chapter 10: First Missions and Joining **

Corvin sighed. She was staring at pure perfection …

Also known as Optimus Prime's backside as he bent over to grab a data pad that had fell behind the console.

A wolfish grin crossed the femme's face the mech of her affections shifted a bit to try and reach the data pad, making his beautiful booty stick out that much more. _Ah, perfection._

Her optics were wide, tracing every seam and design in his legs. Somewhere deep within Corvin's mind her consciousness screamed that she was a pervert and not to take advantage of this opportunity and that she should respect him and not stare at him like some starving animal looking at a slab of meat. But the other part of her mind yell louder saying that she did respect him and that she knew very, very well that she was a pervert and staring at him like this was not respectful in the least… but she couldn't find it within herself to stop. This was a beautiful opportunity that she was not going to pass up. _Wonder if he tastes as good as he looks_

Corvin grinned wider, she was going to think that every time she looks at him, isn't she?

Yes, yes she was.

Sadly at this time, Optimus finally managed to grab the data pad that had been giving him so much trouble. Aww, but she was enjoying it! Corvin made a face, her wings and audios twitching in disappointment. Oh well, she lived in the same base as him, she was bound to see more of the Primly Booty in time.

Turning back to her own data pad, which held a series of short stories from Cybertron, she continued to read. They were all very interesting, but they were all a bit difficult to understand, due to being translated from cybertronian to English and both languages had words that the other did not. Ratchet was teaching her and Vela how to read cybertronian; it was weird as cybertronian had a few more glyphs than English had letters. Corvin was grasping it surprisingly well, her advanced processors clicking all the information into place. She was able to read with a breeze, but speaking it was rather difficult. She always had trouble with speaking other languages. Yes, she could read them like a charm, but speech? Nope! She sounded like a four year old in any other language besides English.

Corvin used her processor to connect to the internet and through the internet, to Pandora. She logged into an oldies station. **_Fuck yes, Bon Jovi_**! Corvin bobbed her helm to 'Livin on a Prayer', lightly tapping her servo on her leg that was kicking to the beat.

What Corvin didn't know is that her audios couldn't hear anything with them tuned into Pandora, and she was a bit louder than she thought. And while she didn't notice anyone, everyone noticed her…

"She's listening to music." There was a snort.

"Figured."

"Let's not disturb her."

"Wouldn't want to, this is hilarious."

"Indeed" Arcee replied with humor lacing her voice. She, the rest of the Autobots (minus Bulkhead, he was off doing some recon mission), and Vela all watched as Corvin obliviously moved to the music. It was rather funny to watch her with her optics closed and her mouth scrunched up.

Optimus glanced over from where he sat at the console, briefly watching Corvin dance seated. He felt a flash of amusement filled him before dissipating into the dull drone he was used to. He turned back to the console, only glancing back once or twice more at the laughter of his men.

The song changed to the next, which was "Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond. _Aw yeeah! _

_Sweet Caroline!_

"Ba ba BA!" Corvin jumped at the voice that knocked her audios off of Pandora. The silver seeker glared up at the cat femme that was so close to her face.

"Hey!" Corvin grouched out, causing the cat femme to snicker. The femme backed up as Corvin took a swipe at her. But before she could get up and hit her properly, the main terminal beeped.

"Ground Bridge." Bulkhead's voice demanded. Oh, he sounded grumpy. Corvin decided to flee the scene before she got caught up into things; she had a feeling that Breakdown had finally made his appearance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

First field mission… yay…

Note the obvious sarcasm lacing her thoughts.

Corvin rumbled in jet form, yes her jet form. She was a blackbird model, fast and stealthy, but also big enough for her massive frame. She thought it was an awesome choice, plus that one old bot in the second transformers movie was a blackbird, so that was a cool fact.

But why would they need a Blackbird jet at a museum? She wasn't very stealthy on the ground; in fact she stuck out like a sore thumb.

She grumbled again. At least it was night and the only staff at the museum was that one security guard. And the fact that it wasn't just her doing this, a few of the Autobots were with her.

"The children are in position." Optimus' voice rang through her comm., knocking her from her thoughts. Corvin thought about what she knew was going to happen soon, the arrival of Knockout and Breakdown.

Or as she liked to think: the Hotty and the Pirate.

She couldn't wait to meet them! She had to withhold her girly squeal of delight at the thought of meeting more of her favorite characters , but then her thoughts turned evil when she remembered that Knockout's got a thing for Optimus.

**_Aw Hell no!_**

Corvin huffed, Knockout better not make a move or the femme fists will be flying! She snorted, Pff, she couldn't fight! She'd get her royal blue aft handed to her! She needed some training or something, basic defense just so she didn't die as soon as she sees a vehicons. She could even get Ratchet to teach her some first aid, just in case.

"-You're real heavy duty." A seductive, purring voice waved away her thoughts. There was a noise of transformation, and then the sound of breaking glass was heard. Corvin transformed, standing in all her curvy, overly sexualized glory. Her wings twitched as she made a very displeased face at the sound of Optimus' yell of pain.

**_No one hurts my precious baby!_**

The angry femme stomped over to the other side of the building, the concrete under her peds cracking with the force of her steps. She turned to corner, coming upon the sight of Knockout zapping her Prime. Knockout was so busy cackling that he didn't see the pissed femme charge over like an angry bull, so he was not in the least prepared for when a femme double his height and triple his weight came barreling into him.

"GrAHG!" was the sound the red doctor made as Corvin football tackled him to the ground. Metal screeched against concrete as they slid from the force of her tackle. A loud shrill screech of 'My paintjob!' was heard as Corvin threw the mech away with a surprising amount of strength. She twisted onto her peds, standing fully as the red Decepticon stood and glared daggers at her, but froze at the sight of her. Red optics ranked over her frame like she was a delicious feast of high-grade and rust sticks, tracing her curves and seams as if her armor would just pop right off for easy access.

_Ugh, no gross._

"Hmm, so many beautiful femmes on this planet." The mech purred like the pervert Corvin knew he was. Well… she was too, but that was beside the point. "To bad you're on the Autobot side, we could have had some fun." Corvin had to grin at that one, Corvin was very sure that if she wasn't so into Optimus and had some morals holding her back, she would be banging every Bot and Con she could get her claws on. Hell, she could probably end the war if she tried, she'd just have to find out how to convince everyone to get together, then she could work her femme/seeker/breeder magic and Boom! Peace orgy…

_No, no bad Corvin~! Hehe, good Corvin… God I need help_

"To bad, I'm sure I would have blown your mind." Her tongue peeked out of the side of her lips, making the red mech shutter. Why the fuck she just say that? The doctor grinned, and then charged, twirling his staff around next to him. She didn't have time to move as Knockout's staff came crashing into the side of her helm. Stars exploded as her optics had to reboot from shock.

"Son of a bitch!" she snapped at her pain, Corvin threw her arm around, her claws curved inward as she sliced through his chassis. There was a cry of pain from Knockout as he stepped back, clutching his ripped chassis. Corvin had to brace herself against the wall of the museum, her helm still dizzy from Knockout's blow. She heard a growl from the red doctor and turned just as he stabbed her neck with the electric side of his staff.

Corvin expected pain… but besides the jolt of the staff hitting her neck, it didn't hurt… In fact, it felt pleasant, the electricity flowing through her body like a rush of energy and gentle pleasure. Knockout's optics widened at her lack of response, what was up with this femme?!

Corvin grasped the staff, her optics glaring daggers at him as she remembered why she had been fighting him. A strange feeling came through her, and even more of the pleasant feeling came into her… traveling through the servo and arm holding the staff. The energy crackling at the end of the staff dimmed before snuffing out completely like a candle in the wind. The confused femme grinned at the even more confused look on the Decepticon's face plates. You could say he was…_ shocked_.

She didn't have time to degrade herself for her stupid pun; the Con she was fighting was thrown off by a larger red form. Her Prime had come back to his senses and had come to her aid. An engine roared, and Breakdown in alt mode roared away, yelling to Knockout that Soundwave had the energon harvester. Oh, she forgot about that…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bulkhead had destroyed the energon harvester, and now all the bots were gathered at the main room.

It was time to become an Autobot…

Corvin kneeled before Optimus, Vela doing the same on her left. Corvin was grinning from audio-to-audio, giddy and still energized from her weird skirmish with the Decepticon's vain doctor. She was gonna be a bot! Finally! Optimus stood before them, and Corvin couldn't look him directly in the optics in fear she would just burst with overwhelming happiness. That and she didn't want him to see the affection that was likely to pop out of her optics and squeeze him close.

"Do you, Corvin and Vela, swear allegiance to me and the Autobot cause?" He voice melted over her audios, filled with something similar to pride and joy. Corvin was happy to make him feel such, if that was what he was truly feeling.

"We do," they chorused in unison.

"Do you promise to protect the innocent, defenseless, and weak? Do you promise to defend the right of freedom for all sediment beings? And do you promise to uphold the Autobot code and defend your brethren? To do what is good for all, even at the price of your life?"

"We do"

"Then rise, join us and claim your marks of this promise, Autobots Corvin and Vela." Yes, there was a smile in his voice. Corvin was beaming as she stood, and was finally able to look him in the optic. He and the rest of the Autobots were smiling, the others were clapping, hootin' and hollerin' like the bunch a weirdoes that they were. Corvin couldn't really help it as she moved forward and hugged her Prime.

Yes, the others continued to cheer, not stunned by this action for some reason, in anything they cheered harder… weird.

Oh yeah, those bots were cheering for their new comrades, but that didn't stop them from sharing knowing glances and grins. Sorry to you, Corvin, but they weren't as oblivious as their Prime. They saw how she looked at him, how she just seemed to pop out of nowhere whenever he was out of his quarters. They didn't disapprove, no not at all; yes it was a bit strange to see someone going after their 'holly and untouchable' leader, but they were eager to see how things would play out. They already had a pool running, those jerks.

Optimus' arms went around her lightly, not in hesitation but in surprise. After he got over his surprise, he truly hugged back, smiling lightly. It felt nice to be hugged.

Corvin pulled back, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment." She admitted. Optimus waved off her apology.

"It is quite alright, Corvin" he nodded to her before looking to Ratchet, who had the welding patches ready. Corvin and Vela walked over to Ratchet and sat on a set of large crates next to his tools. Vela went first, getting the symbols on her hips and center of her chassis. When she transformed the symbols stayed on her hips, right on her hindquarters. Then it was Corvin's turn.

One on the center of her chassis, like the others. Ratchet went to place one on her wings when she stopped him.

"I was actually hoping to have that somewhere else…" She told slowly. Ratchet raised an optical brow.

"Well, where do you want them then?" He inquired with an irritated tone. Corvin clicked her claws to the crate as she folded her legs. "Well?" he was getting frustrated. Corvin was kind of embarrassed as she pointed to her ankle joint, the circle part that connected her back ped stabilizer to her front ones. It joint was smooth and circular, jutting out of the side of her ped slightly. Ratchet looked to where she pointed and nodded. "On both?"

"Yes please." Ratchet got to work, firmly welding the Autobot symbols to her ankle joint. Corvin was smiling widely as he finished the last stripe. She felt good, happy and confidant in her placement choice, it was a cool spot to put the symbol. She stood; bouncing on her peds as she observed her new marks.

"Ah look good, don't I?" She placed her servos on her rounded hips twisting her torso to face the others while her peds still pointed away from them.

"Yeah Corvin, awesome choice in placement!" Bulkhead complimented. Some of the bots were looking a bit higher than her ankles, causing Corvin to roll her optics. Optimus wasn't even looking directly at her, strange. She turned to the group fully, smiling at all of them.

"I'm an Autobot now"

**AN: Whoo! Chapter is done! I haven't been able to do much writing lately, blegh to that eh? I have pictures of Domi and Corvin up on Deviantart! They look totally bad ass!**

**SweetSpark22: I love Domi so much, and I love her even for her hatred for my lovely fandom :3 Breakdown is Ok, but Bulk is 100% better! Yes, I am quite perverse in mind (Note Corvin's thoughts, yeah) I have many things planned for this story, I recon the journey is going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride XD**

**DesendraRecess: I am happy I made you laughed once more :D I love to make people laugh and I hope to have your gut busted by the end of this story (which is still a very long way off, srsly dis gonna be a long story)**

**Guest: Yes, there shall be many more chapters for this story!**

**Till all are one~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Cutlery

**Chapter 11: Cutlery**

**(M rated for all my fellow robo-booty watchers)(srsly tho, robo-dick warning)**

Corvin was on Tumblr. Yes, **_Tumblr_**. She had hooked up her laptop to one of the spare data pads and was now surfing the web while sitting on the top of the silo. It was actually really funny; she still had the internet from her world, which meant she had fan art, and fanfiction. All about the bots she was currently living with. _Oh, this was great!_

Corvin snorted at the post she just read before her face went back into a neutral expression. She looked up several tags, scrolled through her dash, seeing robutts galore and feeling like a delighted pervert when a rather risqué picture of Optimus came up. She hit the reblog button as she cackled internally. She just hoped that no one would look through her laptop and find it a good idea to look at her history. She didn't want to explain half of it.

"Head-cannon about Optimus and sweets, eh?" Corvin tapped her metal chin in thought. She was a decent baker as a human, what's to say she couldn't make some cybertronian sweets?

The femme closed the tap for Tumblr and stood, subspacing the data pad and her laptop, she went down to ask Ratchet a question. Coming down into base she heard the kids saying something about a race.

_Oh yeah, the race, Knockout, got it._ Corvin didn't want to get into this one, mainly because she just knew Optimus was going to give one hell of a lecture to all who participated_. Nope, don't wanna do dat, being yelled at by Ops would be sad. _

She walked over to Ratchet, making sure to walk a bit heaver to announce her arrival. The medic turned to her.

"What?" He snipped, clearly he had more important things to than speak with her. She smiled brightly, not bothered in the slightest by his tone.

"Would you happen to have any data pads on Cybertronian treats?" Ratchet looked thrown through a loop. He responded dumbly with a 'what?' and she smiled wider. "I wish to learn how to make food for us." Ratchet blinked before giving her a look.

"Why would you want to learn that?" He asked in suspicion.

"Because having the same thing day-in-and-day-out is boring." She whined. Ratchet rolled his optics before grouchily informing her to look in storage bay 4. She beamed and hugged him tightly for a moment as she said her thanks, making him sputter in shock. She pranced down the hall before he had time to recover. She cackled as she saved the picture she had taken of Ratchets face into her hard drive.

She whistled a loud tune as she walked to storage bay 4, thinking on what she would find. She wondered if she could make rust sticks.

She reached the storage room and opened the door. The room had not been entered in a while, judging on the thick layer of dust that had settled upon the Cybertronian sized crates. Corvin moved through the boxes, reading the labels that had been written in Iaconian. The glyphs were easy to read now.

Weapons, first aid, history, data logs, personal files (tempting), AH! Cuisine.

Corvin went over to the smaller crate and clicked at the locks, opening them with a set of 'snap's

Inside was a few data pads, about 4 of them, but there was other things, too. A bowl looking thing, a metal sheet with 12 long groves, a spoon that looked like a whisk and a fork, and a few cubes of different things. Corvin hummed, closing the lid and picking up the crate as she stood. She carried the crate to the main room, Optimus was there talking to Ratchet, Jack and Bee were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Optimus!" She chirped. the Prime temporarily stalled his conversation with Ratchet to look to the femme who called his name. He blinked at the sight of the crate in her arms. "Can I use this?" She looked hopefully at him, her optics wide. She was bouncing slightly on her heels in excitement. Optimus smiled slightly and gave the affirmative. The femme gave a happy gasp and turned on heel to bounce down the hall, the 'clank clank' of metal hitting metal fading as she moved away from them. The smile stayed on Optimus' face as he continued to speak with Ratchet on a few matters before he excused himself to go finish some paper work in his quarters. He was walking down the hall towards his room when he heard the faint sound of music, which grew louder as he walked closer.

"Fallin' to pieces, but I need this, yeah I need this," He heard a voice go with the music and he quirked an optical brow. He heard the voice continue in a strange sort of singing. H reached the source of the music, which happened to be Corvin's quarters. Her door was slightly open and he was able to look inside and spot the femme.

She held a cutlery bowl and spinner (the spoon-whisk-fork thing). She was dancing as she twirled the spinner in the bowl, her whole frame moving with the song as if she was programed just to do so. Shamefully, his optics didn't stay respectful, no matter how much he tried; his optics seemed to be glued to how those hips seemed to move from side to side, then in a circle, then back and forth once more.

"But I still stay, 'cause you're the only thing I know. So won't you take oh, won't you take me home!" She rocked her whole frame back and forth, the contents in the bowl sloshing around, but the femme didn't notice. Shameful fantasies raced through the Prime's processor of that frame, rubbing against his own, that smile of hers, just for him.

She moved wilder, helm bobbing hard to the beat, adding to his fantasies. He could feel his core temperature raising. So many thoughts raced through his processor, but one kept coming back, his programing singing with it: **_Breeder_**.

Finally the femme's wild movements caused the inevitable, and some of the bowl's contents spilled over the side, causing the femme to curse as thick, glowing liquid splashed across her frame. The liquid traveled down, past her chassis, to her legs, trailing down her thighs. Optimus had to leave, or the raging fire in him would take control.

His sides burned, as did his interface array and chassis. He made it to his room, retaining his composure; _until he reached his quarters_. His door seemed to open all too slowly, drawing out the burning feeling; the burning _need_. His programing screamed, his frame roaring in response as his mind denied it. He moved quickly, shutting the door behind him. He sat heavily in his desk chair, which sat on the opposite side to his berth, which was wedged in the corner on the far side of his quarters.

He was an undignified mess, so unbefitting of his Prime status. But Optimus highly doubted any of his predecessors had this kind of problem.

An unbonded breeder femme that was also a seeker, it was the combination of all things desired. Optimus could smell her from a mile off, her scent was intoxicating, exotic, and erotic; it called to him louder than anything. Optimus didn't doubt that his men could also smell her; he had seen it in them. Thankfully, the seeker was oblivious.

He took a deep vent, which did the exact opposite of what he had wished. He could smell the faintest scent of her, but his olfactory sensors locked on that drop of scent. He gripped his desk hard enough to dent; he could smell that she was untouched. He moaned out reluctantly, the burn had been dying, but had soared back to life as he smelled it again.

He… needed to compose himself. This… was… not fitting… for a Prime… to think of his men in such a way.

A small voice, deep within his processor cooed at him. They would never know, what was so bad about just thinking? Imagining it, like it was really happening before him. What was wrong with that?

_…__Nothing_

The Prime groaned as he gave in, his flat digits, tracing down the seam of his chassis, scraping over the glass of his windshields. He leaned back in his chair, positioning his legs wider as his servos traveled lower. He had not done this in a while.

One servo traced over the seams of his codpiece as the other traveled down his sides, his helm rested on the back of his chair. There was a 'click' and the Prime groaned in relief.

He grasped his spike with one servo, digits wrapping around the base, hitting well known sensors all along it. He gave a few light strokes to his aching spike, before squeezing the base. His baritone rang out deeply, vibrating his whole chassis with the force of it. He hissed as he moved to the tip, using his thumb digit to rub over the top. His frame burned so gloriously, one of his peds jerking as he hit a sensitive node.

He breathed in deeply, letting out a huff of overheated air. His optics closed, the picture brought forth from his memory banks was sure to bring him guilt later.

Corvin sprawled out, the sweet liquid from the bowl all over her, in abundance on her interface panel. Her optics were dimed, mouth open slightly as she stared up with such desire and need. Her servos would trail up and down her frame, coating every inch in the sticky sweet substance.

Optimus let out a choke of static as the fire rose, almost to the top. Sadly, the feeling dimed as he paused his ministrations to vent deeply. He moved his servo, up and down, slowly working up the heat within him back to the top. His spike was hot in his servos, the bio-lights along the sides glowing brightly from the extra energon flowing through it.

Now she was with him, touching him, spreading the sticky liquid all over him, before licking it off herself. Her tongue dug into every seam and crack of his plating.

"Oh, Primus!" He moaned out at the erotic thought as he moved faster, building the fire. He was close, very close.

She was on him, his servos on her hips as they ground together. She was moaning, rubbing all over him like she was in heat. Her lethal claws ranked up his sides as he moved to clutch at her wings, rubbing them as she clawed at his back.

"_Optimus_" She moaned.

That was the thought that carried him over.

His frame arched as he experienced a powerful overload, static choked from his vocals as his optics scrunched up. One servo clenched at the chair as the other continued it ministrations upon his spike. Silvery transfluid fell over his servo and arcs of energy crackled in between armor plates. His optics shorted out for a moment at the charge flowed through his frame like a storm.

The fire was slow in dying away; tingles of pleasure racing up and down his frame with his slowing movements. His venting was deep and his fans roared loudly in his audios.

The burning that had fogged his mind dyed away, and guilt took its place. He had just… serviced to one of his soldiers. He…

Optimus could not continue the thought, shame and guilt replacing the burn. How was he going to look Corvin in the optics after this, when that thought would always come up at the sight of her? He sighed, cleaning himself up.

He could kick himself as he filled out that paperwork he had been putting off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"AHH-CHOO!" Corvin covered her olfactory sensors as she let out a vicious sneeze.

She was dragging a rag over her front, trying and failing to get the sticky rust stick batter off her frame. But it was fucking **_everywhere_**! She could feel the sticky substance get into her gears and make it difficult to move. The silver femme hissed, this was pissing her off!

Giving up her failing attempts to clean herself, Corvin got up and left her room, heading for the wash racks. She grumbled to herself as she walked, cursing the batter and how it seemed to spread to even more places now. She was still grumbling to herself when she heard something.

A grunt?

It was so quiet; she doubted that anyone else on base could hear it, except for Vela. Corvin heard another noise, and tried to pinpoint it. Her fin-like audios twitched, scoping around for the location. It came from a door at the end of the hall: Optimus' quarters.

She only knew that it was his room because she had kind of pulled a creeper and watched to see just where he would go.

The seeker femme moved over silently, her curiosity peaked. She pressed an audio to the door, listening in. A moan before she heard a smooth baritone praise his deity with the most sinful of voices.

_Oh, OH MY GOD!_

Optimus… He was… **_He was!_**

She could feel the silent scream in the back of her throat. It wasn't a scream of horror or embarrassment, no no, it was one of utter delight and fan-attack. It was more like a squeal that somehow developed into a silent scream. It was also one the purest amusement. Well, not that pure.

Optimus was fucking **_masturbating!_** Who wouldn't laugh?!

Corvin wondered what had gotten her stone cold Prime to need some relief…

Another deep groan was heard. Corvin felt the shiver rocket down her spine and collect at her sides and pelvis. This was a huge turn-on, her beloved Prime, moaning in ecstasy, servicing himself. She could picture it, Optimus with his helm thrown back, a leg propped up on his desk as his servo moved quickly over his spike. Or was he a valve mech? Or did he have both?

Arousal raced through her, her frame secreting a scent that could drive anyone crazy. A large, pleased grin fell onto her face.

Corvin didn't deny it, her mind and body were eager to please. But Corvin had a few things holding her inner succubus back from going full-out and fucking the daylights out of every transformer in sight. She would not act out in any way until that specific moral was filled out, she'd remain sealed until then.

Didn't stop her from daydreaming, from plotting out every moment for when she was ready.

A deep purr rang out from her vocals. She kept quiet enough as not to be heard by the mech she was eavesdropping on. This was so fabulous, so amazing, she was fucking eavesdropping on one of her favorite characters doing the solo tango.

She heard a particularly loud groan, and a static electric sound accompanied by the scratching of bending metal. She guessed he was done. Corvin grinned, all her metal teeth showing in amusement as she scampered silently away from the door. She got to the wash racks just as she couldn't hold back anymore. She swore later that she bust her gut laughing, her fists hitting the walls and floor as she huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath but failing. There was a wisp of embarrassment in her fields, but that was overpowered by her amusement and… frustration.

She was rather flustered at the moment, those sounds he had made, when put to her fantasies, made them all too real. The femme groaned, damn that mech and his… sexiness. She was highly attracted to Optimus, if you hadn't guessed.

Corvin moved from her spot on the floor to one of the showers, and took a lengthy amount of time to clean herself. She didn't try and relief herself due to the extremely high chances of a bot walking in at any time. That would be weird.

Making sure the sticky crap was out of every gear and seam, the silver seeker dried off and left the wash racks. She passed Optimus in the halls, no doubt he was going to check on why Bee missed his shift, then he would find out that Jack had took him racing, then the scolding. She couldn't help the grin that spread over face as she saw him, what she had overheard immediately coming to mind.

"Hey, Optimus," she greeted as she walked past him to her room. The Prime only met her optics for a second before looking away, greeting her in turn before disappearing around the corner. Not too unusual, so he mustn't know she had heard.

**_Good. _**

What Corvin didn't know was that he couldn't look at her because he knew he would look her over, checking for the sticky, sweet liquid. Optimus could not look her in the optic because he couldn't help but remember his shameful act.

If only he knew that Corvin would be more flattered (and perversely delighted) than anything else if she did know.

Mutual ignorance strikes once again.

Corvin entered her room, spotting her rust stick batter, which had begun to crystalize in the bowl.

"Shit," She cursed as she scurried to the bowl, emptying the batter into the long, stick-like molds. Sticking a digit into the batter she tasted it, hmm a bit bitter. She added a bit of iron and tin, tasting it she hummed in approval.

Corvin killed time by reading some Cybertronian bedtime stories as she waited for her rust sticks to harden. The instruction said that it would take up to a jour, which Ratchet said was just about an hour in earth time.

She played some music she had on her laptop through the data pad. She did love her music.

She couldn't stop thinking of how she had caught Optimus, the stone cold, ice box Prime… _jerkin' off_. The thought alone made her laugh in disbelief. She'd keep this little happening to herself; she wouldn't endanger her future booty-call chances by saying something stupid.

_Hehe, future booty-calls. _

She was a terrible person, but that was Ok. She still loved herself and that was _ALLL that __**mattered**__!_

She cackled.

Corvin moved to the rust sticks, the grin never leaving her face. It had been over an hour, and when she poked one, it held together. She popped out the rust sticks, 14 in all, two for each of Team Prime. Corvin broke off a small piece of one she had claimed and tasted it. It was good… but could be better. For the next 15 minutes Corvin tried different metal shavings on top of the rust stick, until she got a surprisingly good blend of mercury and titanium. It was sweet and left a pleasant after taste.

Corvin hopped excitedly as she put the rust sticks into a small can and pranced out of her room. She moved down the hall towards the main room of the silo. The air was heavy with guilt as she walked in, she could just _tell_ that Optimus just got done with his scolding. Whew, she dodged a bullet there.

"Yooo! Guess what!" She spoke in the back of her throat, making her voice sound strange. The bots looked up, most clearly in a bad mood. Some even glared ***_cough cough*_** Arcee.

A rattling sound was heard and they all looked at her in curiosity as she brought forth the can. They were about to roll their optics when she pulled out its contents. Instead of rolling up, optics could have rolled out of their very helms as she held her rust sticks for all to see.

"Everyone gets two" she sang. The bots gathered around her, except for Optimus and Ratchet of course. They shot off questions as they munched away; she answered them and even asked them a few. Like what was their favorite flavor? After she settled their curiosity, she moved over to the medic, and had to practically shove them on him.

"Take them, damn it!" She placed the rust stick in his servo when he tried to make her give them to someone else. He wanted them, but thought that someone else deserved them more. Fucking idiot.

After he finally took them, she moved over to Optimus. She set the can down on his console and took her one remaining rust stick out.

"Those are for you Optimus." She dearly hoped her head-cannon was right…

Optimus took one and slowly placed the end of it in his mouth, Corvin watching every movement with sharp optics. An extremely pleased look came upon the mech's face**_. Yesssssss, head-cannon so cannon. _**

Optimus totally had a sweet tooth, she could just tell by the look he tried to keep of his face, and Corvin planned to utilize this knowledge to the best of her abilities…

**(AN: Hehe… um, my hand slipped? Anyway, I hope you like the robotic-porn put into words! Also known as fanfiction~ Mwahahaha!**

**I got art up of Corvin and even some up of Domi! Corvin also has a Tumblr! Like, a legit account! Corvin-was-here is what I made it.**

**Now, you know that this story is Rated M, for obvious reasons. I have stated it clearly, so you should not be surprised.**

**Jazzman-Music-Central-Party: ****Glad to make you laugh! Primly Booty got me going to, as well as the first chapters with Domi, ooh! I died writing it! It is soooooo obvious who she's pinning for, but hold on to ya teeth, I got some twists and turns planned that will knock ya out!**

**Till all are one!~**


	12. Chapter 12: Seeker Coding

**Chapter 12: Seeker coding**

The sun was bright and the forest was warm, birds were singing and Corvin was happy.

Corvin fluttered her wings, looking around the wooded area in content. The sun hit her wings and back as she stretched out on the rock she was perched on. Optimus and Bee were somewhere in the woods, scouting out a signature they had found and had asked Corvin if she wished to join them. She had accepted and went with them through the ground bridge. Within five minutes Corvin had found the rock she was currently on and had claimed it as her own, and had not moved since.

The others had gone ahead and let her stay there, promising to call if they needed assistance. They had not called so Corvin didn't worry, she just continued to sun bath like a lizard. She had collected a few shrub things that were rather large and let her seeker instincts take over and built a nest. She now was curled up in it, her wings facing the sun with her solar panels out. Her rock was high up, Optimus couldn't even reach it, and that made her carrier programs sing in approval. This was a good spot to go if she ever had sparklings.

Corvin hummed in her chassis, needing the sides of her nest to make it soft. Future sparklings, the thought made her spark throb happily.

As a breeder, it was natural for her to want sparklings, and to set out to find the best sires for her sparklings. Coupled with her seeker programing, only the best would be accepted. Corvin was very glad that Optimus was in fact, the very best. He was strong, fast, and able bodied to protect any clutch she had, he was also a Prime, which meant he was always at maximum fertility. He'd sire the best sparklings; her programing screamed it whenever he was in the room. Her spark wanted him just as much as her body did, so Optimus was dominating her list of sires.

The seeker femme hummed louder from where she sat, peering out of her nest. No one would be able to spot her from where she sat, which was good. She idly wondered if Bee and Optimus would be able to see her from here…

Something was nagging at the side of her mind, like it was telling her to go somewhere, to find something.

She read in her data pads that seekers had been originally programed to find things, like energon. Maybe…

Corvin slowly emerged from her nest, moving over the sides and using her thrusters to get down. Her wings flicked as she moved quickly in the direction her mind was pushing her. Through trees and over rocks, scaring animals and making birds fly away. She followed her conscious to a small opening in the ground.

Corvin knelt down. The hole was about 7 feet in radius and her scanners said it was about 3 meters deep before it branched off. If she pressed her wings close to her frame, she could get down there. Her scanners read a cavern where it branched off to the right.

Silver and blue wings folded against her back and she squared her shoulders as she ducked down helm-first. She fit down easily enough, her hips gave her slight difficulty, but she was able to squeeze through. Her optics lit up the passage as she let gravity help her down. She wiggled and dug her claws into the earth, directing herself into the right passage. If one were watching, they'd have seen her peds disappear as she toppled into the right passage.

It was big enough for her to crawl on her servos and knees, and she did just that. Her seeker programing was making her anxious; being underground like this wasn't the best. But the nagging in her processor was growing stronger and she could just feel it. The cavern opened up to large cave, filled with energon crystals. Her optics lit up, there were several different colored crystals in the cave, pink, orange, yellow, blue, greenish, and even some white. She wondered what they all tasted like…

Corvin opened her comm. to the base, Ratchet's voice chimed through.

::What's your status?::

::Sittin' on top of a lot of energon:: she replied, staring at the heaps of crystals around her.

::Position?:: Corvin sent over her coordinates, informing Ratchet that she was underground. Corvin was able to stand up most the way, but had to crouch so she didn't hit her helm.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bee, Arcee, and Vela were the only ones who could mine the energon properly without hurting themselves. Bulkhead was too large in girth, while she and Optimus were far too tall. She was able to sit on the far side of the small cavern though, but she was instructed not to touch the energon. Well not really, but she'd rather her servos not get in the way of those harvesters.

Corvin hummed, looking over some of the crystals and she noticed that not all of them glowed…

"Holy Shit!" Corvin crawled over to what she had thought was white energon… she was wrong.

_Fucking diamonds… they were fucking ass __**diamonds!**__… __Holy shiiiiitttt!_

Corvin picked at the diamond rocks in the wall, the precious rock was surrounded by very hard rock that had been pressurized down, and no doubt super-heated. Maybe the cavern they were in was some sort of volcanic vent. The silver and blue femme used her claws to dig through the rock surrounding the more precious ones. Her claws dug in like butter, freeing the sizable rocks within moments.

They were huge! The rocks sat in her palm, her fucking palm! She was a big femme! And they sat… in her palm!... Holy fuck!

Corvin was freaking out; this was a lot of money. Like… a couple million dollars! There was a lot a femme could do with a couple million dollars.

Endless possibilities filtered through her mind, rolling through everything she would need and what she could get for the others. Some equipment for Ratchet, better tech for the base, metal for them, minerals, and more were in her mind. She could even get some comfort things: blankets and pillows in her size, maybe even a night shirt, her armor was terribly uncomfortable to sleep in.

Corvin subspaced the diamonds, scampering out of the hole and up to the surface. Corvin called a ground bridge and went back to base, leaving a confused Team Prime.

She needed to prepare for Fowler's next visit…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arcee and Jack just got back from their scouting mission and Arcee looked… haunted. Corvin didn't understand until she explained about Arachnid and how she was stuck on Earth. Optimus looked grave by the news. Corvin cheered them up with a new batch of rust sticks, and a few of these little chews she had tried to make, Bulkhead seemed especially fond of them. She'd try and find out what everyone's favorite was.

Corvin moved over towards Ratchet, the medic looking at her, irritant. She did nothing but smile at him, looking over his shoulder as he worked on calculations. Ratchet would look over his shoulder suspiciously every moment or so, but she did nothing. He finally cracked.

"Is there something you need, Corvin?" He grouched and Corvin smiled. Did Ratchet have any other tone?

"Nope." Was all she said, Ratchet looked at her in suspicion for a moment longer before turning back to his equations. It was only a moment later that she made her move.

Silver and blue arms wrapped around a red and white torso, holding it gently to her own. Ratchet sputtered and flailed slightly, causing her to place her helm on his shoulder to avoid being hit in the face by a flying limb.

"Corvin-!" He sputtered. She hummed in question, but never let go. She hugged him snuggly to her, her large, strong arms covering his torso. He was warm, even as he was at a loss of words. She just purred comfortingly as she snuggled close. "What are you doing, you crazy femme?!"

"Hugging you." She stated simply with a dreamy voice.

"Well I can see that! The question is WHY?!" He demanded, trying and failing to shrug her off.

"You're warm." The medic sputtered again and she just held him tighter. Corvin noticed with a grin that he hadn't told her to let go, in fact… the red and white medic seemed to almost lean into her touch.

Corvin rubbed her cheek against the grumbling medic's, purring in contentment. The seeker began to hum a tune she had heard earlier that day, when she had been listening to a classical station. Her claws gently traced over the medic's chassis, making him shutter as her own rumbled on his back. Ratchet would never **ever** admit it, but it felt nice to be hugged.

Ratchet grumbled more about the clinginess of seekers and resigned himself to Corvin's cuddles. Ratchet went back to work as Corvin moved to sit on her knees, her helm coming to the spot just in between his shoulder struts. Her arms were still wound around him in a tight hug, the claws of her servo running gently over his front in a non-sexual way.

This was the sight that greeted team: Prime when they returned from whatever the hell they had been doing earlier

"Enjoy being cuddled, Ratchet?" the red and white mech pointed an accusing finger down at her, and she lazily smiled at them.

"Ehhee guys" She hummed lazily. Arcee managed to smile at the grumpy look upon Ratchet's face and the far-off one on Corvin's.

"Why is she hugging you though?" Bulkhead asked, one large finger scratching at some flecking paint.

"Pit if I know!" He growled. Corvin smiled wider, shrugging when they looked at her. "Probably her damned seeker coding," The bots nodded in understanding. Corvin 'humph'ed out and buried her helm in the small of Ratchet's back. She sucked in air through her olfactory sensors, unknowingly identifying her medic's scent and storing it in her core programing. Something clicked in her programing, marking Ratchet as 'hers'. The medic's scent became far more pleasant after that, causing her to squish him closer.

Her wings flicked as the others moved on to their regular activities, only glancing over to them a few times. The kids were playing games while sitting on the couch, Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were watching, rooting on their charges. Optimus was off on patrol.

Corvin cuddled her grumpy medic; her wings were getting strangely itchy…

She flicked them, which seemed to relief some of the itch, but not enough. She waved them through the air quickly, the air resistance only helping a bit. It was getting really irritating! Corvin pushed her wings forward, the sides just brushing the medic she was holding. It helped the itch… a lot.

The femme seeker hummed before letting go of Ratchet, turning her frame and rubbing her wings against his back.

_Ohhhh, yeaaahhh…_

She scraped her wings all over him, the itch slowly going away. She turned getting the backs of her wings, too. Ratchet was sputtering, asking her "What the frag was she doing?!" Paint was scratched and her scent was transferred.

Corvin was going with her programing and marking those in her "nest" as hers. Other seekers would be able to smell her scent on him and would avoid him, or it would challenge her claim on him. It was almost like a flock. Her programing had her mark Ratchet first; she was around him more than the others and he was the only medic, so he was accentual for a good nest. She would also need some caregivers, some protectors, and a few providers to have a good nest.

Her coding already had a few in mind, Vela excluded because she was already in her nest due to being her trine member. She hummed loudly, her marking finished as she just curled back around her medic, inhaling his scent mixed with hers.

Corvin briefly wondered just how much her coding affected her and her decisions. She knew that seekers were originally programed to find energon, which was why she was able to find that little cave earlier. Now her coding was telling her to find nest mates and to establish a flock, one that was strong and able to protect her and any young that may be sparked from her or someone else in her flock.

Ratchet was a good start, being a medic he'd be a critical factor in her future flock's health. She'd mark Arcee next, her frame was a bit smaller that desired in strength, but her coding noted that she was sneaky and would easily be able to provide, because she could just steal it without being caught. She was hesitant to gain Bulkhead and Optimus: Bulkhead for coding reasons and Optimus for more personal ones. Bee was still a youngling in her optics, so she automatically accepted him.

Ratchet had stopped yelling at her but continued grumbling about 'seekers and their stupid coding', though she could feel in his field that he was pleased to have finally been accepted by her programing.

"Ratchet, may I have a data pad on seekers and their programing?" Corvin asked, looking up from where she was wrapped around his legs. The medic grumbled and handed down a blank data pad before transferring the data over. "Thank you," Corvin snuggled closer to her medic's legs and opened the data pad.

**(AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I've fixed quite a few things in this story, still desiding on what I want to keep and what I want to change, but I think I got an idea now.**

**I have made this killer one-shot about Corvin and Megatron, It's called "****Take One for the Team****" ****and I very much enjoyed writing it. If you enjoy this story, I totally recommend that you read it. It is really lllooonnnggeee (like a dick, fuck I'm bad) but fair warning it is rated M for non-con and explicit sexual things.**

**This story isn't doing too well is it? My other story has over 100 reviews and it's only on its 25 chapter, this is its 12****th****chapter and I'm barley pushing 25. I'm sorry if I sound whiny or selfish, but when you have a successful story going then you make one you enjoy writing more that isn't, it kinda makes you question your writing. That's why I rewrote some of the chapters… then people told me how much better they liked the rewritten parts and I'm all like "oh". Again I'm sorry if I sound whiny or selfish, I just kinda doubt myself right now.**

**Anyway, im in need of suggestions about how Optimus finds out that Corvin is from another dimension, im open to suggestions but I know that don't want it to be a huge thing, like he finds out and after some explaining he's cool with it.**

**Jazzy the Jazz:****Haha, I'm very glad to have made you laugh, I was trying hard not to when I was reading it, too XD**

**Guest:****yes, there will always be more chapters for this story**

**MidnightDragon0213:****Lol, I plan to!**

**Firewolves16****: I like the way you think~ so do I, so do I ~~**

**Till all are one!~**


	13. Chapter 13: Sick Mind

**Chapter 13: Sick Mind**

Corvin truly was in awe, in awe of the being known as Optimus Prime.

It was hard to explain just what it was about him that captivated her. Maybe it was the way he held himself, or how he know just what to say or how much power flowed in the air around him, like an aura. Or it could be how good his butt looked right now.

Yeah, it was that.

"Optimus you're not going to believe this, I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon war ship." Ratchet's voice broke her out of her booty-gazing trance. Optimus's ped steps lightly shook the floor as he came up behind Ratchet.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus inquired, his voice deep and humming pleasantly through Corvin's audios_. Haha, penetrate…_

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach." Ratchet informed. Corvin hummed. This all sounded familiar.

"With Megatron deceased," **_ha, _**" and the element of surprise." Arcee punched her servo, her game face on.

"We could cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished. The screen cycled up, displaying another signal. Ratchet was quick to inform.

"Also on the same frequency… An Autobot emergency beacon…"

"The Decepticons can wait," Optimus commanded. "There may be Autobots in distress, Ratchet, bring your medical kit." God damn it! She knew what was going to happen! Fuck, fuck, **_fuuuuck_**! This was the episode where Optimus gets sick and Megatron comes back! **Like Hell her baby gets sick**! Who's to say that Optimus would get better this time? Her being here changed things already so she wasn't risking it! Fate, Destiny, or whoever was going to make Optimus get sick in the future better fucking shove to the side because she**_ wasn't letting that shit go down!_**

"May I come?" Corvin raised her servo, stepping forward and past all the bots present. Optimus looked at her and nodded and she followed them through the bridge.

The land was cold. Snow piled into large dunes all around and in one of those dunes was a crashed Autobot ship.

"A crash landing, buried here for centuries"

They walked forward, towards the ship. Corvin had to do something! If they went in that ship, she didn't know if she'd be able to stop Optimus from getting infected. Corvin looked around frantically, what could she do? What could she say?

"Wait!" She called out, causing the two mechs to halt and look back at her in question.

"What?" Ratchet huffed. Say something, Corvin, say something!

"Don't you think it's weird?" She started. "As you said Optimus, this ship had been here for centuries." She indicated towards the ship as she spoke, "And as you said Ratchet, it's on the same frequency as the Decepticon war ship." Both bots looked at her, indicating for her to continue. "Why wouldn't the Decepticons have torn it apart by now? Obviously they would have seen it if it's on the same frequency as them, so why didn't they?"

Ratchet shrugged, "there is a chance that it only broadcasts to Autobot frequencies, so while it may be on the same wave length as the war ship, it cannot be received by them."

"But what if it's a trap," Corvin questioned in worry, her optical brows furrowed.

"Corvin, while I understand your worries, we cannot take the chance of leaving one of our own to perish." Optimus said, raising one servo slightly to silence any retort. Corvin sighed, of course. They continued to the ship.

Ratchet used his welder to cut through the metal and create an entrance for them. They entered, Optimus turning on some sort of flashlight.

"If they traveled in stasis mode there may be survivors." Ratchet informed. With that said, the ship rocked beneath their peds. Corvin grasped onto a wall, cursing as one of her wings scraped against the wall.

"Fragging son of a biitttcchh!" She cursed, reaching back to brush over where her wings had been damaged. It was dented and the paint had been scratched off, but luckily she wasn't bleeding. Ratchet chuckled at her language and Optimus gave Ratchet a long look, almost accusing.

"I didn't teach her that!" the medic defended. Optimus said nothing. She and Ratchet clicked on their own flashlight things and they continued on carefully. They came to a door. Optimus pried the doors apart, the metal screeching in protest as gears ground with centuries worth of rust. They walked in.

The smell was horrid, the putrid smell of death filling the air mixed with sharp smell of sickness. Dead grey frames littered the ground, discolored energon surrounding them. Their optics were black and vacant of any life, but seemed to stare at them. Their frames looked… crumbly. Parts of their armor were gone as if it were sand, sometimes entire limbs were missing.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called urgently, kneeling next to one of the corpse. He scanned it, red light filtering over the frame. "These bots didn't die in the crash. They are displaying the symptoms of a virus."

"This is a plague ship," Optimus summed up. The Prime made to move forward.

"Don't touch anything!" Ratchet ordered them both, coming quickly over to place a servo on each of their chassis. "The virus could still be active."

It was as if Ratchets words were scary enough to make the ship shiver. The ship rocked, knocking them off their peds. Corvin yelled as she was once again knocked around. Her frame slammed into Optimus', pushing him more into the wall. The ship groaned ominously and a clanging sound was heard above them. Corvin looked up as Optimus did, shining her light up as he did. She saw the dead mech's frame fall out of a grate. It was slow as she knew what was next.

_Ah __**hell **__naw!_

Corvin slapped her left servo tightly over Optimus' optics as the contaminated energon dripped from the dead frame. The contaminated energon fell onto the back of her servo and she clenched her fingers shut tightly so none would get past and into Optimus' optics. She had dropped her flashlight and used her now free servo to grab Optimus' shoulder and push him towards Ratchet. The Prime made a startled sound as he was suddenly thrust towards his medic.

It burned… Corvin screamed as she clutched her contaminated servo with her good one, trying to make the burn stop. The two mechs

"No…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Corvin was sitting on a med-berth, slouched over and grasping her servo tightly. Ratchet ran scan after scan on her frame, each one come back like the other.

Corvin was infected with the Cybonic plague.

The Autobots looked at her in worry; Vela kneeled next to the berth. No one dared to touch her…

"Guys, I'll be fine. There ain't nothing the Hatchet can't fix so stop worrying!" Corvin tried to lighten the mood, grinning up at them. But the humor was lost as the infection took a turn and spread to her optics, making them flicker darkly with a loud groan. Her vision blurred and dimed and she faintly felt someone maneuver her to lie on the berth.

She heard Ratchet explain about the plague and how it was only contagious through energon and how the Decepticons had engineered it. There was no cure.

Jack brought up the fact that the Decepticons wouldn't have made a plague with no cure. Bulkhead shot down the idea, stating that only Megatron would probably know of it.

"But," interjected Ratchet, "we might be able to accept the Decepticon database." Hope creeped up into the optics of all present. "Luckily we still have the location of the Decepticon war ship, for now.

"Bumblebee and Arcee, you will go and see if you can recover any information from the Decepticon database," Ordered Optimus. The two turned, but a word from Ratchet made them hesitate.

"Arcee… hurry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It wasn't much Arcee and Bee had left and successfully infiltrated the Decepticon war ship.

Corvin rested on the berth, her venting was labored and something rattled with every intake. Her left servo was… bad due to being the first thing infected. It had changed colors and zigzags of dead nanites cover it and slowly trailed up her arm.

"Optimus… Ratchet…" she forced out, her voice low in her sickness. Both mechs looked over and she was able to move her helm to look at them. "Infected?" Their gazes softened and Optimus moved to kneel beside her berth.

"No Corvin, neither I nor Ratchet were infected. Thanks to you." Optimus informed slowly. Corvin smiled, her optics hooded.

"Good…" she didn't regret what she did. She didn't wish this upon her Op… him. He was too important, too vital in the future for such a risk. Sure, it was scary a hell being sick like this and not knowing if they would get a cure. She was terrified, she didn't want to die! But better her that him.

Corvin moved, her right, better servo up to brush against his face. Her knuckles lightly connected with his cheek and… he closed his optics and leaned into her touch. Her spark jumped in its casing, causing the monitors connected to her to beep.

Ratchet looked over to Corvin's berth and spotted Optimus kneeling next to her berth. Corvin's dim optics were wider than they had been before. She was staring intently at the Prime, as if she was fascinated with every little detail. Scans showed that her ventilation had increased as did her sparkbeat. Ratchet indulged in a hidden smile. He did enjoy meddling…

Corvin continued to brush the back of her servo over Optimus' cheek and his optics remained closed. _Was this really happening_? She brushed under his chin before her servo was on the opposite side of his face and able to cup it. She cupped his face and he leaned into it. Whoa… her helm was… floating. The mech she desired so strongly was… reacting to her… whoa…

Her thumb brushed over his lips, she could feel the texture of them under her finger. His lips parted slightly and she felt him vent, the warmed air brushing over her thumb.

That's it, she was dreaming. She knew it! A delusion caused from the virus in her system. Her processor was trying to distract her from the pain by creating vivid hallucinations of things that she knew would never happen but secretly hoped would.

"If it's here I don't see it." Arcee's voice broke through the daze. Optimus' optics opened and he stood from where he had kneeled. Corvin had just enough energy to be disappointed.

"Are you sure, Arcee?" Optimus responded.

"I'm in the Decepticon data base; I've looked through every file." She responded. Corvin groaned, her optics flickering and filling with static as she looked over at the two mechs. Vela appeared and walked over to her berth.

"Well look again!" Ratchet snapped angrily, "Clearly you missed something!"

"I've scanned the _entire_ data base!"

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" Both Autobots were getting frustrated.

"Don't tell me how to research!" The blue femme snapped, "You think you're the only one that cares about Corvin?" There was a pause, Arcee must have gotten distracted. "What?" Arcee was talking to someone else, bumblebee more than likely.

"What? What is it?" Ratchet demanded, pressing a few buttons on the monitor. Their life signals were ok and no other signals seemed to have popped back on line, so what was the matter?

"It's Megatron… He's alive." A collective gasp echoed around the room, Optimus came forward.

"Megatron could not have survived ground zero," Optimus stated, but even his words were filled with dread.

"Well Optimus, I'm starring right at him. Good news it, he isn't exactly starring back…" Corvin shook slightly, looking over and observing the Autobots reations. Optimus looked, almost defeated. She didn't blame him, after thinking the war was almost finally over with the Warlord gone, him still being alive would be like a punch in the spark.

"He's critical," She continued. "Hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all…"

"**_WAIT_**!" Ratchet yelled over the monitor, all optics were turned to him suddenly. Why would he stop her from killing the mech that had caused all of them so much pain?

"One good reason, fast!"

"Megatron might be Corvin's only chance for survival."

"What do you mean?"

"Does he display processor activity?"

"Spiking hard, his sick mind's still at work." Arcee growled.

"Perfect!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Ratchet, explain," Ordered the Prime. Ratchet looked over at him, his optics set in determination and lit with hope.

"Optimus, if there is a cure; Megatron might be the only one who knows it." He turned back to the screen. "Arcee, you must go into Megatron's mind and retrieve it."

A surge a pain zapped through Corvin, her back arched off the berth and static filled her voice as her frame was lit on fire.

"Hold her down!" Ratchet's voice was faint in her audios, all she could hear was the rushing of her energon, and the rip of metal as a large crack spit open the armor of her arm. Infected energon oozed from where her protoform spit…

**_And Optimus made the mistake of touching it._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Optimus had been infected! I repeat, Optimus had been infected! We are out of time! One of you must take the cortical physic patch **_now!_**" Ratchet roared, through the terminal.

Optimus had been holding Corvin down when her armor had cracked and her protoform had ripped open. Infected energon had splattered all up his arm, the tinted, discolored energon seeping into his armor and working quick to kill off his nanites. He was now lying on the berth next to her, their berths were pushed together so that they were right next to one another. Corvin tiredly glared at the Prime, so she got infected for nothing? That fucking stupid mech…

"Enter his processor! Ratchet are you out of your fragging mind?!" Arcee questioned over the comm.

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical physic patch." Ratchet informed.

"No way!" She protested, "Have you even ever performed the procedure?" She sounded panicked, as if the very thought of entering that monster's mind terrified her.

"No, but I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature… invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots. "

"Whoa! Can't we just haul Megatron though the ground bridge, buy us some time to figure this out?"

"Time is something neither Corvin nor Optimus have! One of you must try this. I will not allow Optimus to pass, knowing Megatron will out-live him! Nor will I let a new-spark join the Well, long before Primus intended!" Ratchet's voice was desperate and grave, he was losing his patience and was scared for his leader and friend.

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus, any time anywhere. And everyone loves Corvin, and doesn't want to lose her. But a mind/body split…" She hesitated. Bee beeped though the comm.

"_I'll do it."_

"You will?" Arcee asked.

"Are you… sure Bumblebee?" Raf asked from a ledge across the room.

"Don't worry, Bee's the best scout there is." Bulkhead said reassuringly. The other kids patted Raf assuredly on the back.

It wasn't long later that they had the patch working and Bee was in Megatron's mind. Ratchet was able to link further into Bee's communications, which gave the Autobots present the ability to see and hear what bee did while in Megatron's subconscious.

"Whoa, where is that?" Jack asked. Bee beeped.

"Bee says it's called Kaon, the Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." Raf explained.

Corvin zoned out, she knew what would happen next, and hopefully it would go the same as it did in the show. She could only hope. The seeker femme looked to her side and spotted Optimus. He was starting to look bad. Already his optics had started to flicker and the spider web of dead nanites trailed across his arm and face. He groaned, shifting slightly. Corvin moved the arm closest to him-which happened to be her left, the first part of her infected- and grabbed his servo. The sick Prime stopped shifting.

Corvin was scared, yes, she didn't want to die. Her infection seemed to spread faster than it did in the show, but she guessed that since that was on TV and this was real life, it would be different. But it was scary, not knowing for sure. She couldn't move very much, and it hurt when she spoke. Her vision was dark at the sides and her frame was burning. She looked bad, most of her pain was ruined with dead nanites and the crack on her arm was slowly spreading.

Corvin gasped as she lost all feeling in her legs, but the burn intensified in the left part of her chassis.

"Ratchet… Corvin's vitals…" Bulkhead urged.

"I know…" Ratchet spoke quietly. He looked back to the screen, "Hurry Bumblebee, I know you are in unfamiliar territory, but you must find where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

Corvin's optics dimmed in exhaustion, she was very tired. She just wanted to sleep…

She heard faint talking: Bulkhead was talking to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Corvin is going into stasis!"

"Frag it! Keep her aware! The virus will only spread faster while in stasis!"

"How am I supposed to keep her aware if I can't touch her without getting infected?!" Bulkhead sounded frantic, but it was true, her infected energon was still oozing from her arm. But it wasn't Bulkhead to stir her from her almost recharge. It was Optimus.

"Cor…vin…" He groaned out, turning his helm towards her. Large, flat fingers brushed against her smaller, sharp ones before curling around her servo. Her helm turned slowly towards him, the movement difficult. Part of Optimus' face was black, his optics were flickering, but staring at her in determination. "Must remain… aware…" His words were slow, but strong. She was in awe of how he could remain so strong, even when he was faced with death.

"Ttiirr..dde…" it hurt to speak, and that was a single word, yet Optimus spoke several… but she had been infected longer and her situation turned critical awhile back.

"Yes… I know," the Prime quietly gasped, his servo constricting around hers a bit tighter as a wave of pain traveled through the Prime. Corvin could see the wall in Optimus' optics, where he his pain from them. It was both worrisome and beautiful. How could he stay so strong?

Things had happened as Optimus distracted Corvin. Bee had found Megatron and was currently coaxing the cure out of him.

Optimus was asking her small questions, and she asked a few back. The process was slow and painful, but it kept them awake.

"Favorite… color?" The femme asked, venting unevenly.

"Red… you?"

"Blue… 's pretty…"

"In…deed…" Optimus managed a small, kind smile, one she returned.

"How… about… music?" Corvin shuttered and coughed. She could feel the metal of her face burn, the nanites dying at a fast rate. Her once silver face was almost completely black now. Her optics shuttered slowly.

"Class…ical music… is nice…" Optimus answered.

"Yeah, it is…" Corvin tried to hum, but it came out as a deathly rattle. Optimus was beginning to look very bad; half his face was black now…

"ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee's voice filtered through the terminal.

"I Megatron dies, Bumblebee's mind will be separated from his body… forever." Ratchet informed gravely.

"We'll lose Bee as well!" Jack shouted. Corvin watched as Optimus' optics dilated in horror, his frame jerked slightly.

"Bumble bee we are out of time!" Ratchet , sending a short data burst to Bee to inform him of the Decepticons and their plan to kill Megatron. Bee worked quickly, telling Megatron what he wanted to hear to get the cure. He manipulated Megatron surprisingly easily after Megatron found out about Optimus being infected with Cybonic plague, by telling him he would never be able to kill Optimus for himself if he let him die now. Bee didn't mention Corvin; it would have given Megatron no reason to help him.

Megatron fell for it and revealed the chemical formula. Bingo, Ratchet got it.

"Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee, now!" Ratchet yelled. Bulkhead prepared the ground bridge, locking into their coordinates. It wasn't two minutes later that Arcee and Bee raced through the bridge.

Never had any bot see Ratchet move so fast… Running around his med bay like a loon as he grabbed all the chemicals he needed to create the cure. All chemicals were poured into a beaker until he was finished. The cure was a strange pink color…

Ratchet pulled out two syringes, filling both as far as he could and tapping out the bubbles. One was emptied in Corvin's neck; the other was emptied into Optimus'. Both bots fell into medical stasis to let the cure take effect.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Autobots cheered as Bulkhead helped pull Optimus to his peds and Ratchet helped Corvin onto hers. Corvin laughed at Bee's silly cheer dance as she grabed onto Ratchet's shoulders.

"Easy there, Corvin." Ratchet instructed, Corvin hummed –properly this time- and rubbed the side of her helm on the top of Ratchet's in thanks and reassurance, making him grumble good-naturedly.

Optimus was humched over, Bulkhead being his current walking stick. He smiled slightly.

"Please, save the hero's welcome for my Physician, and my Scout." Optimus indicated to Bee, who got a round of applause himself. Bee rubbed the back of his helm in embarrassment as the base applauded for him. He dramatically bowed as the others clapped and the others turned away to see the recovering bots (Bulkhead gave Corvin a frame-crushing hug). But during his last bow, his frame seized up, as if his systems had locked it.

_I'm out. Or should I say… __**IN!**_

**(AN: Finally! I've been writing this chapter for like… five days. But sadly I have a reason it took that long. I'm afraid to say that my Mom has done something I hate and something I will not forgive easily. She has limited my computer time to two hours. Now that might not seem that bad, but hear me out. It takes me three days of full writing to get a chapter out, which is 15-20 hours of writing. Divide that by two and you get 8-10 days of writing, combine that with the days I am unable to write due to school and after school activities, I'll be lucky to get two chapters done… a month… So you might see how bad this is. My mom saw fit to limit the one thing I truly enjoy in life, and it sucks dick because I'm being punished for something I didn't even do! And she fucking knows I had no part in it! So she saw fit to punish the person responsible, but extended it to everyone. I hate this… **

**That doesn't just apply to this story, ALLLLL my stories are going to take longer to update now because she decided to be a total ass and limit my time on here. **

**I'm very sorry… I'll try my best to get chapters out, I will.**

**Guest****: I am glad you enjoy this story :3**

**Guest:****Yes, there will always be more chapters for this story.**

**SweetSpark22:****The spider lady is here and creepy as ever~ A Domi chapter? Maybe~~ You bring up a good topic with Domi though. Domi joined the Decepticons for mainly one reason: To kick Autobot ass. As you've read, their first meeting wasn't the best, and Domi holds grudges, but I'm sure she'll forgive them after she thoroughly beats their afts to Cybertron and back XD As for the "Swinging for the other team" thing, well wouldn't it be null now that she is a Transformer? Due to the fact that two femmes can have a sparkling just as well as a femme and mech or a mech and a mech. I guess it would just be a preference now, like how some humans prefer people with black hair or blue eyes. Eh?**

**Freddie4153****: (-#_#)/ I shall CONTINUE!**

**11guest11:****Oh, don't worry, I don't plan on putting that in the story. Or else I would have held it back and just put it in here. It did give me ideas though, but I plan on Corvin's first time to be willing and awesome! It would change her too much as a character for her fist time to be like that, so I don't plan on Megatron being her first or having her first time being unwilling. I am glad you enjoy this story :3**

**Firewarrior123X****: Corvin is full of da fluff~ (/*^*)/ ~~~ She loves affection and giving it, so it is a sure that there will be fluff in the future! I am happy you like this story and I shall continue!**

**Till all are one!~**


	14. Chapter 14: Hide and Seek

**Chapter 14: Hide and Seek**

How does one confront a Warlord who occupies one of their friend's bodies? Because Corvin didn't have a fucking clue.

The thing with the virus had happened 3 days ago and the Autobots had been babying her and Optimus constantly. Ratchet practically stared at them every moment, looking for a single dead nanite on their frames to have and excuse for dragging them into the med bay.

And in this time, Megatron had not shown a hint of his presence.

It was really frustrating and Corvin didn't know what the hell to do! Confront him? Sounded right, but it was bound to stir up a bunch of shit Corvin wasn't sure she could handle. She knew that Megatron would use Bee to regain his body and kind of save Optimus from Starscream. She also knew that Megatron was needed for Cybertron to be revived and a bunch of other things. The seeker femme didn't know what to do-

They were in the main room of the base and Bee was simply walking around when he froze. Corvin saw and felt a pang of sympathy. She hoped she could knock Bee back into control so she walked over and placed a servo on his shoulder. Bee jumped and looked at her with widely cycled optics. She smiled warmly down at him.

"Hey Bee, what are you up to?" She asked. The scout blinked his optics before they came into focus and he beeped in greeting.

"_Nothing, just walking around_," he clicked and beeped at her.

"Cool, want to play a game?"

"_Sure! What game_?"

"Hide and go seek!"

"_Yes! I'll get Raf!"_

"I'll ask the others," Corvin stated and ran off, excited to play the game. It was always her favorite game to play, but few wanted to play, it would be interesting to play in the base. Hopefully she could keep Bee distracted enough to keep in control. She didn't know how long until Megatron would be able to take full control.

The game started and Bee had gotten Miko, Raf, and Bulk to play. Bee was the seeker**(****_Pfff_****!)** first. Corvin spotted Bulk ducking into a storage room while Miko and Ralf went for the vents, she went up. Literally up, she was in the rafters. She climbed high up, looking over the hall below her. She was able to watch at Bee searched for them, pacing though the halls.

He found Bulkhead first, and then Miko, now he was looking for her and Raf. Raf had wedged himself in-between these two pipes, completely hidden from view. She wouldn't have known he was there if she hadn't seen him squeeze in there.

Corvin had time to think while she was up in the rafters while Bee looked for them. She had been in this dimension for about 8 months now and had done many things. She became friends with the Autobots, got to go on missions, and groped Optimus on a few occasions. Ahh, good times. But she knew what was to come, and she wasn't really looking forward to it.

Optimus was going to die.

She hoped and prayed that she'd be able to change that. She'd never forgive herself if she didn't.

There were also several things she wanted to change and fix. She hoped to become better friends with Optimus, maybe help him emotionally if she could. She wanted nothing more than for him to be happy and alive, that was all she wanted. She hoped she could help with that.

A servo on her ankle dragged her out of her thoughts; a painful, sharp tug on said ankle sent her tumbling out of the rafters. Corvin hit the ground with a loud crash and a grunt of pain. Damn it, why do people keep grabbing and tugging her fucking ankle! Corvin grumbled, very pissed, and turned over to lie on her side and look at the bot that had yanked her from the rafters.

It was Bee… and his optics were different.

"Ya got me Bee," She stated, attempting not to show any differences or hints that she knew anything. Bee just stood there, staring at her with dilated optics that were a few shades darker than normal. His servo was still clamped around her ankle, his grip was very tight and was kind of hurting, but she didn't show it. Megatron was in control, and she needed to find a way to snap Bee back in control…

While she was brainstorming, Corvin was unaware of just what was going through Bee's processor, or **who** was…

_'__When did Prime get this delicious little toy_?', An evil being hummed within the confines of Bee's mind. His control over the Autobot scout's frame was firm and in the corner of his mind, he could feel the little scout banging to get free from his mental prison.

Megatron grinned evilly from where he sat comfortably in the scout's mind, his consciousness dominating the scout's frame. Right now he had ahold of the femme's ankle, and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

He had been pleasantly surprised to find out that more femmes had found their way to this disgusting mud ball, but of course they had found their way into the weakling Prime's hold. Megatron was able to dig though the scout's memories and find out that the two femme's designations were Vela and Corvin. It pleased him greatly to find out that there was a third named Domi who had joined his forces. He had also found out that the femme's were new sparks, which was a rather curious occurrence due to the Well having been deactivated vorns ago.

Curious…

Megatron pushed the thought to the back of his process for a later time; instead he focused on the femme in his grasp.

She had long, long legs, wide hips that tampered down to a thin waist, and a beautifully curved chassis. Her servos looked delicate and made to play instruments, her neck gracefully sloped to hold her helm. Large, beautiful and sexy wings sat on her back, teasingly flicking every now and then. Her face was almost innocent, but in her optics he could see a hidden coil of something else entirely. It was as if she was built for the sole purpose to tempt those around her. Something just drew him to her, made him want to pin her to a berth and frag her till she was carrying.

Megatron didn't know it, but Corvin's Breeder coding had been calling for a mate ever since she'd onlined.

It was a wonder none of the Autobots had given in and fragged her yet, the call was very strong.

"Bee?" Corvin questioned. She was getting a bit uncomfortable with her leg being held at such an angle, and she could feel his optics… Megatron's optics, looking her over like a predator.

He let go of her ankle and Corvin stood, twisting her hips a bit to loosen the stiff muscle cables. She looked down, Bee only came up to about the lower edge of her chassis.

"Did you get Raf yet?" She questioned, and that seemed to do the trick. Bee's optics changed to normal and his stance loosened. He blinked up at her in surprise then worry before finally going back to his normal, cheery attitude.

"_Not yet_." He beeped out and the femme seeker smiled. She head back to the main room to wait with Bulk and Miko as Bee found Raf, then they would start the next round.

OoOoOoOoO

It was well into the night when they were done with their game and Raf had to go home. They had so much fun! Corvin was the Master Hider! She had found some really awesome hiding spots that she used through a few rounds; one particularly, was her favorite.

During the game she had been slightly frantic; Bulk had been it and was looking for them. But she hadn't found a hiding spot yet! She had run into the main room, Bulkhead not far down the hall and heading her way. She had looked around in desperation, making Optimus and Ratchet-the only two bots there- look at her in question. She had spotted a place and went for it, not really thing…..

_And dove into the space under the terminal Optimus was working at._

He was rather shocked, yes, but she had hurriedly stated that she was 'not here' and hunkered down in-between the stunned Prime's legs. Bulkhead had then arrived and asked if they had seen Corvin.

Thankfully Optimus played along and said "No" and then asked why he was looking for her. Bulkhead had then explained the game and the two bots that had been in the room first let out sounds of understanding. Suddenly Corvin being in between the Prime's legs was OK, and Optimus was fine with her staying there for the next few rounds. Hehe, she was never found!

Truthfully, she didn't want to be found. She was rather happy with the…******_view_**. Well, her helm was kind of level with Optimus's interface panel, she made a point not to stare, she didn't want him to get all weird around her and she didn't want to lose this privilege. His smell was driving her crazy though, he smelled like heaven and she wanted to jump on him and never let go, maybe get a frag or two in there as well. In her dreams, but they were beautiful dreams.

She had stayed there in between his legs, hiding from whoever was seeking. At one point she was sure she had drifted off, her helm leaning on Optimus' leg. She had woken up to him lightly petting her helm, his fingers gliding softly over ridges and points on her helm, lightly running over the wires in her audios and rubbing the tip of her audios. She had started lightly purring and had not bothered to move or indicate awareness. It had been very, very nice and she had wanted it just to go on and on. She had wrapped her arms sluggishly around his leg and cuddled closer, his ministrations had paused for a moment before they continued. It had almost given her hope for something.

The game had ended not to long after and she had to force herself to let go of her Prime's leg. She had spotted something that almost looked like disappointment on his face as she had broke away.

Now she was here, looking sleepily at Optimus. And he was looking back…

She smiled tiredly up at him, her wings swaying slowly. She was tired and didn't really think as she moved forward and gave him a tired hug, her arms wrapping around his torso. He stiffened, his back going rigid at the unexpected contact. Her helm rested over his chassis and she heard the slightly elevated thrum of his powerful spark. It took a moment for him to relax and another before he wound his arms around her, too.

They stayed like that for a while and Corvin felt something build up in her spark, something she really couldn't identify. It made the area behind her optics feel funny and made her sides have the tingles where his arms held her close. Her optics had closed as she was lulled into a state of absolute peace from the sound and feel of Optimus' powerful spark.

To their side, Ratchet watched, a smile creeping up on his face plates…

At this rate, he'd win the bet.

Optimus slowly let her go, almost reluctantly, which surprised both of them. Corvin blushed deeply as she looked up at Optimus, this was… weird, but in a good way.

"Goodnight, Corvin" Optimus spoke softly. He lightly squeezed where his servos had come to a rest of her arms before letting go and heading out of the room. Corvin's gaze followed him, awed wonder and something else flooding her expression and field.

She couldn't say what just happened; only that she liked it. Her sparked whirled happily in her chassis; a smile decorated her face plates and she slowly walked to her room.

And in the corner of the room she had just left stood Bumblebee, and his optics were dark.

**(AN: Dun dun DUNN! Megatron was watching the little exchange between Corvin and Optimus~ How will this play out, eh? Next chapter will be when Megatron gets his frame back. Out of his Mind!**

**Firewolves16:****Yep, next chapter will be just that XD**

**SweetSpark22:****Well, do you think she's going to be captured now? She isn't going to tell him because if she does, she'd reveal that she knows more than she's supposed to. She'll be one of those like, unknown protectors, watching without anyone knowing. The Unicron thing happened before she came, unless you mean when Megatron becomes possessed in Predacon's Rising.**

**Guest****: Yes, there will always be more chapters for this story.**

**Guest:****If this really happened to me, I wouldn't have either XD But Corvin gotta if she ever wanna piece of the Prime booty~ I am glad you enjoy this story!**

**Freddie4153****: I SHALL CONTINUE! *Rides Grimlock off into the sunset***

**Firewarrior123X: ****I hope this satisfies the first part of your question :3 as for the breeder thing, well what do you think is gonna happen? Godda wait for the juicy bits! Don't worry, they are coming sooooooonnnn~~~~~~**

******: well, I'm aiming for Corvin/Optimus, but ya never know really~ Hey, might do a spin off story where she gets with Ratchet instead! **

**Till all are one!~**


	15. Chapter 15: Out of his Head

**Chapter 15: Out of his Head**

Corvin awoke the next day to being shaken awake by Bulkhead.

"Come on, Corvin. Time to get up!" Bulkhead said as he lightly shook her. The seeker femme groaned and turned over, trying and failing to ignore the large green mech. "Come on! You have to get up! It's morning!" The femme groaned again and swatted at him.

"No," she huffed, curling up in her cocoon of blankets she had bought off the internet in her size.

"Coorrrvvinnn," Bulkhead crooned, shaking her a bit harder.

"Go frag Ratchet. I'm tired." Bulkhead made an amused sound.

"Appealing offer, Corvin, but I'd rather not get whacked over the helm with a wrench in the middle of it." Bulkhead poked the now giggling bundle of blankets.

"Bulkhead," she imitated in Ratchet's of voice. "I needed that!" It sent both of them into a hard laughing fit. Bulkhead rolled on the ground, his helm thrown back as he laughed. A banging on the door made their laughter stall.

"What the frag are you to doing?" Ratchet yelled through the door, which only served to send them right back into hysterics.

"Why don't you tell us, Hatchet?" Corvin asked, making Bulkhead choke on his laughter. The medic grumbled.

"I have no idea what you too misfits are talking about!" he yelled through the door.

"You will soon enough," Bulkhead called through the door, and for added effect, Corvin made a very dirty sound. Ratchet stalked away from her door, grumbling and cursing at their 'childish' attitudes. Corvin and Bulkhead high-fived.

Corvin pulled off her blankets and sat up, throwing her legs over the side. She pulled her metallic hair-stuff into a braid and wrapped it tightly to her helm before attempting to put her armor back over it. It was then that she took note of Bulkhead staring at her.

"What?" arching an optic ridge in question. His face went blue at the edges.

"Um… you're not wearing any armor…." he told her, his optics still glued to her frame. Corvin looked down. Yeah, she wasn't wearing any armor; she took it off before she went to sleep. "Yep, took it off before bed because it's uncomfortable." She explained before going back to what she had been doing before. He continued to stare, his fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach out and touch her. Corvin passed it off as her breeder coding stuff and continued to mess with her hair.

She looked over Bulkhead with a careful optic. He'd be a good sire to any sparkling she may want to have. Good CNA in him. Strong, big, good fighter, and a good, kind spark. If she wasn't able to get a few sparklings out of Optimus, she might try to get a few with him.

Now that she thought about it, many of the bots here had good qualities about them, all desirable for future generations. Her programing labeled Optimus first, while Ratchet came in as a strong second. She wondered if her programing would allow there to be more than one sire for a single sparkling, she had heard about it happening before, perhaps she'd be able to.

But, that was for the distant future.

She felt something glide over her ankle and she looked down to see Bulkhead guiltily pull his fingers back. She smiled slightly at his shyness. She stuck out her leg, placing her ped right in his lap.

"My leg hurts, massage it for me?" She requested,an innocent look on her face plates. The larger mech's optics widened considerably, his jaw dropping slightly as she smiled down at him. He took her ped into his large servos, one completely surrounding her ankle. Corvin hummed in approval, her fingers slowing in their job of fixing her hair. The large, green mech rubbed circles into her leg, starting at the base of her ped, working slowly on every ped-stabilizer, and working his way up to her knee.

Corvin was very much enjoying herself. Bulkhead was good at this, and with her, he was allowed to not be as careful as he would be with someone like Bee or Arcee. It was a win-win situation; she got an awesome massage to an area that really had been sore and Bulkhead got to let off a bit of built up tension. Ratchet had explained that her scent was rather strong, in a good yet bad way. It drove the others nuts. She had felt really bad, thinking that she had been doing something wrong, but Ratchet had further explained it in a way she understood. It was like being in a room with the best food, and not being able to eat it. She had been a little disgruntled at being compared to food, but got the gist.

It was like her when she was around Optimus.

She'd have to apologize to all of them soon, because she knew how sexually frustrating that could be.

Hopefully, this little massage would help Bulk a bit. She really didn't like to be the cause of any frustration, but she didn't know how to turn it off.

Bulkhead continued to rub her leg and she was about to fall asleep again . She briefly wondered if she could get him to rub her wings…

An itch on her wings made her optics open. She knew what that meant: she was ready to mark Bulkhead as one of her nestmates.

The nude femme scooted down to sit on the floor in front of her soon-to-be nestmate. She looked him in the optic.

"Remember that time I was snuggling with Ratchet and rubbed all over him?" She asked, blinking her optics at him.

"Yeah. He said that it had to do with your coding." Bulkhead nodded his helm.

"Yep, I was marking him as my nestmate, and now my coding wants to mark you." Bulkhead blinked.

"Ok, go ahead." Corvin smiled and scooted forward before turning so her wings would face him. She rubbed up and down him, marking him with her scent and unintentionally giving him quite the lap dance while doing so. His core temperature rose as she continued to rub against him.

_A few rubs here, a paint transfer there and… done!_ Corvin sat back, pleased with her work. Bulkhead was now one of her nestmates.

Corvin stood, leaving the flustered Bulkhead on the floor. She put on her armor, requesting Bulkhead's assistance for the harder to reach areas.

"Oh, yeah. I came to wake you up because Doc-bot said he wanted to see you." Bulkhead finally told her.

"Ok, I'll go see him then." Corvin hummed and exited the room with Bulkhead right behind her. They entered the main room and Ratchet ushered Corvin into the medical bay, where Optimus was also waiting. Corvin disappeared into the room and Ratchet made to follow, but Bulkhead nudged him in the side, causing him to look up.

"If Optimus doesn't do anything soon, I will." Bulkhead joked, making the medic roll his optics and headed into the room.

"Into the medical chamber, both of you." Ratchet commanded and the two Autobots were quick to obey. They stood in the chamber, letting the machine clamp lightly around them just under their arms. Ratchet activated the scanners, looking for any trace of the virus left in them. Ratchet hummed happily as the readings came back negative. The red and white 'bot walked over to the pair and shined a light into Corvin's optics.

"Follow the light," Ratchet ordered as he moved the light around a bit, watching the rotation of the optic and looking for any irregularities, and found nothing. Ratchet moved onto Optimus, checking him over and finding nothing wrong with him either. "Good, good. While I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, it appears your systems are fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague." The medical chamber released them both from its hold.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend." Optimus praised.

"It was your scout that braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Ratchet turned to look at Bumblebee as he spoke.

"_Oh, no, no, it was nothing big_!" Bumblebee beeped, waving his servos in the air in dismissal of the praise.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive." Arcee spoke. Bee looked at her.

"_Did you just-?_"

"Yeah, I actually said that."

"What matters," Ratchet interrupted. "Is that you two are on the mend. While Megatron-"

"'_Cee hit him with a round just before we went through the ground bridge_." Bee informed.

"Bee's right." Arcee walked forward slightly. "Did my best to finish Megatron's story, just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

Bee walked away as she said this, off to do his own thing. Corvin watched him go, wondering what he would do now. She remembered this happening in the show. Sadly she didn't remember the exact details of what happened next.

Two hours later, Corvin found herself in the main room, watching Bulkhead and Bee play basketball with the lobbing ball. She wasn't paying much attention to it, though. She was speaking with Domi over the bond.

'_Yeah, Doc-bot said I give off this pheromone that drives 'bots nuts_.' she told Domi, who was currently at a Decepticon mine.

'_That sucks Decepti-dick, Corvin. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to me._'

'_Kill everything?_' Corvin suggested.

'_I'd be ripping off a few spikes, that's what! Castration, half off!'_

'_Domi, no-_'

'_Then I'd make a belt out of 'em!'_

'_Oh, dear Lord above! Domi!_' Corvin sent over the bond, trying and failing to contain her laughter. 'I'm die'

'_Yeah, girl. So, you said that the green one came in and felt you up?_' Domi questioned.

'_No, he came it to wake me up, then gave me a leg massage.'_

'_You let him touch you?'_ Domi sounding exasperated.

'_Yeah…_' Corvin couldn't see what to problem was.

'_God damn, Corvin! Are you gonna spread your legs for any robot with a penis on this fucking planet?_' She accused.

'_What? No! Well… depends-_'

'_C-whore-vin_' Domi snickered. She just- that bitch!

'_I'm so done with you_.' Corvin deadpanned through the bond.

'_What wrong, C-whore-vin? No tail to chase? I'm sure the green oaf wouldn't mind a romp or two._' Domi teased her.

'_You're such an ass, why am I talking to you?_'

'_Don't get mad at me just because the Prime is a prude. I'm surprised none of the others have come onto you yet, besides the green one_.'

'_Yeah, but they have good control over that side, I guess. Nine million years of war don't make it easy to find good time. They've learned to dampen their libidos_.' Corvin hypothesized.

Domi made a 'pff' sound. '_Didn't stop that green one. What's to stop the others?_'

'_Morality?_' Corvin suggested hopefully. Domi made yet another sound of amused disbelief.

'_As if, at least with the Decepticons you can bash some helms together without getting your ass scolded and thrown into the brig. I destroyed this one Vehicon that thought it would be funny to touch my ass; they're still trying to fix him and I got away with it!_'Domi boasted proudly.

'_Good for you Dom-ee-tron, you're a __**true**_ _**Decepticon**__!'_ Corvin teased. A loud whistle broke Corvin from her conversation.

"Flagrant foul!" Miko shouted as she slid to the bottom of a ladder. Corvin blinked before understanding what had happened. Bee had thrown the lobbing ball right at Bulkhead's helm.

"Dodgeball by way of Cybertron," Jack joked, nudging Raf slightly with his arm.

"Bee," Bulkhead spoke. "Hoop's over there!" he pointed at the large, metal hoop Bulkhead had managed to fashion out of scrap metal.

"_I know, I don't know what came over me?_" Bee chirped

"Bee? You ok?" Asked the young scout's charge with a worried look.

"_Yeah! Best three out of five?_" Bee reassured

"Yeah, three out of five." Raf smiled at his guardian and the game continued. Corvin got bored and, after saying goodbye to Domi, went off to find something to do.

Corvin went to her room and grabbed her sketch pad and her personal data pad before heading up to the top of the silo. Once up top, Corvin basked in the light of the afternoon sun, letting her solar panels soak in as much radiation as possible. She settled on her high rock before opening her datapad and flipping over the tiny sketch pad.

For the past few weeks, Corvin had been trying to transfer all her drawings over to the data pad. She was a decent drawer due to her bachelor's degree in art, and her absolute determination to master the art of drawing robots that had started when she was around 15 years of age. She could confidently say she knew how to draw a pretty badass looking transformer. She'd be mortified, though, if any of the bots found her drawings. Some of them… weren't as innocent as the rest…

_That would be a fucking nightmare!_ Corvin made a sound, a mix of a contained scream of horror and a laugh, it sounded rather painful. She really didn't want them to find them, especially that one with her character and Megatron…

She had been young when she drew that…

On a better note, she had finally finished transferring most of the drawings over. The ones she really didn't want the others to see was locked behind three passwords and a number lock, just in case she lost the datapad.

She liked drawing the Autobots and Decepticons, it was fun and she could draw them in any scenery she wanted. There were several pictures of each bot and con, and some were rather resent. She drew them as sparklings, femmes, predacons, and a few other things she couldn't remember at the moment. She tried drawing herself once, taking a picture and then drawing that. It was a pain in her ass, but it came out decently enough.

Corvin greatly disliked coloring on paper. She was fine with doing it digitally, with its quick erase and backspace. But on paper, it didn't work as well and colored pencil was a bitch to get off.

She transferred another picture over, this one of Optimus playing the trumpet. She snickered at the picture of the Prime, the horn pressed to his lips and his optics squinted in concentration. She had majored in music in college, and played with her college marching band, so she knew well what faces musicians made while playing.

"Corvin?"

"Holy shit!" There was a crash as the surprised femme rolled off the side of her perch and landed hard on the ground. Corvin groaned, her optics squinted shut as the sun shone directly into them. A shadow covered her and she was able to open her optics all the way to see a red and blue mech standing over her in all his glory.

"Hey, Optimus." She greeted from where she lay. Optimus knelt down.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." He apologized, reaching down and helping her up.

"It's fine, Optimus. Don't worry about it." She said with a smile. Optimus bent back down and picked up her fallen datapad. Sady, it is only natural that he looked at what was on the screen.

_Fml…_

Optimus blinked, looking at the picture. It was him, clearly, and he appeared to be blowing into something. Optimus didn't know what the devise was, more than likely it was of human origin. It was decently drawn and only showed a portrait view of his shoulders and helm. Optimus found himself flattered that Corvin would draw him.

"This device, what is it?" he pointed to the golden object in the drawing. Corvin looked over, her face a bright shade of blue.

"A trumpet." she explained. "A human made instrument." Her voice was low in embarrassment. Of all bots, Optimus had to see her drawings!

"What does it do?" Corvin looked up at the Prime, who was looking at the picture in curiosity.

"It makes music. Here," she pointed to the buttons on top of the trumpet. "These are what's called valves, which you press to change the notes of the music. You blow into the trumpet right there and make a buzzing sound with your lips to create vibrations that are transformed into sounds." she explained how the trumpet worked to the fascinated Prime.

"Intriguing. You learned this from the humans' world wide web?" he asked, turning his helm to look at her.

"Yeaahh..." She went with it. It wouldn't make sense for a new spark that had only been alive for about a year now to have a masters degree in human music. Optimus studied the drawing for a bit longer before holding out the datapad.

"Could you show me more?" he asked. The femme blinked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. Optimus wanted to see her drawings? She was flattered, but worried. Sure she had some other pictures she thought were okay to show him, but she still worried about how he would react. She did like drawing the Decepticons after all.

Corvin sat down, patting the space next to her as she leaned back on the rock she had been on top of earlier. Optimus sat next to her and handed her the datapad. She flicked through what she had, looking for a picture she could show him.

"Um, here's one." She showed him another picture of an instrument. This time it was Bulkhead on the drums, sticks thrown high into the air. Optimus smiled at the image, it was more animated than the picture she had drawn of him.

That was how they spent the next hour, looking over Corvin's doodles. Optimus always wanted to see more of them, and it made Corvin smile at the ground a lot. At one point, she had opened up a new page and pulled out a stylist, then attempted to teach Optimus how to draw a trumpet. He required her to draw one at the top of the pad before he attempted to copy it to the bottom. He got the hang of it after awhile, and was able to draw a really nice trumpet, valves and all.

Corvin was laughing and Optimus was chuckling at something or other, when she accidently pulled up a picture of Megatron… Optimus had actually really liked it. It was of Megatron playing an electric guitar, in the 'you got the touch' position. He had complimented her ability to draw the warlord in a position that was not threatening nor evil. She had blushed again and thanked him.

It wasn't much later that Optimus got to the Med Bay and Corvin followed.

OoOoOoOoO

"Bumblebee is complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares, if you will." Ratchet explained as Bumblebee powered down in the medical chamber.

"But, you said Bee was fine when you checked him over." Raf said, looking up at the medic.

"Physically, but the experience her endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

A beep on the terminal made their helms turn. Arcee entered the room and the Autobots present walked over to the terminal. Agent Fowler's image appeared.

"Prime," he spoke. "You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

"No, Special Agent Fowler," Optimus spoke, sounding very… tired of Fowler's shit? "Why?" The others didn't seem to notice Optimus' exasperation.

"Because I was hoping you had a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Kawaii Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls."

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked.

"Does the Hoit Nego Gozian ring any bells?" Fowler asked.

"The space telescope." Raf explained. Oh, yeah… She knew that.

"As of last night, missing its primary lense."

"It is difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lense has been taken." Optimus spoke.

"Good thing the lense has a tracking device." Fowler sent over the details. A map popped up, showing a familiar terrain.

"The Arctic?" Arcee exclaimed, "Great, another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." The image drew closer to what appeared to be an energon deposit. Bulkhead let out a whistle.

"That's an ND-7 class, biggest unmineable energon deposit there is." He explained.

"Unmineable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus surmised.

"With the help of the lense." Arcee added.

"Melting a glacier of that size would cause sea levels to rise, demolishing coastal cities." Fowler informed. Optimus nodded to the Agent.

"We shall head out immediately." Optimus reassured. "Everyone aside from Bumblebee and Ratchet shall be deployed." The Federal Agent nodded before cutting off transmission. It wasn't long after that Team Prime was in the Arctic.

"Feels a lot different than our last polar visit." Arcee observed. "Feels like summer."

The team trekked across the slowly but surely thawing terrain, looking around for the Nemesis. Bulkhead passed a turn in the labyrinth of glaciers before stopping and ducking back behind the side of ice. The others peeked past him, Arcee and Vela going closer to the ground to get past the others.

"Here, that's a bad thing." Bulkhead told, looking up at the Decepticon warship that was shooting a heat ray down at the ice below. Corvin smiled at it, it looked like a dragon…

"Autobots," Optimus called. They all looked over at the masked Prime. "Remember the end run on Polyhex?" They all smiled.

Vela, Bulkhead, and Arcee were the distraction, taking the lower ground and drawing the enemy's fire. Optimus would sneak around back and get onto the Nemesis and destroy the heat ray. Corvin would fly around, aiding Vela, Bulkhead, and Arcee in the distraction, but then provide a better cover for Optimus by heading closer to the warship.

They split up, Optimus heading for the side of the ice cliff while the others headed for open ground. Corvin started her thrusters and lifted into the air to hover about ten feet above everyone's helms. They waited for the signal and were not disappointed as Optimus signaled the charge.

Motors hummed loudly, drawing the attention of the Decepticons as they charged forward in their alt modes. Corvin stayed back for a moment, waiting for an opening. A black blob dropped from the bottom of the ship and Corvin was quick to mess with the Decepticon's plan.

She turned her thrusters on full, shooting forward quickly to intercept the falling Decepticon. She made it before he collided with the ground, grabbing Breakdown by the ankles and jerking him into another direction. She tilted her wings and curved upwards, her grip tight on the yelling Decepticon. She flew up and up and up! Until she was past the Nemesis.

Then she let go and cut her thrusters.

Her and Breakdown free falled back to the ground, at a height that would definitely crush them. Corvin struck a casual pose, her front facing the ground while she propped her helm in her servos as if she was laying down. She looked at the blue and orange mech with a cheeky grin as they descended towards the earth. He looked at her with wide, surprised optics.

"Did you know an object's acceleration in freefall is negative nine point eight meters per second squared?" she yelled the science fact over the roar of the wind. The mech just looked at her as if she was nuts. "Yeah! But, the force of gravity on each object differs depending on it's mass! Which means that, even though we'll hit at the same time, you'll hit the ground harder than me!" She laughed at the mech's expression of bafflement and worry.

Her fun over, Corvin turned on her thrusters. They were only a hundred meters above ground when she grabbed him once again, this time by the shoulders, digging her claws into his shoulderguards. She used the force of his fall like a pendulum, turning the force from gravity and into an added force, and threw him into the face of the icy cliff. Corvin grinned at the Breakdown sized hole in the cliff face.

The three 'bots nodded at her, and went to deal with Breakdown. Corvin turned her flight in a different direction, looking to see if Optimus had made it yet.

He hadn't, and looked a little stuck on an outcrop of ice on the side of the cliff. Corvin sored over the ice, her front only feet away from the frozen ground. Ice shards blew past her as she flew, her arms outstretched behind her for balance and aerodynamic purposes. She shot over the cliff and took a sharp turn upwards.

"Going up!" she exclaimed as she grabbed onto Optimus just under the shoulders, hauling him up and dropping him off at the top of the cliff. He gave a thankful nod before running off.

The femme took off once more, this time towards the Nemesis to divert attention from Optimus as he made his way on board. She transformed, zooming over to the warship in her jet form. She stopped just in front of it, right in view of Knockout and Starscream.

"An Autobot seeker!" Starscream shrieked in disbelief. She transformed, letting her thrusters hold her up as she hovered. "A FEMME SEEKER!" Wow, he lived up to his name! Corvin snickered and gave a teasing wave to the mechs before transforming once more and firing at the ship. Drones fired at her and she did her best to dodge out of the way.

"Don't the bots seem… understaffed?" Knockout questioned, dodging her fire. The roar of an engine answered his question and Optimus emerged from the side of the ship.

"What good is a Second in Command that fails to watch the rear!" Starscream belittled, shoving the red mech back by his face. Starscream lept onto the heat ray controls, kicking the drone handling it off with a harsh kick. He grabbed the controls and turned the heat ray around into Optimus' path. Corvin could hear the Prime grunt in pain as he drove forward. The grunt turned into a yell of pain, which turned into a war cry as he transformed and jumped high into the air.

Corvin watched in awe as the beautiful mech flew through the air with a grace all his own. He truly was amazing. His sword came down and Starscream screamed. The lense was chopped off the device and the area was filled with light as an explosion shook the glacier.

Fire enveloped her form, throwing her from the force of the explosion. Her thrusters glitched and she fell to the icy ground. Her frame was steaming as she landed on the ground, gouging out a crater from impact. The heat from her burning frame melted the ice around her until she was able to cool off.

"Ow," she groaned, moving her aching limbs. She heard the others call for Optimus and Vela call for her. Corvin was able to look up in time to see Optimus sitting in his own crater, rubble and ice surrounding him like a nest. A jet zoomed over him and shot up into the sky before turning high in the air. The nose of the plane now faced directly down towards the dazed Prime. She saw him activate a missile and was readying to fire when a silver, cybertronian jet flew in and collided with the other's path.

"Megatron…" Optimus stated gravely. Corvin stood and limped over to the group. Vela grabbed her side and helped her with her weight. It appeared that some of the wires in her leg had been burnt and she couldn't place all her weight on it.

"He's back." Arcee added. They all watched as the large cybertronian jet hauled the smaller one back to the warship. The large Decepticon ship slowly moved away from them, smoke billowing out behind it.

Optimus stood and they all came up behind him.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." He .

"You are not the only ones." the medic's voice came from the side. Everyone looked over in surprise at the trio that walked up to them. Raf waved from Bee's shoulder.

"How are we going to get back to base?" Vela questioned and a feeling of impending doom came over the group.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, the Autobots found themselves back at base. Corvin didn't want to say on how they got there, only that it involved a fisherman, his phone, and Arcee's holoform.

Blegh.

Bee was currently in the medical chamber, getting looked over by Ratchet. Thankfully, the readings came back in the clear and only Bumblebee was present in his body.

"Everything is back to normal." informed Ratchet as Bee stepped away from the medical chamber. Bee chirped in thanks. "Well, normal for Bumblebee." Ratchet offered.

Bee spoke with Raf, beeping and chirping in Cybertronian. The other kids were there as well.

"What'd he say?" Miko asked.

"He said thanks." Everyone in to room smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Corvin hummed as she walked back to her room, her wide hips swaying with each step. Today was a good day. Well… besides Megatron coming back and all, but that had to happen. Other than that, Corvin felt that the team bonded a bit today. And she got to learn what the hell happened in the last run of Polyhex. She hadn't a fucking clue what Optimus was talking about, she just kinda smiled and went with it... Oh, well.

Corvin reached her quarters and entered before closing the door behind her. She was ready to recharge for a week after such an adventurous day. Corvin walked over to her berth and laid down, ignoring the grinding creek her berth made as she did so. It had been like that since she first got here so she didn't worry. Though, it did sound particularly bad this time…

She paid it no mind as she rolled over and curled into her blanket. Corvin drifted for the better part of an hour, in the space between sleep and wakefulness. She controlled her almost-dreams like a show, imagining what she wanted. That she was in a lake swimming to her sparks content when suddenly, a beautiful mech was swimming with her. Corvin smiled in her half-dreaming state.

But her dreaming was rudely interrupted by the sound of metal breaking and being dumped onto the floor.

"ACK!" she yelled as she hit the floor, landing hard on some broken metal that harshly poked into her sides. "Owww," she whined, sitting up from where she fell. She looked around to see what had happened.

"Shit," She mumbled. Her damn berth had broke. Corvin stood, looking over the remains of her berth. Apparently, it had rusted through the whole side holding it up. Damn it, she didn't know how to fix that. The silver femme grumbled loudly before stalking out of her room to see if Ratchet was awake in the med bay.

She reached the room, only to find it dark and no one on the night shift. Weird, normally someone was. She walked into the med bay and searched for something she could fix her broken berth with. A welder maybe? She shuffled through the tools, making sure to place them all back where she found them after. Finally she found the welder she needed and walked out of the room.

Unfortunately, Corvin's creator called her Captain Oblivious for a reason, so as she exited the room she was not paying attention to what was in her path. Corvin collided with a large mass head on, and fell right onto her ass. Corvin had to prevent herself from making all kinds of sounds of frustration. It was one thing after the next! She looked up at Optimus who bent down to pick her up off the floor.

"My apologies, Corvin. I did not mean to bump into you." Corvin waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, I should have looked where I was going." she said with a sigh. Optimus looked down at her in concern.

"Why are you awake at such an hour? My schedule doesn't have you in for the night shift." Optimus inquired. His looked surprised at the sour look that crossed the seeker's face plates.

"My berth broke." she grumbled, her arms crossing over one another as she pouted. Optimus hummed.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Optimus made a motion for her to lead the way to her room. Corvin blinked a bit before turning and heading out of the main room of the silo. They reached her room and she palmed the door open. The sight of her crumbling, rusted berth was what greeted them.

Optimus did his best, he really did, but nothing could be done for the old, rusting berth. She needed a new one, so they traveled down to the storage area, only to find out that there were no more in her size. Corvin was ready to curse up a storm, but didn't in the presence of Optimus.

Optimus looked around the room, unsure what to do. Corvin was ready to just call it a night and sleep on the floor of her room, no matter how stiff she'd be in the morning.

"You may stay with me tonight." Optimus's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Eh?" What? What did he say? Was she hearing things? What?

Corvin looked like someone had just hit her over the helm with a metal beam they yanked out of the rafters.

"My berth is the only one big enough to accommodate someone of our size. You may stay with me until we find a replacement berth." Optimus offered, looking neutral on the matter. Corvin just nodded dumbly and followed the Prime out. She walked behind him, wondering how in the hell this had happened. She either had amazing luck or someone was fucking with her just to get her going. Those slagheads!

They reached Optimus's room, and he opened the door and let her enter first. Corvin got a really weird sense in her gut, this reminded her too much of those movies where the guy leads the lady to the room like a gentleman, then they have really hot sex and break some walls. Corvin felt a flash of giddiness behind her optics and had to suppress a smile. She wouldn't mind that, not one bit.

Optimus's room was simple, a desk pushed into the wall by the door, a berth on the opposite side of the room, a closet on the right side, and a few shelves on the wall above the desk which was covered in datapads. It was simple, but it had a modest flare about it that just-politely-yelled "Optimus."

Corvin moved over, breaking the awkwardness that was building between them. She sat down on the edge of the berth and crossed her ankles while leaning back on her servos. She felt very tired all of the sudden.

Optimus stared at the femme that was now occupying his berth. The thought alone almost made his vents hitch. The way she was leaning back, so relaxed and inviting, it was almost as if she was calling him to her. He felt his core temperature rise a few degrees and willed his fans not to activate. He kept his composure, like a Prime should, his gaze was kept respectful and his stance was of controlled power. But that control was breaking as Corvin tilted her helm and looked at him with dimmed optics. She looks so… ready for him. Optimus couldn't deny the flare of arousal that burned in his array.

"You don't have blankets, do you?" she asked, knocking him out of his lustful daze. Optimus looked around.

"I do not. Would you like one?" He offered, Corvin shook her helm.

"I'm fine," she smiled. She slowly laid down, unknowingly seductive as she sprawled onto her side. She scooted over, laying near the wall and leaving a lot of space for the Prime to climb on. Optimus hesitated at the doorway for a moment before walking over and sitting on the edge of the berth. Corvin was still on her side, laying in a way that showed off all her curves in the most processor stalling ways. Truly, this femme had to know what she was doing to him!

Optimus slowly laid back, lifting his legs onto the berth with him. He felt foolish, like a youngling seeing a pretty bot for the first time. He was a far cry from young, he shouldn't be so stiff just because he was next to an attractive femme.

Corvin hummed, she could smell him. He smelled so good, like pure masculinity and strength. She could just lay there, basking in his presence. She felt something in her purr in something akin to desire and need.

Optimus could smell Corvin. Her scent had been so strong before, even when she was no longer in the room that it drove him crazy. Now she was here, right next to him. She smelled divine. His programing booted to life, informing him of the femme's fertility and purity. His denta ground together as he inhaled deeply, his optics closing. He turned his helm towards the seeker femme, the _**breeder**_ femme… He looked at her, seeing that she was looking at him, too. There was a glint in her optics, a primal twinkle that seemed to make her seem all the more desirable.

Optimus was frozen in place, if he moved he knew he would do something. This had been a bad idea, laying next to a femme who's very scent brought forth desires he had long since suppressed.

Corvin couldn't help it as she crawled forward, closer to his face. Optimus didn't move, even as she got so close that he could feel the heat that was rolling off her frame in waves. He could feel and hear her vents right in his audio receptors. Optimus's optics were wide and bright as he drank in her scent.

Corvin didn't know what she was doing and she didn't know where the courage came from. All she wanted was him, right now. She leaned forward, her olfactory sensors right next to his neck. She could hear his vents increase as she leaned closer, her lips grazing over the cables in his neck. She hesitated for as brief moment before leaning all the way in and kissing his neck.

The Prime groaned loudly, turning his helm away from her slightly to her better access. Spurred on by his reaction, Corvin kissed up and down the side of his neck, adding a few licks and love-bites here and there. A deep, purring growl rumbled from the center of her chassis as she kissed around the front of his neck, going all the way up to just under his chin guard. His helm was tilted all the way back, audio receptors scratching the berth. Corvin felt one of his servos wrap around her middle, drawing her closer.

The heat of their frames mingled as Corvin kissed and bit at Optimus's neck. His ventilations were coming out in short, uneven pants.

"C-Corvin…" he rumbled as she nipped at his main energon line before sucking tenderly on the bite mark. Her low purr sent vibrations through his chassis, rocketing down to his interface and making his spike press uncomfortably on his panel. One long, curvy leg was thrown over his waist, and then the gorgeous femme was straddling him, her aft sitting only inches up from his burning panel. He could feel her heat, which made him growl in primal desire.

She reached his chin guard again, but this time his helm tilted down and caught her in their first real kiss. It started out very nice, like a real kiss should, just lightly kissing one another. Optimus' free servo came up to cup were her neck met the back of her helm, his thumb lightly brushing near her jawline. Both of their optics were closed as the heat that had previously consumed them tapered off for the moment into the blissful kiss.

Corvin was the first to break the peace, pushing her helm forward a bit harder to deepen the kiss. Her lips pressed harder against his, her frame rolling into his and creating sparks. Their fans roared as they continued.

The servo on Corvin's back went down, rounding over the enticing curve of her aft before grabbing onto her thigh. With a quick movement, Optimus rolled them so he was on top. Optimus broke the heated kiss, his mouth sucking in air to cool his systems. He felt her long legs wrap around his waist, bucking up to grind into him. The Prime gave a heated growl, his denta once again bared as he stared down at the aroused femme.

She smelled divine right now, her scent was stronger and more erotic than it had ever been it before. He could feel his base programing roaring in satisfaction as she rubbed against him as if she were in heat. He was aroused, so very aroused. His spike ached to for its freedom and to penetrate the tight heat of the seeker beneath him.

His large servos trailed down her sides, gripping tightly to her hips as he grinded their panels together. She gave a loud moan, her frame arching into his. He looked at her as she wriggled beneath him. Her optics were bright but hooded as she stared up at him with desire, panting through parted lips. Her fin-like audios flicked and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him back down for another heated kiss. Optimus moaned into the kiss, his optics closing again.

It had been a long time since he had been in anyone's company like this. His whole frame ached for it: the closeness, the tenderness, and the pleasure. Corvin was a sweet femme, she had a big spark and wanted nothing more than for everyone to be happy. He admired her kindness and cheerful personality. She was a small, happy bubble of light in the all-consuming darkness of this war. He wished to preserve that bubble; all of them could use a little light in their lives.

"Corvin," he moaned as he broke the kiss. He looked into her opics once more, but a bit closer this time. He stalled his ministrations upon Corvin's frame as he spotted something unusual.

Corvin's optics were tinted at the edges, like when there was a running program in one's processor. The information clicked into place and Optimus cursed himself for being so moronically irresponsible.

Corvin's breeder programing was in control, not her logic center.

Optimus cursed himself again. She wasn't in control of her frame, her breeder programing was running the show. Without it, Optimus doubted that they would be in this position. He was taking advantage of a femme who couldn't even process a logical thought at the moment.

Optimus pulled back, making the femme whine at the loss. She tried pulling him back down, but he stayed back. She wriggled under him, bucking in desperation. She looked angry, her optics flaring as she snarled at his lack of response. Optimus did nothing but keep his distance, no matter how painfully aroused he still was. He would not take this femme without her being completely aware of it.

"Corvin, listen to me." The femme snarled at him again, pulling at his shoulders. "Your breeder coding is making you do this, not you. You need to control it." he spoke firmly but added a caring edge to his voice. She didn't seem to listen as she clawed at him, whining loudly. Optimus stayed strong, even as his arousal burned through him, his programing and that greedy little voice in the back of his processor demanded that he interface with her. He held her down for several minutes, keeping her from moving towards him. Slowly, she calmed down, her thrashing dimmed down to twitches and her frame sinking into the berth. She huffed, relaxing, resigning to the now obvious fact that she couldn't do anything.

Optimus watched as the color at the edge of her optics faded away and the femme blinked. She looked confused for a moment before her optics widened to a comical size.

"Oh, hey Optimus." she breathed out. Optimus let out a heavy vent, relieved that Corvin was back to herself.

"Corvin," Optimus acknowledged, letting go of her arms, which he had grabbed earlier to hold her down. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked, not knowing if her breeder programing affected her memory. She looked up at him, he was still hovering over her and her legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist. She looked down at her legs, one optical ridge going up before she looked back at him.

Optimus was surprised by the withering glare she gave him.

"Yes I remember, Optimus. Why the fuck did you stop?" she questioned angrily. Optimus's optics widened before a small but devilish smirk crossed his handsome features.

"My apologies, Corvin. It is certainly not my aim to disappoint you." He hummed in amusement.

"You've been apologizing a lot today." Corvin informed with a humorous glint in her optics.

"Well, the effect you have on me has caused the need to apologize to become quite a necessity as of late.."

"Then why don't you stop saying how sorry you are and just start showing me?" Corvin really didn't know where these words were coming from, but she couldn't bring herself to complain. She especially didn't mind it as Optimus's optics brightened with a lust that made her insides melt. He leaned down and crushed his lips against hers. Her legs tightened around his waist as he ground against her. Optimus groped her sides, his servos sliding down her frame and squeezing every curve he came across.

Optimus broke the kiss, but attacked her neck with his mouth. Corvin groaned as he sucked hard on her main energon line, running his tongue over it. She reached over his shoulder, grabbing onto one of his smokestacks. Optimus jumped a bit before moaning loudly. She guessed they were sensitive, almost like his own version of wings.

Their frames grated against each other, creating loud scraping sounds and transferring paint as the two let out their pent up hunger for one another. Corvin's mouth fell open as one of Optimus's large, warm servos moved to caress the surface of her wing. He stroked and lightly squeezed the edges, making her moan loudly as the intense sensations. Her optics fluttered shut, her ventilations increasing as she blindly explored the frame of the mech she desired so strongly. He was so beautiful and perfect to her, and now she had him, gripped tightly between her claws. And Corvin didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

"Optimus," she moaned his name loudly, opening her optics to look up at him. There was a click and she gasped as cool air hit her heated interface. She felt more than she heard Optimus growl, his rich baritone vibrating straight through her chassis. One of his servos trailed down her frame, sending a flutter of excitement through her abdomen as it traveled lower and lower.

Corvin let out a gasp as he brushed the rim of her front valve, a single digit circling around the edge teasingly.

Optimus's mouth was still on her neck as this happened, and now he gave a light bite to the cable he had been lavishing with attention before pulling away. He kissed her collar, trailing down to the area just above her spark before sitting up. There was another click and Corvin felt something brush her aft. She loosened her death-grip she had on his waist with her legs to look at what had touched her.

Corvin sucked in a sharp, large breath, feeling her arousal skyrocket and her valve clench in anticipation. She felt tingles down her legs as she looked at Optimus's spike.

Damn, he was larger, than she thought he'd be… not that she was complaining.

His spike was colored like the rest of him: Blue, red, and silver. The top was red, while the underside was silver with a stripe of blue running from base to tip. Blue biolights created ridges on the underside, and their overlapping plates on the top that she didn't know the function of. She'd find out soon enough.

She couldn't wait to ride that.

Corvin smiled slyly, reaching down between them to grasp at Optimus's spike. The Prime let out a delicious moan as she ran her servo from base to tip, feeling the different textures of his interface.

"Corrrvin," he groaned loudly, his optics shuttering as he thrusted lightly into her servo. She could feel how hard and hot he was in her servo. He removed her servo after several moments, bumping the side of his helm against hers as she huffed in irritation. She quickly forgave him when he went back to rubbing at her valve, pushing against the seal that was there. Optimus pulled back, seating himself in between her legs with her aft in his lap.

"Optimus?" she questioned, looking down at him. He smiled at her.

"I have to break your seal, Corvin. It will only hurt for a little bit." he reassured. Corvin nodded and had to stop herself from laughing. She got re-virginized when she got her new body. She'd been through this before as a human in her old world, so she knew what to expect. Corvin relaxed herself, letting her legs rest next to Optimus's hips. She felt his servos rub at her interface, massaging and stretching the seal so that it would break more easily. She groaned loudly, her frame shaking at the stimulation to her sensitive valve. Under the pleasure she felt him tilt her hips up a bit then set them down again.

"You have two valves?" he questioned.

"Breeder thing," she breathily informed, distracted as one servo went to play with the other valve. "Shiiitttt," she whispered under her breath. Suddenly her pleasure was mixed with a pinch of pain as two 'pop's were heard. The seeker let out a squawk at the sudden pain, pulling her hips away. Optimus rubbed circles into her hips, his engine purring at the smell of her. Talented fingers moved over her valves, until Optimus leaned down and buried his helm in between her legs.

Corvin let out a pleasured yell as her back arched off the berth. She could feel every little thing he was doing to her. His mouth closed around the top lining of her main valve, his tongue working its way in as he sucked hard. His servos grabbed her thighs, keeping her hips in place as she thrashed, moaning and calling his name.

She felt him insert two fingers into her, stretching her and preparing her for his spike. He moved slowly now, drawing out loud groans from her. He was driving her crazy! His touch was like a teasing brush in comparison to what she wanted from him. Corvin shook her hips vigorously, adding a growl to get her point of 'stop teasing, damn it!' across. She felt him chuckle against her. She gasped as he added another finger. Corvin briefly wondered how many fingers he was going to stuff into her before he finally spiked her.

Holy shit, Optimus was gonna bang her. Holy shit! Corvin suppressed the primal roar her inner fangirl let out. No! She was not going to ruin this glorious moment by doing something stupid or letting that insane part of her loose. She quickly shoved all logical thinking to the back of her processor for a later time instead she focused on how her beautiful, amazing Prime just added a fourth finger and how she was about to overload if he continued.

"O-Optimus, I'm about to-!" she panted, unknowingly scratching at the back of his helm, leaving thin lines in his paint where her claws had scratched. His engine seeming to rumble at her words and his efforts picked up. Her vents were hitching, her system trying to draw in more air than it could to cool her frame. She could feel herself on the edge, just about the tip over and fall off. Optimus shoved his tongue deeper and hit a sensory node cluster at the top over her valve. She was drop-kicked over the edge, screaming all the way down. Her legs tried to clamp over Optimus's helm, but his strong servos held her in place, preventing her from crushing his audios with her powerful thighs.

She writhed on the berth, pleasure shooting through her like lightning. Her optics were shut tight as she rode through the pleasure, her wings thumping against the berth. Optimus prolonged her intense overload-he turned off his muffler with a shift of gears and revved his engine, making her lower half shake from the strong vibrations. Her overload was slow to die, and she sunk deeply into the berth with the last few zaps of pleasure. The seeker groaned, her frame twitching in the aftershocks of such a harsh overload.

Corvin looked up, seeing that Optimus was now above her again, his servos placed on either side of her helm. Her optics were dim now, a massive amount energy had been spent during that overload.

"Do you wish to turn in for the night cycle, Corvin?" Optimus asked kindly. Corvin shook her helm.

"No, just give me a moment. You kind of blew my processors with that one." she grinned up at him, feeling her energy levels even out slowly. Optimus hadn't overloaded yet, and she wasn't going to leave him hanging after a performance like that.

Optimus looked flattered by her statement. He grabbed her shoulders lightly and with a quick flip, she was on top once more. Corvin hummed as she layed on Optimus's scorching chassis. Then she got an idea. Digging into her subspace, Corvin brought out a can of rust sticks she had made a few days ago.

Optimus's optics seemed to zone in on the can of sweets like a hawk to its prey. Corvin giggled, shaking the can and making it's contents rattle.

"This should give us a decent energy boost, enough to last for awhile." she said, popping the top of the can open and pulling out a few sticks. It was a bit difficult with her laying on him still, but she propped her elbows on his large chassis and dug out the candies. She placed the end on one in her mouth, chomping down to just below half way. But, before she could give one to Optimus, his mouth closed around the opposite end of hers. His mouth came up, kissing her gently as he crunched at the rust stick. The sweetness of the candy mixed with their kiss, making it rather pleasant as Optimus licked the remnants off of her mouth.

"Pocky," Corvin laughed and Optimus looked confused. "It is a human thing, it's like what we just did with the rust stick." Optimus smiled and Corvin brought out another rust stick. They repeated the action several times, their kisses very sweet, both figuratively and literally. His arms were wound around her middle, and her arms were resting on either side of his helm, her servos absentmindedly toying with is audio receptors.

Optimus gave a loud groan, his mouth opening wider as she lightly pinched the tip of one audio. He was still running hot, and now that her energy was back up, Corvin was getting heated once again. She could feel his spike against her aft, so she ground against it, drawing a heated moan from the Prime. Corvin wondered if she'd be able to return the oral favor to Optimus. A loud growl was emitted from the mech under her and she felt two large servos latch themselves to her hips.

She'd return the favor another time.

Corvin slid back, stopping when she was sitting on Optimus's thighs. She looked at his spike, humming in approval. She moved to position herself over him. This was it, she was about to bang Optimus, and nothing was gonna stop her! And with that, Corvin shot any reservations she might have had to hell and dropped herself onto Optimus.

Optimus hissed as his spike finally, finally entered her. This is what his programming had wanted, what _he_ had wanted ever since she first arrived here. He could feel her tightness and heat all around him, like his spike was wrapped in the warmest silk. Don't ask him how he knows that, though.. His servos were still tightly gripping her hips, leaving dents the shape of his servos, as she slowly sank down further and further. Optimus's jaw dropped open with a loud, shaking groan, his optics shuttering tightly. It had been far too long since he had been with anyone like this.

Corvin's helm was tilted back, her denta clenched tightly at the sensations. Her valve was highly sensitive from her recent overload, magnifying the feeling of Optimus's spike entering her valve tenfold. He was hitting every node in her, the deep ridges on him pushing and pulling at them and causing her optics to brighten considerably. She moaned his name, drawing out the vowels. The beautiful Prime responded with his own groan.

Finally she seated all the way, their hips now touching. Corvin hummed, her wings fanning out,demanding attention. One of Optimus's servos reached up to brush the underside of her wing, causing her to shiver.

Corvin ground down, her valve now fully adjusted to Optimus' gerth. Their hips scraped against each other, sparks of pleasure shooting up both frames as sparks of light illuminated the room in brief instances. His servo returned to her hip and gripped it hard before using his astounding strength to lift her almost off of him before bringing her slamming back down. Corvin cried out as Optimus continued his hard thrusts, lifting her so only the tip of his spike remained sheathed within her tight folds, then bringing her crashing back down as he thrusted upwards. Their frames rocked into the motion, a rhythm forming until Corvin was using her legs to push herself up as he lifted.

Optimus's knees were bent, helping him perform a backwards push up. His lower half rarely touched the berth, another sign of Optimus's strength. Corvin couldn't even do a regular push-up, not a single one. She could kick ass at girly push-ups though, she just couldn't hold up her bodacious booty.

Corvin stopped herself from laughing, instead letting an open-mouthed grin cross her face as she rode Optimus's spike. The thought made her engine roar and her thrusters turn. The feeling was amazing and the pace was fast and lust driven. She was lifted up and down, up and down, like a roller coaster. She loved every second of it.

Optimus was making a lot of noise (well, so was she), her name mixed with 'yes's and moans and growls as he pounded into her. Corvin wanted to kiss him so bad, but she couldn't, it would throw off the rhythm if she shifted her weight like that. So, she settled with touching him all over: trailing her servos over his neck and down, lightly scratching his windshields. She grasped one of his antennas, stroking her claws over it.

Optimus's mouth was opened, his frame so hot that steam came out with every ventilation. This was fantastic! He should have done this long ago. He was in constant motion, rocking up and down to the rhythm they had created. His arms shook as the pleasure built within, everything in him screeching this was good and needed to happen.

"Corvin!" he yelled, his voice filled with pleasure. His tongue poked out slightly as he panted. He was close. Very, very close. All he could focus on was her and how she felt around him. So hot, so wet, and so very tight.

Corvin rode Optimus, her back arching and her helm thrown back. She scratched at his chassis as her own pleasure raced through her. His spike was hitting so many hot spots deep within her.

Then, she found out what those overlapping plates on Optimus's spike did.

Corvin choked as his spike fucking _expanded_ inside her. It grew an extra few feet (which was like growing an extra few inches as a human) in diameter, the plates puffing out all along the top of his spike to thicken it considerably. That was one hell of a mod.

It was like a dam breaking as they both experienced their overloads. Corvin's triggered Optimus's and they both went spiraling. Optimus _**roared**_, his voice rumbling through the whole room as he released a millennium's worth of pent up desire. Corvin screamed as she overloaded harder than she ever had as a human, her mouth opening as wide as it could ever go as her servos clamped around Optimus's arms, denting the metal. Her hips were also getting some sore treatment as Optimus's servos were still clamped around them, squeezing hard and denting them. She shuttered around him, her valve clenching tightly over his spike.

She could feel his transfluid shoot into her, hitting nodes farther back than his spike could reach and heightening her pleasure even more, if that was possible. Her lubricant and his transfluid trailed down her legs and onto him.

Corvin collapsed against Optimus's chest, energy spent completely as the overloads finally dissipated. Optimus layed back into the berth, all tension easing from his frame. His optics closed lightly and he moved his arms to wrap them around her. He sighed and kissed the side of her helm.

Corvin hummed, smiling and snuggling into Optimus. Her face was buried into his neck, her vents still cycled on high. His were, too. She nuzzled him in the side of the head before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"That was amazing." she purred, looking at him through dim, hooded optics.

"Indeed," Optimus hummed, nuzzling her back. "Let us rest now, it has been a long day." The femme nodded, then grinned.

"Pretty banging night, though." Optimus chuckled at her words. His arms tightened around her and he offlined his optics.

"Goodnight, Corvin." he sighed, slowly falling into recharge. Corvin was not far behind.

"Night, Optimus."

(AN: THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER BETAed BY SweetSpark22!)

(YEAH IT WAS, AND I HAD AN AWESOME TIME DOING IT!)- SweetSpark22

(I, Sweetspark22, shall speak in parenthesis for the remainder of this A.N. thanks to the wonderful magic of Google Docs)

If any one of you see that part about the "warm silk," it is her fault! It sounds like Optimus masterbated by useing a warmed piece of silk. I guess being the leader of the Autobots and not really getting laid throughout the war makes one really creative XD I wanted to go with "Molten silk" but she said that it just sounded painful. (IT DID)

IT FINALLY HAPPENED! GO THANK MY BETA for that. She haggled me into it! And she made me make them have sex like… 5 chapters earlier than I was planning. So go thank her that your perverse desires for Corvin have been fulfilled ahead of time. (How awesome am I? :D)

I think I will be drawing more nsfw, this time of Optimus/Corvin and that "backwards push-up."

IT TOOK ME 3 WEEKS TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! Optimus sounds like a dragon in this chapter. (I put that in her head, hee hee)

I was thinking of doing a story called "Corvin's Checklist." Basically, Corvin has a list of all the bots she wants to bang, and each chapter consists of her checking off each bot, if ya catch my drift..

Fluffy the Fluffiness: Thank you, it took me awhile to come up with how I would incorporate her into that part of the plot. Laziness is apart of who we are , embrace itttttt~

Firewarrior123X: *Strikes pose* I am flattered to frustrate you with my talent! I seem to be satisfying you a lot, only to leave you frustrated and wanting more! I would make a good politician~ (Don't worry, I fixed it XD) Looks like some are getting double replies. (Hell to the yes!) This AN is going to be so long… like a dick. (OMG you totally just said that) I DID!

11guest11: Don't worry, she couldn't hurt Bee! Fluff, all the FLUFF!

Guest: Yes, there will always be more chapters for this story. (I'm pretty sure this guy just copies and pastes the same reply every time. She did it twice on my story) Every single chapter… EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER. (We authors like ORIGINAL reviews) Lol

Skyress98: Thank you! I am so glad that you enjoy this story :D I do admit that having Megatron find out would be a good twist, and I'm considering it greatly. I love the her moments too!

Freddie4153: I HAVE!

ShiftFrame: That damned fly deserved his death! He wouldn't stop landing on my fingers and it itched! Glad to have made you laugh! (I also laughed, like a lot) HE DESERVED ITTTTT!

KittyKatt25: Who says they aren't breeders, eh? And just kept it to themselves? They aren't though, only Corvin. I mainly based it off personality. Out of all of them, Corvin is the most… well, I don't want to say she's easy or anything, but Corvin likes sex far more than the others. Domi hates Robots so she obviously isn't going to be spreading her legs for anyone and Vela is rather shy. (I still say she's gonna have a thing with Airachnid, but she keeps denying it) Who? Domi? Oh, that's a good idea. (Oh, sure, NOW that I've said it for the world to see, it's a good idea) Peer pressure. (You heard her. PRESSURE HER AND PRESSURE HER NOW WITH ALL YOU GOT SO WE CAN HAVE DOMRACHNID) Oh shit…. (XD)

Till all are one!~

(I think we are done now) yeah


	16. Chapter 16: The Morning After

**Chapter 16: The Morning After**

Corvin's systems were very slow in booting up the next morning, every part of her being just wanted to sleep and snuggle into that warmth that radiated under her. The seeker sighed happily, nudging her face into the warmth under her and snuggling close. Her frame happily relaxed, ready to lay there all day. This was definitely the most comfortable position she had been in since she got here.

There was a quiet groan, and it wasn't from her…

Corvin's systems booted up in alarm, her optics cycling on and her helm rising to look at the warm thing she was laying on. It was Optimus? The memories of their amazing night together came back like a hammer to the face, and Corvin couldn't help the face-splitting grin that formed upon it.

_**She banged Optimus!**_

QUE THE FANGIRL!

She felt giddiness fill her frame, and she couldn't help the wiggle that went through her at the thought. She fragged her favorite character! Who else could say that? And Optimus was a damn good lay. Corvin commenced the dance party in her head, which turned into an all out rave when Optimus-still in recharge-held her tighter, his arms wrapped around her.

_Yahhhsss!_

She was quite shocked that it had happened, actually. Every fanfiction, show, movie, and comic showed that Optimus was one tough cookie to crack, so how the hell did she managed to do it in the year she had been here? Pure, unadulterated luck, that's what.

Corvin laid there for the longest time, just looking at the only perfect thing in this entire universe. Sure, he had many flaws, but they all just made him even more perfect.

Optimus's vents were low and even, his face looked young in his sleep, all the stress was gone and all his systems relaxed. Corvin hypothesized that she was the cause for that.

Optimus slowly came online, his optics flickering for a moment before glowing fully. He sighed loudly, looking up at the ceiling of his room. He was strangely relaxed, all of his systems humming in content, especially his base coding, which was purring in the back of his processor. He shuttered his optics as the events of last night came back. He looked down and spotted the cause of his relaxed state, staring at him with droopy optics.

"Good morning, Corvin. I trust you rested well?" he asked, his servos lightly gliding down the femme's back. She hummed, a smile crossing her features.

"Indeed, I did Optimus. You?" she said, her voice light and filled with content.

"Better than I have in a millennia." he replied with a smile of his own.

"Hmm, that's good." Corvin hummed, her optics closing for a moment. She was still straddling him, her frame draped over his and her chin resting on his windshield. Optimus continued to pet her, his servos trailing over the back of her helm all the way down to her lower back. They stayed there a long time, just cuddling and dreading the moment that they would have to get up.

Sadly, that moment couldn't be put off forever and they had to get up and go about their day.

Corvin sighed, unhappily this time, and sat up, only to hiss as a sharp, aching pain shot through her lower half.

"Ah, damn it…" she huffed.

"What is it, Corvin?" Optimus asked, looking concerned as he sat up, too. Corvin was still sitting on him.

"Sore, that's all." she informed, twisting a bit to relieve some of the ache in her interface. She looked down at where they had been previously joined. Her face slightly scrunched at the sight of their dried fluids spattered all over their hips and thighs. Optimus had the majority of the mess, due to their position, but she still had a good amount.

Damn, she had forgotten what the first morning after had felt like.

"It appears that we are in need of a wash before we start the day." Optimus hummed, sounding amused.

"Yeah, if I can walk to the wash racks." Corvin grinned. The Prime looked thoughtful for a moment before lightly smiling.

"You will not have to walk," he offered, but before she could fully process what he said, she was hauled into two strong, warm arms.

"Oomph!" she let out a sound of surprise and slight pain as her sore parts were jostled. Optimus stood, holding her bridal style and carrying her down to the wash racks. This caused Corvin's systems to heat up a bit out of embarrassment, like a giddy school girl who's senpai just noticed her.

Fuck, Optimus was her Senpai.

Corvin started laughing, burying her face into Optimus's windshields as she snorted and chortled. Optimus looked confused, but also amused at Corvin's strange laughter. It sounded like a goose inhaling its honk. She had several laughs, that one was her worst and was only used when she found something really funny.

So, there she was, laughing like a hysterical, inhaling goose, all because Optimus was her Senpai.

"What is so funny, Corvin?" Optimus asked, amusement light in his voice. Corvin shook her helm, trying to control her laughter. She looked up, coolant in her optics with how hard she had been laughing.

"Senpai," she whispered, dissolving into another fit of goose giggles. Optimus was very confused, but it was only after a quick search on the human internet was he able to understand why she was laughing. Optimus smiled, even though he didn't fully understand this "Senpai" term. Her laugh was rather funny.

He carried her to the wash racks, the door opening and closing behind them as they entered the room. Corvin had calmed down by now, and tapped Optimus chassis.

"You can let me down now," she said and Optimus placed her on her peds. He didn't let go of her, though. His servos still lightly held her arms, and his frame was pressed into her side. Corvin looked up, smiling at the Prime. Optimus leaned down and kissed her. This surprised Corvin, she had expected Optimus to drift away after their time together, reclaim his position as the untouchable leader. But instead, he was being rather affectionate, carrying her here, and now he was kissing her sweetly. It wasn't unwelcomed, of course, just surprising.

Corvin hummed, turning her frame to press into the Prime's and press deeper into the kiss. Her servos came up to grab at the sides of Optimus's face, pulling him down just a bit more. Her wings flicked happily as his servo came up to hold the back of her helm. The kiss was crushing, but in a good way that made their systems sing.

His lips attacked hers, drawing her bottom one between his and nipping on it. Corvin was still purring, her frame pressed into his, all achiness forgotten. Corvin had to prevent herself from jumping in surprise as something warm and wet brushed against her lips. It only took her a moment to figure out that it was Optimus's tongue. This sent a shudder through her frame, heat gathering lower.

Corvin opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter her mouth and explore. The femme groaned into the kiss as he took control, his arms trapping her to his frame while one servo held her helm in place. She wasn't complaining, not as tingling waves of arousal danced down her spinal strut. His free servo came up to play with the bottoms of her wings. She moaned loudly and kicked up a leg to wrap around Optimus's waist. She could feel the rumble that tore through his chassis at this, and with a slight jump, she was able to wrap her other leg around his waist.

Corvin moved her servos from Optimus's face, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck for better support. She suddenly felt a cold, tiled surface against her back as Optimus pushed her into the wall. Never once did they break the kiss, only deepening it.

Now that Corvin was supported in between the wall and Optimus, the Prime now had a servo free. He reached to the side a bit, patting the wall for a moment before finding what he was looking for. Warm solvent ran out of the shower head above them and hit their warm frames.

Corvin broke the kiss in surprise, looking up at the showerhead as the liquid hit her unexpectedly. Optimus used this distraction to latch onto Corvin's neck. She let out a loud gasp, her frame jerking. Her neck was very sensitive, apparently. Optimus had a large mouth and he knew how to use it. She found that out first hand last night. His tongue lathered the side of her neck as he bit and sucked every inch of it. She could feel his burning frame under her servos, like a furnace fueled by desire. She could feel that desire, that lust that permeated his field, pressing and melding into her own like a dance.

Optimus pulled back and Corvin was able to look at his face. Seeing his bright, arousal filled optics sent another shudder through her, her vents were heavy as she bared her teeth and ground into the Prime. It was his turn to groan, his helm tilting back. He ground his panel back into hers.

Sadly, he pulled away, letting her regain her footing on the ground. She looked up at him in frustration and confusion. He grabbed a sponge and squeezed a great amount of soap onto it before squeezing it. He firmly pressed the sponge on her front, rubbing in small circles and spreading suds everywhere. He pressed the sponge into her seams, flicking out all the mud she had missed in her self-preening sessions.

In return, Corvin grabbed a large sponge of her own and gave him a nice scrub down, as well. It wasn't long before they were both completely covered in suds and both utterly flustered. They purposely rubbed their sponges in the most maddening ways. They were both helplessly aroused.

Corvin was grinning up at Optimus, finding this whole situation both amusing and pleasing. Optimus had stepped back a while ago to give her some room to scrub him down, so she was able to pull fully away from him. She made a great show of walking backwards, her hips swaying slowly with each step. Her back hit the wall, but she positioned her feet farther away from the wall. It was almost like a wall sit, except seductive. Corvin stretched her arms high over her helm, making sure to give Optimus the most sultry look she could muster as she wiggled her hips.

The Prime's optics were bright and his engine was growling. He stood tall and predatory, her servos clenched tightly by his sides.

Corvin continued her show, slowly rocking her hips in a circle as she turned to face the wall. Her arms braced her sturdily against the wall. Her stance was open as she arched her back, pushing her rear towards her aroused lover. Her wings fanned out as she peered over her shoulder to him, giving him an inviting look.

It wasn't a second later that he was upon her, his front pressed into her back. The heat of their frames caused the solvent to turn to steam. One of his servos grabbed her hip while the other splayed across her front, slowly trailing down to brush her panel. It snapped back instantly, drawing a pleased rumble from the Prime. His panel snapped back as well, making Corvin shiver in anticipation.

Optimus didn't prepare her this time, he didn't need to. She was well enough stretched and aroused that Optimus could just slide in, albeit slowly.

Corvin let out a hiss as the tip of Optimus's spike found her valve. He pushed slowly, moaning out her name with his chin resting on the top of her helm. She was rather tight still, and Optimus made sure to move slowly, no matter how much he wanted to just thrust into the hilt and begin thrusting. His servo was still on her front, his digits spread out across her stomach.

Corvin loved this position! She felt so surrounded and safe. Optimus was a beautiful warmth surrounding her from all sides. She could feel every moan and growl from his engine, every sound he made was right in her audios, and his chin was resting on her helm. It was amazing.

Finally, Optimus was fully inside her, stretching her, his ribbed spike hitting every node and sensor in her valve.

"NnnnNNGH!" she groaned quite loudly through her clenched denta. Her helm was pressed back, the sharp edges of her crown digging into her leader's neck cables as he started a fast pace. Her hips were jerked back and forth from the force of his thrusts, but she didn't mind. The clang of metal, the sizzle of evaporating liquid, and the sounds of their cries filled the wash racks.

He would pull out of her, lubricant and pre-transfluid leaking out, before slamming back in with increasing force. She was getting loud and a tiny voice in the back of her processor worried that others would hear, but her own voice drowned it out.

Optimus was getting pretty loud himself as they approached overload. His growls and moans vibrated through her whole body.

He swore he was one with the All Spark, everything felt too good. Her heat and tightness were enrapturing. Her smell was filling his olfactory sensors, spiraling him into a processor numbing arousal that consumed him. She fit in his arms and he fit in her, filling and stretching her as she spasmed and tightened around him.

"Corvin!" he shouted, his mouth dropping open wide as overload ripped through him unexpectedly. His optics widened and brightened to their maximum. He kept thrusting through his overload, causing Corvin to have hers.

Her voice became static, her frame jerking as she spasmed around Optimus's spike. Her arms shook and she was no longer able to hold them up. Her arms gave out and they crashed into the wall. Optimus was able to see through his overload and brace them in a way that cushioned their fall.

"Oomph!" they both grunted as they fell to the ground with a crash. They stayed there, twitching and moaning through their overloads.

Corvin relaxed as her high slowly faded. She felt Optimus relax behind her, his vents heavy in her audios, but slowly evening out. The seeker layed there for a while, letting the strength come back to her limbs.

"Ow," she huffed, before giggling. Optimus chuckled, too. She and Optimus stayed there, happy and comfortable in each other's presence. Corvin felt wonderful. What a great way to start one's day. Some hot fragging with the one she had been lusting after for what? Years, in both her original world and this one. The only difference was that she could act upon this desire in the past year.

Optimus had been petting her side since their overloads had tapered off, his digits lightly stroking down her arm, to her side, and over her hip before trailing back up. The seeker was purring loudly, snuggling back into his warm, comfortable frame as they spooned.

"We left the shower running." Corvin stated in amusement, listening to the sound of the shower over the humming of their vents and systems.

"So we did." he said in equal amusement. Optimus felt rather nice himself, very relaxed and sated. He enjoyed these after-interface cuddling sessions. He nudged the back of Corvin's helm with his chin in a sign of affection. He could see her smile.

A ping in Optimus's inbox made his sigh. He quickly read through the message sent from Ratchet, informing him that his medic had found an energon signal and that he needed to get to the command center. He groaned, but it couldn't be put off.

"Ratchet has found an energon signal we need to attend to." Optimus told Corvin, who groaned.

"But, I'm comfortable." she grumbled, displeased that their cuddling session had to end.

"As am I, but we have duties to attend to that cannot be avoided." Corvin made another sound of displeasure at his words. They slowly untangled themselves, Optimus's spike sliding out of her valve. It felt kind of weird. They stood and quickly washed off before heading off to the drying vents. Once dried, they headed out, but not before stealing one last kiss.

Corvin couldn't help the strut that melded into her walk. It was almost subconscious after her wonderful night. They entered the main hangar and spotted Ratchet at the terminal. Optimus and Corvin shared a hidden smile before they gathered behind Ratchet.

Ratchet typed away at the terminal, attempting to gain more information on the signal before informing Optimus. He could feel his leader approach from behind him, but with his presence came another, and a scent he knew but was distinctively different than what he had grown used to in the past year. The medic turned to identify the familiar smell, only to see Corvin standing there as the source. He was confused for only a moment before he recognized the underlying scent that clung not only to Corvin, but to Optimus as well.

It took a lot of control for Ratchet not to smile, or to throw his servos in the air with a "finally" or an "it's about fragging time". Butm Ratchet was sure his comments would not be appreciated. So, with his own hidden smile, Ratchet turned back to the terminal.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. But, though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature and it's moving fast." Ratchet informed them.

"Megatron," Optimus rumbled, his voice hitting a note that vibrated through Corvin's audios. There was a clicking sound of approaching pede steps.

"Where did Megatron find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked, walking forward with Bulkhead.

"And what is he going to do with it? Recruit another army of the undead?" Bulkhead inquired.

"Zombie-cons?" Miko exclaimed excitedly from her place on the couch. Corvin blinked, not seeing the kids there. She and Optimus had stayed together longer than she had thought.

"We cannot rule out the possibility," Optimus said. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site." the Prime turned to his men. "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it would seem he is already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Corvin, and Vela, prepare to roll out." he commanded. They nodded and turned to the bridge.

"Me?" Ratchet questioned in disbelief.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may well require your expertise. Arcee-"

"Bridge operator, got it." the small blue femme confirmed before walking over to the controls.

"Go get 'em, Bulkhead. Bring the hurt." cheered Miko, seeming almost uninterested as she doodled on a piece of paper. Bulkhead didn't seem suspicious, and even hit his fists together with a loud 'clang' at his charge's words. Corvin heard Jack and Raf mumble some words between themselves, but didn't pick out any legible words.

Corvin spun up her turbines, readying herself to transform and take off. Arcee spun up the ground bridge. The group of Autobots entered the vortex before transforming. Corvin took on her alt-mode and zoomed through the bridge. Once outside, Optimus Corvin to stay airborne and to inform them if she spotted Megatron. She replied in the positive then soared upwards.

She spotted Starscream right away. It was hard not to, he was surrounded by a bright purple glow. She pinged Optimus with the information. She watched as the others walked into the canyon towards Starscream and Skyquake's grave. She couldn't hear anything over the roar of her engines, but she got the gist of everything when the bots started firing upon Starscream.

Starscream yelled something about being invincible and the blood of Unicron flowing through him, but that was before Optimus shot his arm off. Corvin wobbled in the air as she laughed, but a quick ping from Optimus asking for air support cut off her giggles. She looked down in her alt-mode to see that Starscream had hidden behind a rock. With a quick flip in the air, Corvin went into a nose dive towards the downed Decepticon. She let loose a few rounds of plasma (Arcee taught her how to operate her guns a few months ago), and watched as they rained upon Starscream. Most hit the rocks around him, but a few grazed him and caused him to duck into the rocks more.

Corvin pulled from her dive and shot up into the sky, she transformed with a flip and let her thrusters hold her in the air. Corvin let her whips extend out of her wrist before grabbing onto the ends tightly.

Corvin and Vela had gone through many training sessions with the bots, finding out what their frames could do and learning hand-to-hand combat. It was during these sessions that Corvin found out that of all her weapons, her whips were her favorite. They were rather long, extending a good hundred feet each. She had found out that if she grabbed the ends just right, that she could conduct an electric current down them, which left a rather nasty mark on the training dummies back at base. She also found that she had swords that extended from between her ped-stabilizers, which was really cool. Like boot knives.

Vela had swords that extended from her servos. Her blades had two tips on each. Her tail could also do something, she could remove it and it would become a Morning Star.

Corvin gripped her whips tightly, feeling the energy conduct down them. She pulled her arms back before throwing them forward with force, bringing the whips down upon where Starscream hid. The whips left scorch marks on the rocks where they hit.

She heard a faint yell and looked down to see the humans. Miko was yelling at Jack about something, but she couldn't hear over the roar of her engines. The others noticed that the kids were there as well, and called for a bridge. It happened to be right when Starscream also called for a bridge.

She watched as Starscream raced through his bridge, before Vela and the humans ran through theirs. It was then that the bridges started to collapse and merge.

_Oh shit…_

The blast knocked Corvin out of the air. Her back hit the cliff face and she let out a loud "omph!" She then hit the ground with another "omph!"

Corvin grumbled from where she landed, cursing under her breath before standing and dusting herself off. Her back hurt from where she had hit the rocks, and she could feel the gritty rocks fall into her seams. Corvin walked over to where the Autobots had been knocked down by the explosion.

"Arcee," Optimus, "Did the children and Vela make it safely back to base?"

"Negative, you don't see them?" Arcee's voice ran over the comm.

"No sign," Ratchet spoke, walking forward to stand next to Optimus. The team began walking away from the site.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported to the Nemesis instead?" the Prime asked him.

"Not likely. If Starscream didn't get transported to our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The kids could have simply been bridged to an unintended destination " Ratchet surmised. They continued towards where Starscream had been previously standing when they had arrived. Corvin let out a loud whistle at the large hole in the dirt, big enough for all of them to sit in or maybe even lay down in.

"Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus said.

"How'd we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead grunted in disbelief.

"Looks like Starscream got what he came for." Corvin hummed, peering down into the hole.

"Another matter for another time. Right now, our priority is locating Jack, Miko and Rafael." Optimus put his servo to his helm to activate his comm. "Arcee, bridge us back to base." The bridge appeared not a moment later and they all proceeded through it. Corvin worried for the humans and Vela, knowing what was in store for them…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vela let out a loud groan, her audios ringing as she came to. Her frame ached and parts even burned.

She sat up slowly, rebooting her optics a few times until they were clear. Everything looked… muted. Like the colors were being sucked out of the very earth itself.

The kids!

She had been sent through the bridge with them, told to take them back to base safely! She panicked for a moment, not immediately seeing them.

"Miko! Jack! Raf!" she yelled, jumping on her peds and stumbling for a moment as her gyros recalculated her equilibrium. A muffled, "over here" made Vela look behind her to see the kids. She fell to her knees next to them, fretting over them like a mother hen. Miko batted away one of her prodding digits.

"We're fine, Vela." she groaned, rolling onto her back. Jack stood slowly, pulling up Raf with him. They looked over at the sound of a loud groan.

Bulkhead stood, his colors also muted.

"What-what just happened?" he groaned, standing up. The dust that had been in the air settled and revealed the others. They all stood slowly, groaning loudly from where they landed.

"I can't be certain, but if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams," Ratchet spoke. "The feedback could have triggered a system overload."

Miko stood and walked over.

"Could? Hello? More like totally did!" Miko shouted.

"The kids made it though, right?" Bulkhead said. The kids all made various sounds of confusion. Miko walked forward.

"Bulkhead! We're right here!" she yelled up at her guardian.

"Arcee, did the children and Vela make it safely back to base?" Vela looked at Optimus in concern. Why couldn't they see them? Maybe it had to do with why the colors were dull? Vela saw Corvin approach the group, her colors also muted.

"Negative, you don't see them?" Vela could hear Arcee's voice over the comm.

"No sign." said Ratchet.

"What! No sign?" Miko yelled more. "Ok, seriously Bulk?" Bulkhead walked forward

_right though Miko._

The girl screamed as Bulkhead's pede passed right through her body.

"He went right through you…" Jack said in disbelief as he grabbed onto Miko's shoulders. Vela looked at the girl in concern, she looked very pale, even for here. Vela's armor fanned out, she had a really bad feeling. "We're not alive!"

"I don't want to be a ghost!" Raf freaked out. Vela bent down and gently picked up the three of them. They were crowded in her smaller servos, but she was still able to cuddle them to her chassis, letting her spark sooth them as they shook.

"It's all right, we are not dead. See?" she pulled her servos back slightly and tapped her chest with her thumb. "I can feel Corvin still, which would be impossible if we were dead." This calmed the children.

Vela looked up and spotted the group of bots walking towards where Starscream had been. They were talking but Vela wasn't listening as she further cuddled the children. She stood and walked to the bots. Raf seemed to have heard them, though. He turned in her grip.

"In another place, but the same place." he thought out loud. The others looked at him in confusion. "We're probably in different dimension, some kind of alternate reality. A shadow zone." he explained.

"Nerd alert," Miko joked, trying to calm her nerves. Vela smiled a bit. She let a purr rumble lightly through her chassis, further calming the children.

"Look, Skyquake's tomb is empty," she heard Optimus say. Vela looked over and saw Corvin standing at the edge of a hole, next to Optimus. This made Vela really smile.

Corvin thought she was so smooth and sneaky, but she couldn't hide it.

Corvin got laid, and Optimus, apparently, was a pretty good bang.

Yeah, Corvin forgot to close her side of the bond during her rumble and tumble with their Prime. Vela and Domi knew everything, Corvin was practically screaming every little detail over the bond, and since they were still learning how it works, Domi and Vela didn't know how to close her out. Vela didn't know if she could proudly or shamefully stay she knew the exact physical proportions of Optimus's… reproductive parts.

She was impressed to say the least.

Shit, that reminded her of something. If Corvin was a breeder and she just did the dance with no pants with a bot Vela was sure that was more than fertile, she'd better get the robot equivalent of the morning after pill or they'd be expecting the tiny pitter-patter of robo-babies pretty damn soon here. She'd have to tell Corvin to go to Ratchet when she could.

While Vela had been thinking, the bots had been talking.

"Arcee we need a bridge," Optimus said. Shit, she really zoned out there.

The ground rumbled and Vela looked over to see a large, blackened servo grab onto the rocks. She gasped, her audios pulling back as the large form of the zombified Skyquake came forward, hissing and groaning. She watched as the zombie stumbled past them, and towards the bots.

The kids struggled in her servos, before she could no longer hold them and they jumped from her hold. Thankfully she had been kneeling at that time, and the fall was short. The kids hit the ground and ran forward towards their guardians, yelling and calling for them to look behind them. They came to a halt when the zombie took a swipe at the bots, and went right through them.

The bots left through the bridge.

"Awesome! It can't touch them either!" Miko yelled. Vela caught up and stood behind them. The sound of the Miko's exclamation attracted the zombie's attention. It stomped in their direction.

"It that thing can't touch the bots…" Jack started

"Just like we can't," Miko said.

"Then we're trapped in the shadow zone… with a Decepticon zombie!" Raf exclaimed in terror.

"Shiiiiitttt," Vela cursed.

"If we aren't ghosts now," Miko whimpered, "we will be soon." The decepticon roared. Vela hissed, her tail swishing and her armor puffing out in an attempt to make herself appear bigger. She let her blades come out of her wrists and took a stance.

"Run," she said, the children did as she said. The Con took a swipe and Vela ducked before slicing at the zombie, but it was useless, and her blades just glanced off the thing's hardened armor, creating sparks.

Vela cursed louder, ducking between the zombie's legs and causing it to stumble and fall on its face. She snickered and hopped onto it's back to slash at any gaps in its armor she could find. She got a few good hits in before she was thrown off.

Vela decided to run now, transforming down into her Jaguar 5.0 with a convertible top. Her engine purred as she drove away from the roaring zombie. Her wheels twisted and turned as she zigzagged through the rocky terrain.

She caught up with the humans quickly, driving up next to them and popping up her doors.

"Hop in," she yelled, and they did, climbing into her leather interior. They huffed in her seats, trying to catch their breath. She drove, easily outrunning the zombie.

It was ridiculously easy to keep this pace, now she was just driving in circles, keeping out of range. the children were talking in the back seat, trying to come up with a way for them to get out of the shadow zone. The ringing of Jack's phone gave them an idea, and it only took a few minutes of their combined thinking to come up with a plan.

"Text me!" Miko said from her passenger seat. "My phone is back at base, maybe they'll see it!" Jack nodded and started to type. Vela turned a corner and got a strange feeling of deja vu.

"Have we been here before?" she asked. The kids looked around.

"I don't recognize it," Jack said

"I do!" Miko yelled.

"So we are going in circles?" Vela asked, she then swerved to avoid the… limb? Vela applied the brakes and turned. There was Starscream's missing arm, the one that had fallen off in the fight. There was a roar, and Vela got an idea. "Lets shoot it."

"Eh?" the children questioned. Her doors opened and they hopped out. She transformed, spotting the zombie a few hundred yards off. She kneeled and they gathered around her.

"We use Starscream's missile to blast the zombie," she said, picking up the limb. The digits curled and moved as she picked it up. She looked over it. "How the hell do you fire this?"

"I think you pull back to first two fingers," Raf said and everyone looked at him. "What? I saw Starscream do it." The others just shrugged. Vela held the back of the limb under her arm and aimed it with the other two. Her sensors honed in on the approaching zombie. She pulled the digits back and the rocket lifted out. The rocket hit the zombie and a cloud of dust puffed up around it. The zombie cut through the dust, roaring in anger. Sparks shot from its arm before wires ripped and the arm fell off completely. Everyone stared at it for a good minute, even the zombie.

Until it fucking moved.

"Oh hell no!" Vela shouted and transformed down, popping her doors open and letting the kids scramble in. The arm raced at them, using its digits to pull forward. "THAT'S FUCKING GROSS!" Vela tried contacting Corvin or Domi through the bond, but there was a sort of wall, a dampener that prevented her from speaking to her trine. Vela groaned in frustration, it was only a few minutes before they came upon the arm again. Vela stopped again.

"This place is one big merry-go-round!" Miko yelled.

"SKYQUAKE! Your master summons you!" a voice yelled. Starscream walked around the corner, his muted coloring showing that he was in the other dimension.

"He's in the other dimension and can't see us, don't freak." Vela soothed. A 'clink clink clink' was heard, causing them to look behind them and see the fast approaching zombie limb. Vela shuddered on her wheels.

_So creepy._

A ground bridge opened up in front of them. Was it for them?

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf said.

"That must be our way out," Jack stated.

"The Autobots saw our text!" Miko yelled from the backseat.

"We go through," Raf said, "we run right into Starscream, but if we stay.."

"We're zombie chow." Jack finished.

"Option three, we keep driving in circles," Miko deadpanned. Vela's engine growled, she didn't like the sound of that.

"I got an idea, hold on!" Vela said. She waited, her engine revving as the zombie arm crawled closer. At the right moment, Vela gunned it forward. Her wheels kicked up dirt as she raced through the bridge and out, right through Starscream's legs.

Well, it ain't that hard to get between them.

Vela laughed at her joke, sending it through her now undamped bond. It made it all the better when she heard Starscream's shrieks behind her as the zombie limp attached itself to his face.

Another bridge opened in front of them, and Optimus stepped out.

"Autobots again!" Starscream yelled behind them. "Requesting emergency ground bridge, now!"

OoOoOoOoO

An hour later, they were all at base and Miko was retelling all that had happened. She had even said that it was her fault that it had happened, to which Jack proclaimed he needed it in writing and/or on video. Everyone had shared a good laugh, and Optimus proclaimed that their experience was punishment enough, so no one was scolded or grounded.

Ratchet had approached Corvin after she fussed over Vela for awhile, picking at her armor and preening her. He nudged her side, a suspicious grin on his face.

"I need you in the med bay," he said, trying to keep something from his voice. Corvin raised an optical brow in a suspicious look, but nodded and followed him into the med bay. Ratchet had the door close behind them. Corvin sat on the berth and looked over to him.

"So…" he started, then a large, knowing grin spread across his face and an amused gleam entered his optics. "How good was it?" he was trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" she asked, stretching her neck out. She had a good idea as to what he was importing about, but she needed to make sure.

"He's a decent size, given his frame, I'm just surprised you didn't wake anyone, Optimus hasn't been at it awhile so I'm sure he didn't take it silently." Ratchet continued, as if what he was saying was common small talk. Corvin hadn't moved, not an inch as Ratchet made inquisitive remarks about their sexcapades. Ratchet's grin had only grew as he talked, cupping a servo around his chin guard to show thoughtfulness.

"Uhhh," was all she could manage at the unexpected turn of events.

"He seemed to be very relaxed this morning, more so than ever. I'm assuming it was good?"

"Yeahhh?" she was still trying to process this.

"Good, no damage to you? Being a new spark it should have been your first time?"

"Yes, it was," Corvin had finally swallowed what Ratchet had said.

"That's what I thought, your scent changed."

"You can smell it?"

"Yes, untouched bots have a certain aroma."

"Ah, no wonder." Corvin nodded, taking this all in stride. Ratchet wanted to make sure she was alright after her night, no damaged parts, like a medic would. Corvin relaxed, a grin spreading across her face.

"But as I was asking, you are undamaged? No prolonged discomfort in your valves?"

"Nope, feeling rather dandy down under, mate." Corvin smiled as she took on an australian accent. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Since it was your first time, and with your breeder programing, I need to give you some prevention codes so you do not become sparked." he informed, Corvin nodded.

"Understood."

"Now, i'm going to be giving you a shot, it will keep you steril for approximately three Earth months." he said, going over to a shelf and pulling out a few chemicals before adding them together in precise amounts until he was left with a golden concoction. He took a needle from subspace and entered it into the liquid, sucked some in, then did the procedural tap to get the bubbles out. He walked over and grabbed her arm lightly, turned it over and stuck the needle into a primary cable before emptying its contents into her energon stream. Corvin shivered at the light burning feeling through her arm before the chemicals evened out.

"There, that should keep you from getting sparked. But be warned," he said, pointing a digit at her. "it's effects are nullified if you go through a heat cycle. If you go into heat, there is a high chance of you getting sparked with a litter."

"A litter? Like, multiple babies?" she asked, scrunching half her face.

"Yes, multiple sparklings. Seekers normally have anywhere from one to eight sparklings at a time. But with your breeder coding it might be more." he nodded.

"Ehh," she groaned. She stretched her neck cables and fluffed out her wings. She took note of Ratchet's almost smug look, the one he had since the very beginning of their conversation. "What's with the high and mighty look?" she questioned.

"Oh," he started, crossing his arms as his smug look became a large grin. "I now know that I won the pot." Corvin was confused a moment before her moment of dawning realization.

"You made a be on when me and Optimus would have sex!"She yelled. Ratchet laughed, his helm thrown back as his frame shook from the force of it.

Corvin wasn't pissed, so to say, but she didn't appreciate that her love life was made a betting game. She gave Ratchet a look, but she was able to appreciate the joke. She smiled and rolled her optics.

"I guess since you know Optimus the best, you'd know when he'd crack." she said and Ratchet let out a breathy laugh.

"Well, not exactly, I thought he'd he'd hold out longer than this, personally. You must have done something to break his resolve." he looked at her in question. She pulled an invisible zipper over her lips.

"I will not say," she grinned, "a magician never reveals her secrets!" she laughed with Ratchet for a good few moments. Corvin was happy Ratchet was opening up to her, she wanted to be close with him. He was cool.

"Well, go on and coddle your trine mate, I got some work to do," he said after their shared laughter, Corvin smiled and left to do just that.

**(AN: Im so terribly sorry for the lateness of this update. I know it's been awhile. But I have some decent excuses. Family, Friends, Dramaaaa. Trouble is everywhere and i have learned many things in the past few months. I learned just how fragile any relationship is, and anything can fade away, even the strongest of bonds. And that it really fucking hurts when they do. Like, I've lost more people in the past two months than i have in my whole life, they didn't die or anything, they just… left. I just lost one today, one of my closest friends decided she wanted nothing to do with me anymore, and for something so small as me wanting a sorry from her for being mean to me and a few others… I guess the tension built up and finally exploded. Eh, im just gonna hide in a treehouse with like three people.**

**Also, I got some news. I am in a relationship. It is kind of different than a normal one, though. It's a polygamist relationship, I have three partners. It's fucking AWESOME! They are amazing and we all are super close already and stuff due to being friends before hand. It is amazinnggg~**

**I am currently writing a new story called "Who Needs A Love Triangle, We Have A Love Polygon!" It is about Optimus meeting a group of Poly humans and being accepted into their group. It's Rated M, as usual, but i'm getting a good response on AO3 and a few of my other sites, so maybe it will do good on this one too :3 **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be faster in the coming than this one :/**

**Guest: Yes, there will always be more updates for this story.**

**SweetSpark22: Yes, yes they did do it once again. I've got a good response on the last chapter :3 I think it was because Corvin got some finally XD**

**Firewarrior123X: I like the way you think :3 evilness~ Ya never know though with Megatron *Eyebrow wiggle***

**Firewolves16: Yahsss~**

**Fuffy the Fluffiness: You could say it was a… premature ejaculation of desire XD EEEHHHHYYYYYYY! I Fucking love puns~**

**GoddessNefertari17: Danke! I shall keep up the work :D**

**Freddie4153: Danke~ **

**adelphe24: I HAVE UPDATED!**

**Till all are one!~**


	17. Chapter 17: Powwows

**Chapter 17: Powwows **

Corvin awoke from another night full of processor blowing romps with Optimus. She woke with a large grin on her face, her whole frame cuddled against his. He was warm and his vents were even, sending Corvin into a peaceful lull.

She had been really worried that Optimus would shy away from her after their night -and morning- together. Well, not shy away, but not acknowledge that that night happened or ask her to leave him alone. She had been really worried, but luckily, her worries were misplaced.

When she had gotten back from the mission and all was settled with the children, the humans went home and it slowly turned to night time. Corvin had faced a dilemma: she had nowhere to sleep, for sure that is. She didn't know if she was still welcomed in Optimus's room after their night, or if it was just a one-time thing. Optimus seemed to sense her inner turmoil and had snagged her servo before she left the main room. No one besides them were left in the room, and Ratchet was in the Med bay, so she guessed he had hesitation when he grasped her servo.

All he said was "Stay with me?" and her worries had melted away. They had went back to his room and just laid down. They had talked for awhile, just about little things. Optimus was the perfect gentleman, his servos stayed around her waist while they cuddled (her inner voice was screaming) and it was her that made the first move.

It was during the time after that, that Corvin found out the Optimus had been paying attention to her during their first time. It was amusing in a way, he'd rub and scratch at places she thought he hadn't even noticed.

Corvin smiled and tightened her arms around Optimus's arm, her back was to his chassis and his arm was around her frame and she was using it as a pillow. Corvin snickered.

They were spooning.

She liked it, a lot. He was large and warm, covering her whole frame with his own and casting her in a sense of safety and peace one could rarely feel on their own.

She noticed Optimus awoke when he started trailing his free servo down her side.

Corvin smiled.

"Good morning," she said

"Good morning," he said back, his voice low and relaxed. They stayed like that for awhile, Corvin just listening to Optimus' steady breaths and enjoying the light tickle of his digits mapping out her side.

They both got up and headed out, Optimus placing a lingering farewell-for-now kiss upon her lips that made her face light up.

Corvin had a giddy, too-big grin on her face when she walked into the main room, and the others took immediate notice. They could feel the relaxed aura around the two, how Optimus walked with less stiff movements and how she swaggered in like she owned the world. But it was the scent that really told the story.

It was after Optimus went to his terminal and Corvin took up her spot against the wall, buried in her data pad, that they went to Ratchet, who looked like he knew more than they did. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee crowded around the medic, just out of Optimus's site (they didn't worry about Corvin, she was oblivious to everything when in the zone).

"What's up with those two?" Arcee asked in a hushed tone.

"Hm?" Ratchet looked up with a knowing look, but clearly wanting them to say more.

"Corvin and Prime. Those two have been acting weird." Bulk said.

"_Yeah, Optimus looks really relaxed, and Corvin looks…_"

"Like she could take on the whole Decepticon army with a smile?" Arcee finished Bee's sentence. Ratchet shrugged.

"For lack of anything better to say, I guess." he replied. He went back to tinkering on the device he was working on, a large grin crossing his features. "But if that's what you are seeing, you're seeing the aftermath of our Prime deflowering a certain seeker the night before last."

The other tree made various exclamations, the most common being 'I knew it!', 'finally', and 'holy slag'.

"Means Ratchet won the bet," grumbled Arcee. Bee buzzed in defeat.

"That's right, cough up." the medic demanded, holding his servo out and twitching his digits. The three sighed and grabbed things from their subspaces. Since they had no currency that could be of use to them, placed bets using various items. Arcee handed over a cube of high grade, Bee handed over a holopad (a datapad that projects what's on the screen in a hologram), and Bulkhead handed over a crystal sample he got from another planet he had been on.

Ratchet was rather smug as he took his loot and stashed it away.

"Think it's gonna last?" Arcee suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?" Ratchet looked at the femme in confusion.

"Optimus and Corvin," she indicated in their direction with her chin. "Think they'll stick it through together?"

Ratchet thought for a moment. "I dont know. For all we know, this could just be a fling, them keeping each other company until they find something else. This just happened so it's hard to tell." The others nodded.

"You're right, could just be a fling." Bulkhead shrugged.

"One that was long coming," Bee snickered. The four grinned to each other before going on with their tasks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Domi wasn't exactly the happiest femme at the moment. But hell, when was she? Maybe when she was a human, living with her cats and fashion designs, dating some girls here and there. It was a nice life, peaceful with Corvin and Vela to keep her company throughout the week, and their other friends visiting on the weekends. She missed it, being human, and she would give a lot to go back, but she'd stick it out until she could, for Corvin's sake.

Speaking of Corvin, she needed to have a little chat with her when she could. Namely about closing bonds while banging someone. She got that Corvin was helm-over-ped fangirly love for Optimus, but damn, she didn't need to hear that! Her euphoric screams through the bond still echoed through Domi's helm like bell tolls, her proclamations of his amazingness and ability in the sack would haunt her dreams for weeks to come. Domi wasn't proud to admit it, but she now knew the exact dimensions of the Prime's equipment.

It wasn't like Domi didn't try to block out Corvin's thoughts, Corvin was just _too damn __**loud **__for her to block out_!

Domi huffed as she swayed her way down the hall of the Nemesis, heading for the control room to greet Megatron for the first time. She remembered Corvin warning her to call him "Lord Megatron" or he'd get pissy. A part of her wanted to purposely not call him Lord just to piss him off, but she was smart. Besides, anybody that could put that many dents into the cha-cha heel wearing pile of triangles was good in her books.

Domi was very curious to see the mech that Corvin talked about almost as much as the Prime. Domi entered the control room and immediately spotted the "one that wasn't like the others". He was standing in the spot Star-shriek usually stands in. He was big, bigger than any other bot she had seen yet, even the Prime. Domi doubted she even came up to his chassis. He was a gunmetal gray with purple accents. His armor was impressive: his shoulder armor was broad and Domi was sure it was as long as her arm span. His helm reminded her of a bucket with one side cut off it. She vaguely remembered Corvin mentioning that and how to never call him anything relating to that either. On his arm was a massive cannon bigger in diameter than her own torso and looked like it could blow a hole through it too!

_Holy shit_

Domi now understood Corvin's caution. He was terrifying.

Megatron turned around, letting Domi see his scared face plates and blood colored optics.

"And who is this?" Megatron spoke to the room, but clearly addressing her particularly. His voice matched his persona: it was rough and low, filled with dark promise and power. Domi also took note of his pointed teeth.

_Wicked _she thought, wanting some for herself. She could bite people and rip them apart with her teeth. Hehe, go in for a hug and end up ripping their throat out with her teeth.

Domi hid her smile as she stepped forward, standing tall and looking Megatron in the optics.

"I am Domi… My Lord," she added quickly. Megatron inspected her for a long moment, looking her up and down with interest.

_Oh God damn it, not him, too_.

Thankfully his optics returned to hers quickly, and she detected no desire there.

"Did you come to Earth with two other femmes?" he asked in a demanding tone. Domi blinked a few times, not executing the question.

"Yes?" she said slowly.

"What relation do you have to them?" this made Domi stall. If she didn't answer it correctly, there was a fair chance Lord Megatron wouldn't hesitate to smack her with his shiny cannon.

"They are my trine, Sir," she said, choosing not to lie incase he would see thought it. "But we went our separate ways once we awoke here." Lord Megatron nodded, not detecting any lie in her words.

"I expect a full report on both of the femmes by the end of the week." Lord Megatron ordered and Domi nodded.

Domi guessed she could do that, of course she'd keep a few things to herself (like Corvin's current… _**passion**_ for the Autobot leader). Domi gave a short bow at the waist and left the command room after being dismissed.

The black and green femme went to the landing deck of the Nemesis for some air. She got up there in no time, now used to the halls of the Nemesis after living there for months. It was twilight, the sun was ducking behind some mountains in the distance, casting Domi and the ship in an orange glow. It was very beautiful, it made the ship look like it was on fire.

Domi sighed pleasantly, it was times like this that made it all worth it. It was peaceful and beautiful up here, far above the Earth's surface.

She reached into her bond and poked at Vela and Corvin.

'_What up, Dom-ee-tron?_' Corvin greeted first.

'_Hey there_,' Vela said next.

'_Hello, Autoasses_.' Domi teased

'_Deceptidick_' both Corvin and Vela voiced at the same time. The three laughed for a moment, their shared amusement echoing through the bond.

'S_o, what's up_?' Corvin asked

'_Megatron is here and he asked about you guys_.' Domi informed. Both Vela and Corvin made sounds that stated "That's not good", like the sound of someone sucking air through their teeth.

'_What specifically did he ask for?' _

'_Nothing specific, just to give him a report at the end of the week.'_

'_Well, maybe say some things, the basics at least.'_

'_I told him we were a trine, he's going to expect some personal things in there.'_

'_True. Hmm, maybe we could get together soon. We could talk face to face.'_

'_That sounds fun and all, but you seem to forget that we are on opposite sides of a __**war**__. They aren't going to just let us meet up.' _

'_We could pull some bullshit. We'll appeal to Prime's sensitive half, saying something like we want to try and turn you back to our side.' _Vela suggested. Domi nodded to herself.

'_Might work, i can say I'm going to gain intel._' she replied crossing her arms over her chassis. A breeze had formed, thankfully it was a warm one. It was always so cold on the Nemesis due to its space voyages, and the Decepticons apparently didn't know what a heater was.

'_When would you want to meet?'_

'_Soon.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Corvin didn't expect Optimus to buy into her and Vela's request. But he seemed sympathetic and allowed her and Vela to meet up with Domi, under strict orders not to mention any Autobot intel. Both swore they wouldn't and left for the meeting point.

Corvin stepped out of the ground bridge to see the waterfall she, Vela, and Domi had stumbled upon when they had first got there. Domi was waiting already, sitting next to the water and soaking in the sun.

"Hey hey, hot stuff," Corvin greeted with a grin, sitting down in front of Domi. Vela sat next to her and the three formed a pow-wow circle.

"So, what's been happening?" Domi asked, leaning back on her arms.

Vela gave Corvin a long look out of the corner of her optics, a grin forming on her face. "Corvin over here got herself a new squeeze." she hummed. Corvin's optics widened slightly and she looked over to Vela.

"How'd you find out?" she asked. Vela made a "pff" sound with her lips.

"You're not exactly quiet, and you left the bond WIDE open!" she said.

"Yeah!" Domi suddenly spoke up. "We need to talk about that, you were practically screaming over it!" She continued to yell at Corvin for a good five minutes, saying all she thought of on the matter. Corvin was on the verge of tears, tears of laughter.

"_You heard!_ HaAHAH! FUCK YOU _**FELT **_US! BAHAHAHA!" Corvin shrieked, rolling onto her back.

"Yes, you bitch! It was horrible!"

"Mmmhhhm, Domi. So, how'd it feel being rammed by his spike with me?" Corvin's grin was hysterical and evil.

"You little shit…" Domi fumed, steam coming from her frame where it came into contact with the water.

"Mmm, them ghostly sensations, tho."

"After shocks," Vela snickered.

"Don't encourage her!" Domi shouted at Vela, throwing a rock at her. Vela ducked, the rock harmlessly bouncing off her armor.

"Do you two talk about anything other than sex? Or other nasty shit?" Domi asked, flabbergasted.

"Like you?" Teased Corvin. Domi threw a rock at her, too. Domi made her signature face, causing Corvin to grin wider.

"But seriously, you need to learn how to close your side when you and Prime are about to get freaky." Domi said seriously.

"Yeah, I will, sorry about that." Corvin said, rubbing the back of her helm.

"Thank you."

Three hours later, the three were still talking. Corvin was laying on Domi, her helm in the other's lap. Vela was leaning on Corvin. Domi was running her digits over Corvin's face, Corvin was half asleep, her mind fully relaxed around her two trine mates.

"Are we ever going home?" Vela whispered from where she layed. Domi stopped her servos and Corvin's optics opened and she sat up. Her optics stared at her lap as she thought about it.

"I don't know," she said softly. "we don't even know how we got here in the first place, how would we get back?" The others looked down, too. Vela looked up.

"What about our families?" she asked. Corvin's mood soured further.

"They probably think we are dead." That hit home, causing the three of them to slump, feeling horrible. Corvin looked up and placed her servos on each of her trine mates shoulder's.

"Cheer up guys." she said, "Things can only get better, we can make new lives here, make new families. And you never know, maybe whatever force that brought us here will take us back one day." Vela and Domi smiled a bit. Domi moved over and curled into Corvin's side. Vela joined not too long after.

It was growing darker out, the sun was setting and casting an orange and pink glow over the sky. It made the water glow.

"Lets go swimming!" Corvin suggested, the others agreed. They all got up and walked into the water. Corvin went to stand under the waterfall, Vela swam around, using her tail as a rutter, and Domi sat on some rocks, basking in the dying sunlight.

Corvin looked up into the waterfall, letting the water… fall on her. The water was warm, it was like standing under a giant shower.

Thinking of showers brought a certain memory to mind, causing Corvin to smile wickedly and sway lightly in the water, a tingle traveling down her frame. She almost laughed.

Even now she yearned for his large, strong servos to glide across her frame. She remembered last night, how he let her be on top again, but she laid across him this time, doing most of the work. She absolutely _**loved**_ the sounds he made! The way he moved under her was-

"OI! CLOSE THE BOND!" Domi yelled.

"SORRY, NOT SORRY!" she yelled, laughing.

They stayed out for hours, staying well into the night. The stars shone brightly, and it made it look like an entire galaxy when she went under the water. Her and her trine mates swam for hours, enjoying each other's company.

"So what should I tell Megatron?" Domi said, water falling off her frame as she pulled herself onto a rock. Corvin emerged out of the water next to her, only uncovering her shoulders and up. Vela paddled over, her ears poking out of the water.

"Hmm, something, I don't know exactly what, though." Corvin shrugged.

"Maybe just a few things, like our primary weapons and our… dimensions?" Vela looked over to Corvin to see if she got the word right. "Dimensions meaning our height, weight, etcetera." Vela waved her servo, spraying up a bit of water. Domi nodded.

"Sounds about right, but I think he'll expect a bit more information. I did tell him we were a trine." Domi said. Corvin made a face.

"Eh, I really don't know. We don't really have much about us that we can say without putting all of us in a corner."

Vela snickered, "Imagine the look on Megatron's face if he found out you were banging his arch nemesis!"

"Pff, he'd probably be jealous that 'The Prime Prude' was getting laid and not him." The three of them fell into a fit of laughter, their frame's shaking with it.

Corvin's laughter died down as a ping showed up on her HUD. She looked at the message, seeing it was from Ratchet, hailing her and Vela back to base. Corvin sighed, saddened that their time together had to come to a close for the day.

"Gotta go?" Vela asked, Corvin nodded. They sighed, too, and the three slowly left the water. The portal appeared soon after, and the three shared one last hug before Vela and Corvin stepped through.

Water droplets covered the floor of the base as she and Vela came through.

"Ugh, you're getting the floors all wet!" Ratchet grouched, waving his servos to the ground around their peds. Corvin looked down.

"I'll get it in a bit, are the kids gone?" she asked.

"Yes, left hours ago." Ratchet turned back to the console, a clear dismissal. Corvin nudged Vela.

"Let's head to the wash racks and use the dryers." she suggested. Vela nodded and they did just that. After they dried off, they went their separate ways, Corvin heading to Optimus's quarters.

Even after he had assured her that he liked her company at night, she was still hesitant.

Like, should she knock? Or just… walk in? She was nervous even now! Corvin sat there for a good five minutes, contemplating what she should do, then life in general.

_What came first, the chicken or the egg?_

The door opened before she could ponder further the meaning of life.

"Oh, um," an embarrassed blush crept across her face as she looked up at Optimus. Optimus looked pleasantly surprised to see her, his helm slightly tilted to the side as he looked down at her.

_Shhhhiiiiitttt! I'ma gonna die!_

Was she mortified? Was she shy? Was she embarrassed? Was she stunned by his sheer beauty that she forgot how to process a single thought? Yes, maybe a bit of all.

"Corvin, do come in." Optimus hummed, his voice light. He stepped to the side, letting her pass into his room. Her wings brushed against his chassis, making her lips twitch. The door closed after him.

"How was your time with your trine?" he asked. Corvin turned, now standing in the middle of the room.

"Very pleasant, we went to our waterfall, you know the one that we all "officially met"" she brought her servos up to emphasise the "officially met" part.

"Ah yes, the waterfall where your trine mate (Domi?) yelled at me and the others." Optimus remembered. "She has quite the vocabulary." he chuckled along with Corvin.

"Oh yes, she does."

"I'm sure she learned from the best," Optimus said, giving her a light teasing look. She hiked up her wings in a defiant and proud manner.

"That's right." she said, flicking her wings and placing her servos on her hips. She smiled cheekily up at Optimus, the light banter calming her nerves immensely. Optimus returned her smile.

"So," she turned a bit. "what were you up to before I barged in?" she sat on the berth, crossing her legs and leaning back on her servos.

"I would hardly call it barging in." he said, still standing. He was very, very tall. She was at perfect level to see his strong thighs, his rotary joints and cables on the inside of his legs, the dips between his seams and the bio lights underneath. Corvin forced herself to look up, not wanting Optimus to catch her staring at his legs and… other areas.

She already knew what was under there, you'd think she'd not stare at it like a starving animal and drooling. Nope, apparently knowing just what package the Prime was packing made her want it all the more.

"Would you like me to smash down the door next time?" she joked.

"That would be most delightful," he joked back, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice, making it even better. Corvin laughed a bit, her optics a bit brighter as she looked up at him. "I was working on paperwork, a few things the human government need me to sign."

"Sounds incredibly boring." she said, kicking her peds a bit.

"It is," he said, "good thing you are here to distract me." Corvin couldn't help the large grin that crossed her face.

_Oooo, the implications~_

"Yes," she said, standing up and spreading her arms out. "I am here to save you from a night of boring paperwork by gracing you with my presence alone." A bright twinkle of amusement danced in Optimus's optics from her cheeky statements.

"Ah yes, and how do you plan to do that?" Optimus asked, stepping a bit closer to her. She could feel his field meld with hers, filled with promise, sending a pleasant tingle through them both.

"I have a few ideas."

**(AN: EHYYYY SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, MY MUSE KIND OF DIED ON ME. Finally, I was able to squeeze this out of my muse, ending with some major flirting between Optimus and Corvin~ I fucking love them together. I'm trying to keep Optimus in character, hope I did. **

**I am starting a comic, it's based on It's Simply Robotics :D I already got some of it done and up :3 **

**Skyress98****: Thank you :3 Don't worry, some losses are not losses. In this case, I'm glad she isn't my friend anymore.**

**Secret:** **MWAHAHAHAHAAA *THUNDER* I am evily delighted that I have consumed your time with my story~ all 16 in one sitting? I am proud, my young padawan. I've always wanted to write a story that did that to someone~ NOW I HAVE! And yes, I have an amazing imagination heheheee**

**Smokescreen14:** **Yay! I am glad you enjoy my story!**

**Guest:** **yes, there will always be more chapters for this story.**

**GoddessNefertari17:** ***Strikes pose* I shall!**

**Firewarrior123X****: Yes it will. But imagine it though, Optimus covered in sparklings~**

**Transfan 440:** **That would be interesting XD Domi's sass and Megatron's bite hehehe~ But Domi strictly like chicks, and she hates robots XD. But imagine her and Arachnid~ **

**Cybertron Bum:** **Oh XD I totally forgot about your question before O wrote this chapter. But here is your answer! **

**Anduren: ****I have updated :3**

**Guest:** **Ya never knoowww~ **

**That's All I got for tonight!**

**Till All Are One!**


	18. Chapter 18: Daydreams

**Chapter 18: Daydreams**

Corvin was at a loss. Like, how does one deal with this kind of things? She didn't know what was expected of her. She just hoped and prayed she didn't fuck it up.

Corvin stared down at the tiny human that had been intrusted into her charge for the day. Said human looked up at her with huge, excited eyes and bobbing pink and brown hair.

"Sooo," Corvin started, not sure what to say. She was sitting in her "Old Room" with Miko sitting on her upraised knee. She said "Old Room" because she didn't actually sleep in there anymore. She'd been bunking with Optimus for a solid month now, ninety percent of the time they were banging, the other time was spent talking and stuff.

She had to admit, she was pretty damn happy with how things were going between her and Optimus. He was slowly (slooowwllyy) relaxing around her. As a Prime that had been in war for millions of years, she didn't expect him to trust her so quickly. She assumed it was the sex. But either way he was beginning to like her and trust her more than a fuck-buddy or subordinate. He actually told her some stories that she didn't expect him to share: his previous relationship with Megatron before the war.

It wasn't a "relationship relationship", but they had been friends. He had spoke of their encounters before the war, the almost pleasant company Megatron had been. Corvin had been very, very surprised that he had even brought it up, and let him talk it out until he was done.

Optimus was all around pleasant to spend time with, his calm aura and strong demeanor were nice bask in. She greatly enjoyed being around him, she exceptionally enjoyed the sex.

They were not lacking in that department, by far. They kept the mood alive better than she had been with before. The fact the Corvin was inventive and Optimus was willing to experiment helped. That and the fact that Corvin never got over her fangirl lust for Optimus, and the fact he was one hot piece of ass.

Even now she could remember the first time they tried doing in from behind.

_Optimus loomed over her in the darkness of the room, the glow from their optics and bio-lights cast alluring shadows over them both; blue light glinted off of armor and protoform in the inky darkness, adding to the experience. She could barely see as she was turned over onto her front, the Prime ever mindful of her wings. She positioned herself on her servos and knees, spreading her knees out for better support. _

_Arousal and anticipation burned through her lines, every edge and seam on her frame tickling with charge. She could feel how hot he was, even though they were not directly touching anywhere but his servos on her hips. The sounds of his fans mixed with her fans and their heavy ventilations. _

_He leaned over her from behind, his front pressed down against her back, armor lining up and fitting together. She arched back as he ground into her, the squeal of metal grating mixing with their pants. His servos moved, digits dipping into seams and stirring charge, caressing all the spots that he knew would make her shudder. She was getting impatient, her arousal building up fast and demanding release. She ground back into him with a hiss of _"_**Get on with it**__." She could feel his chassis rattle with his chuckle, the metal vibrating against her wings and making her groan loud. She was wiggling now, trying desperately to create friction between their bodies. _

_His breath was right in her audio, his chin propped over her shoulder and his chassis leaned against her's, his leg in between her's while the other was on the other side of her leg. His arms held him up, each positioned on either side of her. Suddenly, Optimus dropped all his weight onto her back, causing her arms to buckle under her. Her chassis hit the berth, jarring her but not painful. Now that he didn't have to hold himself up, Optimus had his servos free. His chassis kept her pinned as his servos trailed down, over her wings and to her hips, where he tapped her interface panel. It snapped back, exposing her fully aroused interface array. _

_Lubricant trailed down the inside of her legs, she could feel it trickled it's way down her legs, dripping onto the berth now that her array was free and unrestrained. She gasped loudly as his digits traced the rim of her primary valve, tickling and teasing in a way he just __**knew**_ _would drive her up the wall. It worked, causing her to let out loud, torcherous whimpers of need as she wiggled back into his digits._

"_Optimusssss," she hissed out. The Prime readjusted his hold, her wiggling had caused her to slide backwards and further under him. It gave her a slight burst of smugness as she made it harder for him. She upped her wiggling, intent on getting at least a little bit of revenge. She used his moment of adjustment to wiggle even farther back. Her aft hit his scorching panel and she allowed herself an evil little giggle as he let out a heavy groan right above her. She had slipped back pretty far, now her helm was aligned with his chassis, forcing him to hold his weight up again so he didn't crush her helm. She ground her bare valve into his panel, smearing lubricants all over them both. She gasped at the small amount of stimulation the grinding provided._

_Any plan of Optimus being in control this time and any plan he had for her flew out the window. _

"_Damn you," he forced out, causing her to laugh all the more evilly as she was able to coxe profanity past his "noble" lips. She knew just what those lips could do, and half of it wasn't anywhere near "Noble". _

_She continued to grind down, bringing her arms close to her sides to give her better leverage. He was on all fours above her, just riding along. She loved the sounds, the sounds were the best. And Optimus made beautiful sounds._

_His panel snapped back and his spike hastily pressurized, already beading pre-transfluid from the end. Corvin wasted no time jerking her frame back to impale herself on the impressive spike. _

_Optimus yelled, throwing his helm back as his sensitive array was suddenly all… Corvin. His frame jerked forward, pushing him in further and causing Corvin to arch further into him. _

_Corvin rocked back and forth under him, using her leverage to add power behind each. Optimus's arms were quivering as all his focus went to that one area: his spike sliding in and out of her valve, mixing their fluids and creating more. They were both moaning messes, focused on nothing but the feel of it all. Names crossed their lips, barely audible over the clangs of their joining and their fans. _

_Overload came crashing down fast, causing her back to go rigid against the underside of her Prime. She could feel her valve tighten around him, causing further friction as he slid in and out, rhythm forgotten. He came right after her, his whole frame vibrating from the force of it. _

Corvin was snapped from her daydreams by a yelling human.

"Coooorvin! CoooOOOORvin!" Miko sang up to her. Corvin blinked several times before looking down at the girl.

"What?"

"Dude, you totally spaced out on me there!" Miko accused, and Corvin gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry, got… carried away in my thoughts." she said. Miko gave her a suspicious look for a moment before letting it go.

"Lets go do something!" she yelled before hopping off her leg. Corvin caught her before she did any damage to herself. Miko raced to one side of her room and pulled out her sketch pad.

"Drawing?" Corvin asked with a raised optical brow.

"Yeah! Optimus suggested that I talk to you about drawing." A small smile curled her lips.

"He would say that." she hummed. Corvin unsubspaced her drawing datapad and turned it on. She spend the next hour showing her how to draw the basics of a robot. It was fun, and Miko was a quick learner. She got the basic of Optimus's face down, along with Bulkhead, who she was determined to master.

Corvin was watching Miko while Bulkhead was out, chasing some signal in an abandoned town.

"Can we go see if Bulkhead is back?" Miko asked, looking up at her from her drawings.

"Sure," Corvin said as she stood up. She placed her servo on the ground for Miko to step on. She carried Miko to the command center.

"Hey, Doc Bot!" Miko chirped, causing the older mech to groan.

"Hwhat?" he hissed. Corvin's lips curled at the H sound Ratchet put before all his w's.

"Bulk back from recon?" she asked, bouncing up and down in Corvin's servo.

"No." Miko made a huffing sound at Ratchet's brush-off. Corvin decided to help the poor girl. She walked up behind Ratchet and placed a servo on his shoulder guard.

"Maybe we should check in on him?" she asked. Ratchet waved over to the other terminal, the one Optimus usually used.

"Call him on there then, if you are so determined to distract him on his mission." Miko 'whoop'ed and Corvin walked over to the terminal before turning it on and Bulkhead.

"Marko," Miko called into the mic, "Marko! MARKO!" Her volume increased as Bulkhead refused to respond.

::Urgh, Miko?::

"EEHHGG" Miko yelled, "You were supposed to say 'Polo'"

::Eh?:: Bulkhead sounded disoriented. ::Miko… erg, let Ratchet know I need a bridge.:: He sounded horrible. Within no time Bulkhead was back and getting patched up by Ratchet. Corvin left after a bit, not wanting to crowd Bulkhead and knowing he'd prefer to talk to Optimus (once he came) in peace.

Corvin went to Optimus's room. She was able to open it without difficulty, Optimus had given her the passcode long ago and trusted her to be in there even when he wasn't. Corvin was glad for that; besides, she wasn't one to snoop.

She sat down on the spacious berth, pushing some of the blankets and cushions out of the way.

Remember those diamonds she found? She'd been using them. And she spared no expense. A few million dollars went faarrr. She got some really nice cushions and blankets, highly durable and very soft. She had been hesitant to put them in the room, afraid that doing it would… send the wrong signal? Like she was moving in or things were getting serious. Damn, she didn't want to scare him off over some blankets! But Optimus had been chill with it; actually, he had really, _really _liked them.

Oh, they fucked _**hard**_ that nigh, on plush cushions. It was far more comfortable that the metal berth, and easier to slide around to get into position.

Optimus later explained that blankets and cushions (cloth in general) were a rarity on Cybertron even before the war, a finary reserved for the higher casts. He had not been in a particularly high cast and had never had the pleaser. But he seemed to really like them, she guessed this after he started nuzzling into the blankets, repeatedly stating how "soft and smooth" they were as he wrapped himself in them. He had then commented on how they "weren't the only thing he'd like to wrap himself in," and it started a whole new romp.

She didn't know what it was, but Optimus making suggestive comments made her helm spin and her legs tingle. She didn't know if it was the fact that he timed them so well, or the fact that he was Optimus-Fucking-Prime. He was **far **from the innocent, prudish mech she had previously assumed he was.

_**Faarrr**_

Corvin grinned and picked up her data pad. She scrolled through her social medias, checking a few things before signing off again. She sighed, bored but not wanting to do anything.

_A nap_. Corvin nodded to herself and dove under the blankets. She snuggled up under the warm blankets, pushing around the cushions until she formed a small nest. Corvin sighed and let her mind wander. Her thoughts instantly went to Optimus.

She could smell him everywhere: in the blankets and cushions, in the room and air. He had been in here a lot, it _was _his room, so it was only natural that it would smell like him. Her mind drifted to one of her favorite memories of him.

_Optimus's denta were clenched as Corvin ground herself down onto him. His optics were bright and his hips bucked upwards into hers. His servos were busy on her wings, pulling at the undersides of them to make her gasp. Her own servos were at work on his audio's. Stimulating his hot spot was always fun, and so good. It was so arousing, knowing that his audios brought such sounds out of him, how they were always there, out in the open even in public. No one but her knew just what would happen if they pulled on his audios. And she could. In public even, she could just go behind him and pull on them right out in the open. Nothing was stopping her._

_The thought sent tingles down her whole frame. _

_They were not in their berth this time, rather out in a forest. They were on a "Mission" to find an energon signal that "mysteriously" popped off radar once they got through the bridge. Optimus deemed it wise to "scope the place out" just in case. Now they were here, under some heavy trees, grinding down on each other like their lives depended upon it._

_Corvin got an idea, one she had been wanting to try for awhile now but hadn't plucked up the courage to act upon. _

_She bit her lip, her wings flicking as she wriggled down further on Optimus's hips. Black servos came up to scratch at the edge of her breast plate, making her groan and roll her helm to the side. _

"_Open," she said lowly, her voice purring with her engine. His panel slid back and his spike pressurized. He was reaching for her panel when she grabbed his servo lightly around the wrist. He looked up at her in confusion, it was the first time she had ever stopped him._

"_I want to try something," she reassured. Optimus nodded with a breathy 'alright'. She manipulated his arms into a position she liked, high above his helm on either side of the tree they were lying under. He looked really curious now. "Keep them here," she commanded, earning a humm from him. She made a show of slithering down his frame, kissing his chin before trailing down to his windshield, down to his abdominal plating, then finally down to his waist._

"_Oh, Corvin you don't have to-" she cut Optimus off._

"_I want to." she said firmly. She could have been wrong, but Corvin could have sworn she saw a bright light of excitement flicker in Optimus's optics. Perhaps, he had fantasized about her doing this, but also never acted?_

_Corvin hummed at the thought, then took his spike into her servo and gave it one long lick from base to tip. Optimus gasped, his hips jerking upwards and his leg twitching. She placed kissed all over his member sucking lightly in some areas. The ribbed parts on his spike provided a strange but pleasant texture difference on her tongue. _

_His legs were twitching still, every kiss and suck drew gasps out of him. His servos were wrapped around the base of the tree in a failing attempt to ground himself. He was so hot in her servos, throbbing even. She gave the head of his spike a flick with her tongue, tasting his pretransfluid. This time he grunted and she swore she heard his gears grinding from holding himself back. _

_Corvin grinned and teased the underside of his spike with a lone digit, dragging the claw up the underside of his spike, tickling near the base._

"_Aahhha Corrvvviiiinn," he gasped out, hips jerking in an desperate attempt for friction. He whined her name again and she took pity upon the mech. She moved her helm forward and took the tip of his spike in her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks to create suction._

_Oh, the sounds he made! Corvin was about to overload on the spot just listening to him! That deep baritone singing out, yelling praises to his deity and to her, moaning so loudly Corvin was glad they were not at base for when they tried this. _

_She explored him with her tongue, mapping out all the groves and ribbing, even those amazing expanding plates that made her see stars more times than she could count. She tried going down as far as she could without gagging, letting the tip of his spike hit the back of her throat._

_Optimus's optics had closed, and Corvin was sure that he was uprooting that tree, the way his servos pulled at it, she didn't doubt it. She suddenly jerked her helm up, leaving only the tip of his spike in her mouth before going back down. _

_Her mouth was suddenly filled with transfluid, and Optimus was screaming._

"_hhhHHAAAAA!" his back arched from the ground, and a loud ripping sound was heard as Optimus's immense strength uprooted the tree. Charge zapped off the edges of his armor, his whole frame jerked and his legs clamped around her torso._

_Corvin pulled back, coughing at the unexpected deposit of fluid. She wiped her mouth after she cleared her throat. Hmm, he didn't taste that bad, rather sweet, actually. Must be from the excessive amount of rust sticks she'd been feeding him. _

"_Sorry," Optimus slurred, his optics glazed._

"_S'fine, Optimus." she smile up at him. His leg unclamped from around her and she shimmied back up his frame. She laughed at the sight of the tree, which now was almost completely free of the dirt, only one stubborn root remained in place. Optimus blearily looked up at it, on lip twitching upwards, but he was far too tired to hold it up._

"_That was good," he slurred some more, wrapping two heavy arms around her. His overload had been a real powerful one, and had drained him quite a bit. Corvin grinned._

"_Been thinkin' about me goin' down on ya for awhile now, haven't ya?" she snickered as Optimus hushed her. _

Corvin was grinning at the memory, it was one of her favorites. She hadn't overloaded then, but Optimus made sure to repay her and then some later that night.

Corvin suddenly didn't want to sleep. She sat up and walked out of the room towards the command center.

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," she heard Optimus say as she walked into the room.

"Sounds like recon! When we going?" she spoke up, stretching her arms in the air as she moved to stand between Ratchet and Optimus.

"Where have you been?" Arcee asked, folding her arms.

"Pickin' daisies just for you, hun." Corvin winked at Arcee with a grin. Arcee shook her helm with a smile. "Na, I was trying taking a nap. Didn't work too well so I decided to come out here."

"Something plaguing your thoughts?" Ratchet hummed, giving her "the look".

"Yes, the date of my next medical exam kept popping up," she sassed, making the group laugh a bit. A few minutes later, Miko was trying to get Bulkhead to go.

"But Bulkhead, you gotta go with!" she said. Bulkhead huffed.

"Don't wanna," he pouted.

"Bulkhead," Optimus called, causing the wrecker to look over at them.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I just cant do it," Bulkhead said, walking a bit closer to the Prime. Corvin shifted on her heels, ready to take off into the skies once again.

"I support your choice," Optimus said, drawing a surprised "what?" from both the wrecker and his charge.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgement may be clouded, and thus jeopardize the mission." he explained, lifting his servo up a bit. The bridge fired up behind them. "Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic then another warrior." Ratchet walked over.

"Locked and loaded, Optimus." he said, holding a scanner.

"Autobots!" Optimus called to the team, raising one servo high over his helm. "Roll out!" he dove forward into the bridge, transforming into his alt-mode before hitting the ground. Corvin dashed forward and did a front flip into her own alt mode.

Her thrusters hummed as she shot forward into the bridge, trailing above the convoy beneath her. They hopped through the other side of the portal, the bots beneath her transformed and powered on their blasters. Corvin banked to the side, not transforming just yet. They scoped the place out for a moment before she got a comm. from Optimus.

::Stay above us and out of sight. Alert us if you spot anything.:: he ordered.

::Roger, dodger.:: she confirmed before shooting up into the clouds. She watched from above as they followed Ratchet further into the abandoned town. They neared the center of the town, all looking around with their weapons drawn.

Corvin zipped through the air, turning her thrusters low and gliding for a bit. She let the wing carry her, only igniting when she started to descend.

She looked back down and noticed that the bots had gathered around a dried up fountain. A movement caught her optic: a ground bridge portal opening, and a green truck coming out. She didn't comm. Optimus to tell him that Bulkhead had just appeared and had taken off after a MECH vehicle. She cruised around, enjoying the brisk air against her wings.

That was, until a large explosion erupted from the ground below her.

Corvin started, accidentally transforming into her bi-ped mode. Her thrusters held her up as she scanned the ground frantically for the Autobots. There they were, a few hundred yards away from the blast, all looking like they got a bit singed around the edges. Corvin was quick to land, finally able to do so without stumbling. She rushed over and helped the others up.

"So," Arcee stared, "anyone know where the rest of Breakdown is?" Corvin's audio's twitched as she heard a faint sound of gun fire.

"I hear gun fire that way," she said, pointing north. The others followed behind her as she followed the sounds. Optimus then got a comm.

::Bulkhead to Optimus, randevu at my coordinates. I am in need of backup.:: They all picked up their pace after that, running north towards his coordinates. She spotted Bulkhead, surrounded by Cons. He had just knocked Breakdown into some Vehicons.

They began firing at the Decepticons. Corvin's servo transformed back into an ion blaster, triple barrel. Her shots were blue in color and burnt holes in her enemy's armor. They all stood in formation behind Optimus as he led them into the battle.

The Decepticons quickly retreated, Breakdown getting one last shove on Bulkhead before driving off, ion blasts hot on his aft. The cannons died down and the Autobots gathered in place.

"Engaging the enemy alone was even more foolish this time, Bulkhead." Optimus said. "But, I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see?" Bulkhead asked excitedly, ignoring the once-serious tone of conversation. "I beat Breakdown with his own hammar! I won the rematch!" Corvin laughed at Bulkhead's goofy actions.

"I'm sure Miko would be proud." Arcee said with a humored tone. Bulkhead smiled and they all returned to base.

**(AN: yay another chapter!**

**OK Y'ALL! I AM STARTING A COMIC a comic based on ISR. I've already got the first part up, the Prologue as well as a teaser comic :D I'm already working on the Chapter One of it. Please go check that out on my Deviantart page. **

**Im working on a surprise as well~ **

**Well, Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, since I'm out of school now, it should go a bit faster :3**

**Guest: Yes, there will always be more chapters for this story.**

**Rumbling Frenzy: hehehe, let me implant the seed in your mind! CORMUS CORMUS! (fucking love that ship name).**

**GoddessNefertari17: Yes they haveee and yes they will! doing the dirty is their day job XD **

**Till all are one!**


	19. Chapter 19: Together

**Chapter 19: Together **

**(FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF)**

Optimus leaned back in his chair and raised his arms high into the air, letting the joints pop and hiss as they reset. He groaned into the stretch, the movement feeling heavenly after sitting in the same position for so long. He let out a relieved sigh as he relaxed back into his chair.

He was in his office/room, doing paperwork, as usual. He rather detested paperwork, but it never seemed to end, there was always some approval document or human government demand he needed to sign off on.

Optimus was picking up another data pad when the door to his quarters opened up. He was startled for only a moment, wonder who else would be entering his quarters, before he remembered who else had access to his room. A light surge of relief went through his frame.

Corvin was a good distraction.

She entered into the room, carrying a small crate that seemed to weigh quite a bit. She was grumbling under her breath. Optimus smiled when he heard several profanities in there as well. Corvin set the box on the berth with a heavy 'thud'. She leaned against the box, her hip jutting out as she looked at him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Stuff," she said, grinning charmingly at him while clasping her servos. Her helm lolled onto the shoulder of the arm that she had holding her up on the box. There was a glint in her optics that Optimus knew all too well now. It was a playful glint (dirty jerks).

Optimus hummed and stood, not breaking optic contact.

"Stuff, hu?" he said, slowly walking around the chair. Corvin's grin grew and she shrunk over the box, covering it with her frame.

"Yeesss," Optimus could hear the suppressed laughter in her voice.

"What kind of stuff?" Optimus asked, one last time.

"Stuff."

Optimus dove and Corvin shrieked. His servos grabbed at warm, smooth metal, wrapping around a thin waist. He picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder. The femme laughed loudly, her claws grasping at the armor of his back. He swung her around a bit before pulling her back down and pinning her to his front.

"What's in the box!?" he asked over Corvin's laughter. Optimus was smiling and laughing a bit as well. The reason he was laughing was because of Corvin's laughter. When Corvin laughed, a hard laugh, she had the tendency to sound like what she referred to as an "inhaling goose getting stepped on". Optimus had to agree. When Corvin laughed hard, he did indeed sound like an inhaling goose.

Corvin apparently could feel that he was laughing at her not with her and slapped his chassis.

"Stop laughing at me, damn it!" she demanded, still trying not to laugh. She kicked at his shins (he had her lifted off the floor), the loud banging sounds from metal hitting metal mixed with the laughter.

They calmed down after a while and were just smiling now. Corvin smiled brightly up at Optimus, like he was the best thing in this world. And that was what got Optimus.

The way she looked at him, no matter what expression she had, it always showed how she felt. Corvin wasn't to good at hiding things, and she was very expressive. She liked him more than both were willing to admit. She looked at him like he was the sun shining after a year of darkness. Optimus didn't know what to feel about it; a part of him was flattered and pleased to have someone look at him like that, and another was worried.

Optimus pushed it to the side and asked again.

"What is in the box, Corvin?" he asked, tilting his helm to the side.

"Oh! Just something I asked Domi to make for me." she said, slipping out of his arms.

"Domi?" he echoed, just to make sure.

"Yes, she likes making things. Keeps her from getting bored. I asked her to tailor some things for me." Optimus was confused. Tailoring was something for cloth, he believed. Why would Corvin need something to be tailored? Perhaps one of the blankets got ripped?

He asked, "Did one of the blankets get ripped?"

"Oh, no. I asked her to make some cloths for me." Corvin informed, confusing him further. "Human garments," she explained further. "I liked the look of them so I bought like, a mile of fabric and had her make some things for me."

"Like what?" he asked. Corvin grinned evilly.

"You'll find out." she said, an evil little chuckle at the end. Optimus didn't know whether to be scared or not, but he assumed that Corvin meant something sexual.

She normally always did.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, watching her closely as she walked back to the box.

"Hmm, about what?" she asked.

"Well, I'm unsure what to be more worried about, my life or my genitals." he said. Corvin smiled widely.

"Hehehe, a bit of both maybe." she said suggestively with a hint of (playful) threat.

"Should I get Ratchet on what the humans call 'Speed dial'?" he asked. The seeker outright laughed at that.

"I thought we already did?" she said humorously. "You know, since all those things started happening to us." Optimus nodded.

"We have fallen quite a few times."

"Yeah, and you are huge and way a fuck-ton." she grouched, no doubt thinking about the times (quite a few of them) where a taxing overload made Optimus fall on her. He was larger than her by quite a few feet and weigh over three times as much as she did. She came up to his windshields, so when he fell on her those few times, he covered her whole frame.

Optimus contained his snickers, remembering the Corvin's muffled voice and her arm flailed out from either side of him. His snickers turned to full laughter as he saw the look that Corvin was giving him. It was comical how far the sides of her lips were pulled down, the angle at which she held her helm (her chin almost sticking in the air) made it even more hilarious.

"Shtaapp" she drawled in one of her 'voices'. Corvin had a tendency to use different voices or accents to make people laugh. He found out that she had been doing them for so long that it was just a natural thing she did now, even in normal conversations, barring the serious ones. Optimus smiled some more.

"All right," he said. Optimus walked over to the berth and sat next to the box. He reached over and pulled Corvin into his lap. He positioned his arms over her wings, so that they were against his sides and under his arms as he wound them around her front. "When should I expect to see these articles of clothing" he asked.

"Um," she leaned forwards and pulled back the top of the crate just a bit to peek inside. "Probably tonight, or tomorrow. I have a few that I can just wear around base when I don't feel like wearing armor. OH!" Corvin began laughing "I have one for Ratchet!"

"For Ratchet, hm?" he questioned, raising an optical brow. Corvin turned her helm and smiled cheekily up at him.

"Yes, For Ratchet." she said. "Poor old mech, he deserves something." she stuck out her lip. "Probably hasn't gotten laid in a millenia." Optimus barked out a laugh.

"I highly doubt that." he said

"How so?"

"Ratchet was known well amongst the Autobot rank for many reasons, Corvin. His medical expertise was the main focus, but it was also well known how much he got around." he stated, smiling fondly.

"Lot's of conquests under the belt?" she asked, Optimus nodded. "Lucky bastard," she said looking forward. Optimus's chassis rumbled with his laughter, which seemed to happen more frequently than ever. Corvin made him laugh quite a bit, she had a strange sense of humor that he enjoyed, not only watching ,but listening to as well.

"Altho im sure he'll appreciate the gesture," Optimus said, pulling her back to him. Corvin hummed and snuggled in, her wings flicking from under his arms.

"You are so warm," she said breathily.

"Thank you," he said, putting his chin on her helm.

"Welcome, hun."

Optimus moved their frames, pulling them both back so that his back would rest on the wall. They got comfortable once again, Corvin's wings having to fan out just a bit farther because of the wall now. Optimus sighed and relaxed, letting his optics close and his frame relax.

All was good for awhile, he almost fell into recharge even.

"You have paperwork don't you?"

"Ugh."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Corvin? Where are you taking me?" Optimus asked as Corvin lead him through the thickly condensed trees.

"It's a surprise, Optimus! Just come on!" she insisted, tugging his arm. Optimus didn't know where they were going, or why. He had been just finishing up his paperwork after being at it for hours and he was quite ready to recharge. Corvin had then barged into the room with a bright, eager smile. She had wanted to show him something, and he just couldn't say no. He had allowed Corvin to lead him through the base and through the ground bridge into a dense forest.

They had been walking for the better part of twenty minutes now, and Corvin insisted it was close.

Optimus was tired, and it was rather dark out now.

"It's not too far now," Corvin said. "Just up here, there is an rock overpass that we have to go under before we reach it." She slowed down a bit, and they reached the overpass not too long later. "Just through here, and we are here."

The overpass was a large rocky one, covered in moss and ivy that dangled down in front of the doorway.

"Come on!" she said, pulling him through. The ivy pulled over his frame as he went through the overpass. lt was dark for a moment, he couldn't see Covin even.

But then, all was alight.

Optimus gasped as lights danced across his vision in beautiful displays. They rolled across the clearing that they were in, a pocket in the side of a large rock outcrop where a small pond resided. Greenery crawled up the sides of the rocks that formed the walls, all the way up to the top where the rocks opened to the sky, where billions of stars shone, unhindered by the pollution human cities provided.

"What is this place?" Optimus asked in a daze. Corvin led him over to the water and sat him down at the pond edge.

"I found it when I was on patrol one night, I was flying over when I spotted the light. I came down and found this place." she said as she sat, she waved her servo around.

"The lights, where do they come from?" he asked, watching the lights move across the walls.

"An organic creature called a glow worm. They hid in the crevices of the rocks and only glow at night."

"How are they… moving?" he asked.

"They aren't, I checked. There are just so many of them that when they pusle it makes them look like they are moving." she told him, causing him to look around in amazement.

"Corvin, this is beautiful!" he proclaimed, hypnotized by the display. He looked back to her and smiled, he reached forward and grabbed her servo. "Thank you for bringing me here, Corvin."

"You're welcome, Optimus." she said, smiling back and grasping his servo. Her other servo moved back and pulled a can out of her subspace. She rattled it, grinning as Optimus's optics zoned in on the can.

"What is that?" he asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, ya know," she said offhandedly, rattling a bit more. She looked over sharply, a grin forming on her face. "Stuff."

Optimus dove, Corvin shrieked.

Optimus chased Corvin through the clearing, the rust stick can rattling in her servos.

"No, no! Optimus, no!" she laughed loudly holding a servo out to him as he approached. Optimus was laughing, too, his own servos out in front of him, ready to grab her. She was backing up around the side of the pond, and he followed. She suddenly dove to the pond, water flying everywhere. Optimus dove as well, his servos reaching out and grasping at the can of rust sticks. Corvin pulled the can to her chassis, curling around it so he couldn't grab it.

A few moments later, they were both on the shore of the pond, both dripping wet. Optimus was chewing on a rust stick and Corvin was laying next to him, smacking his arm every so often.

"Jerk," she called him, to which Optimus shoved another rust stick into his mouth. "Cheeky jerk," she corrected, smacking him again. Optimus smiled and she returned it brightly. Optimus poked Corvin's mouth with one of the rust sticks and she allowed him to place it in her mouth for her. She grabbed it herself after that and started to chew it.

Optimus watched her, a pleasant look crossing over his face. He was happy right now, he was relaxed and not stressing himself or overthinking anything.

Corvin really was a good distraction.

**(AN: I'm very surprised I finished this chapter! I originally didn't have the inspiration today, then it suddenly struck me. Lets have a fluff chapter, some lovey dovey stuff, because i haven't put too much of that in here. **

**RenaTamer****: I don't think I'll be putting them together, but I never really know. I try to plan stuff, but half the time it just goes its own way XD**

**FlorLove152****: Yes they are a group: Domi, Vela, and corvin. But the main character is Corvin and how everything affects her. Though I do and will have chapters just about the other two, but not too many.**

**Guest:** **Yes there will always be more chapters for this story.**

**GoddessNefertari18****: OP is such a cutie pie isn't he? I love envisioning him as a big doofus XD**

**GhostofaGirl03****: I have updated :D **

**Firewarrior123X****: heheheeee soon little one, soooonn Mwahahahaa! *THUNDER***

**Disappointed guest****: Now, I want you to take a step back, two or three actually, and look at what you wrote to me. Now, look at the Author's note I wrote where you got inspiration to write such a message to me. Does it say anywhere in those 2-3 sentences that I am having intercorse with anyone of my three partners? In fact, have I stated anywhere in my entire story that I have participated in any form of sexual activity? No, not a single word. Now justify why you think it is ok to send me such a rude, misinformed, and hurtful review in which you call me a desperate whore and demand that I should "Change my mentality"? Not only do you not know me or anything I have been through, you have no right to demand that I change anything about myself. I do not affect your day-to-day life, I do not keep you up at night with thoughts of "**_**That desperate whore is getting some right now**_"**, and I can assure you that one anonymous reviewer is not going to affect me at all either. And to answer your question, in the future im going to have a nice small apartment with my partners, we are going to be happy, and I do not care how disappointed you will be. If something like my relationship ruins this story for you, well, stop reading it. I have enough readers that one won't be missed. Your loss. **

**And a second thing, you send me this nasty review anonymously, an action you know cannot be reported nor replied to unless public. You are a coward, and need to mind your own business. Reviews are meant for the story, not my personal life. **

**Till All Are One!**


	20. Chapter 20: Box Full of Dildos

**Chapter 20: Box Full of Dildos**

**(****This chapter does not follow any of the episodes, thank god****)**

Domi had really came through with the clothing. All of it was superb and fit either like a glove or comfortably flowy. She was currently wearing a pair of… shorts? Well, they looked like shorts. She was also wearing this simply made shirt thing, the edge of it ended rather high though, about a foot (Which is like 3 inches compared to a human, she found out) under her feeding glands. It was very flowy as well, so Corvin lived in constant fear of having to jump or maybe a slight breeze will come by and she'll be showing off the girls for the whole fucking world to see. She had no idea where a breeze would come from in and underground base, but with her luck, she wasn't chancing it. So, this outfit was a strictly "Only alone or with Op's" wear.

She also started to call Optimus Op's, though it was only when she was teasing him. It sounded too much like "Pop's" for her taste, and that just wasn't the kink for her. She'd much rather invest her time in other kinks, like bondage. Optimus loooOOoved bondage!

Back on topic… Corvin liked wearing clothes. It was much more comfortable than wearing armor, even though it left her a bit more vulnerable. But she was in base, so what was there to fight?

Corvin's protoform was very exposed in clothes, and she didn't know how she felt about it. Her protoform gave away her… anomaly. Optimus had never seen her in her protoform before, and while he was already quite aware of her breeder status, she didn't know if she wanted to or how he'd react. She trusted him, though.

Corvin sighed and pulled off the clothes and tossed them over to the box she had pulled them from. She snapped her armor back on and then left for the main room.

The Autobots were crowded around the terminal when she arrived.

"It just popped up on the radar, Optimus. It crashed landed about ten minutes ago." Ratchet said, pointing to the red dot on the screen which was pulsing brightly. Corvin walked up.

"What is going on?" she asked. Ratchet turned to her.

"An Autobot ship just crash landed somewhere in desert," he informed.

"Any passengers?"

"No one responded to our call,"

"So," Arcee started, "They are either dead or it's an unmanned ship."

"Probably dead," Bulkhead said solemnly,

"Or," Optimus spoke, drawing the attention to him, "they are in stasis. Even so, we will scout the wreckage." he looked around, "All of us."

"Optimus, is that necessary?" Ratchet protested, knowing that it meant he was going too.

"Yes, Ratchet." he stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. Ratchet gave an irritated sigh and resided himself to going on the field. He grabbed his field kit and a remote for the ground bridge.

Corvin smiled at the grump who huffed in her direction.

The bridge cycled up and the team walked in.

They came out in the desert. Corvin huffed as the wind blew sand against her wings. The ship had crashed into a dune of sand and the hull was half buried in the sand. The sand around the ship had been superheated and now cooled as glass. It was cool, and the glass reflected the sun, casting colorful specks of light all over.

The team walked over to the ship and Ratchet carefully welded open a door for them to pass through.

They spread out, searching the ship for any survivors. Corvin was surprised, the ship had stayed in tact almost 100 percent, there wasn't that much damage that she could see.

"Cargo ships like this were specifically built to handle reentry," said Arcee, who had been paired up with her to look around. Corvin made a long "oh" sound and continued on.

They all met up in the main room of the cargo ship, and everyone reported that they had found nothing but boxes.

"Search the boxes, we may find something of use." Optimus ordered. Corvin picked a large crate and pried open the top. Inside their was a bunch of… stuff. Corvin couldn't identify half the shit in the box.

'That one looks like a screwdriver' she thought to herself as dug through the box. 'Ratchet might like some of this stuff. If only to melt it down.' She pulled her helm from the box and called back.

"Don't know half the stuff in here, Ratchet it's all yours." she called, Ratchet yelled an affirmative from wherever the hell he was at. Corvin continued to dig through boxes, finding some things she know of, most things she didn't. Some mesh, metallic cloth was in one of the crates, there were some weapons in another, some cuffs in one.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she opened another box and spotted some cutlery items. She was running low on supplements for her rust sticks and her utensils were sorely overused (Opimus had a pig out session at least once a week with her stash and it always leaved her making more for the next one).

This was the only box she could identify everything that was in it.

There was shavings of all different edible substances like titanium and uranium, even some in the forms of gasses and liquids. Corvin almost squealed (almost) when she saw several different types of crystal shavings and another datapad hidden in the corner. She pulled out the old data pad and flicked it on and scrolled through. She contained a hysterical giddy laugh as she saw all the recipes on the data pad. Oil cakes, crystal pastries, coolant jams and liquid metal brewers. And, when she opened up a different file on the data pad, there were some… other types of food. Flavored lubrication, sweet tasting body cream, and a recipe to make edible _**dildos**_.

'I fucking knew that one mold didn't look right.' she thought, a sly grin crossing her face.

"Uh, guys?" she heard Bulkhead call. Corvin turned and made her way back to the group. When she got there, each bot had a different look on their face, ranging from blatant horror to deeply amused.

"I'm assuming you all made the same conclusion as I?" Ratchet asked, a deep smirk on his face. Corvin looked at them in confusion.

"What conclusion?" she asked, making them all look at her.

"Corvin, did you find any strange devices, long and kind of look like a human screwdriver?" Arcee asked, looking deeply amused.

"Yeess?" she said, raising an optical brow.

"That's a vosian vibrator."

Corvin's optics widened and she made a "kkhha" sound in the back of her throat.

"Wait.. that means that… all those boxes." she was starting to grin, deeply amused by the revelation.

"This is a cargo ship, and the cargo is sex toys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Corvin stopped laughing, they all split up, this time, for a different reason.

First come first serve, and the Autobots were stocking up for some eventful nights.

Corvin placed what she could in her crate, all the cloth and cutlery items she could. She opened more crates and found some interesting things, like restraints and gags.

'Optimus better fucking prepare himself, hehehe' she schemed to herself, already daydreaming of the things she would do.

A large, warm servo touched her back and knocked her out of her musings. She looked over and spotted Optimus behind her.

"Finding diamonds?" he asked

"Among the coal," she replied, smiling. She grabbed a cube of crystal shavings and held it up to him. He grabbed the cube and opened the top to give it a sniff. His optics were wide and hopeful as they looked back at her. She grabbed the top of the cube with the tips of her digits. "Crystal shavings that I can put in or on some sweets." she hummed, smiling knowingly up at Optimus.

"You will make some sweets later?" he asked, giving her an innocent look.

"Hmm, I don't know…" she said slowly, teasingly. Optimus bent down a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please?" he hummed lowly in her audio, making her shiver.

"I-I'll think about it." she said as one of his large servos ghosted over one of her wings. He snuggled his chin into the crook of her neck and breathed heavily, his hot breath right in her audios.

"Please?" he asked again, this time so quiet and breathy she could barely hear it. By now, with the ministrations upon her wings and his beautiful voice right in her audios, she was putty in his servos.

"Alright," she mumbled, causing him to smile and hum lowly, causing his chassis to vibrate against her wings in a way he knew she loved. That knowledge was further confirmed when Corvin moaned and leaned back against him.

Optimus turned his helm into her neck and nuzzled further before giving her a series of love bites up her neck. She sighed loudly and melted further into his arms. Optimus trailed a single servo down the front of Corvin's torso, tracing the center seam all the way down to her interface panel.

One of Corvin's optics cracked open.

"Here?" she asked breathily. Optimus didn't reply, only kissed a bit firmer against her neck and side of her helm. He palmed her interface panel and it instantly opened. Optimus was immensely pleased by this and began tracing the rim of her primary valve with one digit.

Corvin wasn't as pleased as the Prime was.

'Fuckin-... tease!" she hissed, wriggling in his arms. Optimus clicked his tongue.

"So impatient." he chided with a click. She hissed louder, causing him to go even slower over her exterior node. She wiggled further in his arms, but his tight grip held her in place.

"Optimuuus," she whined, lifting her helm and looking at him with pleading optics. Optimus gave in and rubbed a bit firmer on the node. Corvin reached up and grasped one of his audios unexpectedly, causing him to gasp loudly. She pulled on his audio hard, almost painfully, causing him to loosen his grip considerably and turn into her pull. She twisted in his grip and grabbed his other audio with her other servo. She pulled again and smashed his face against hers in a hard kiss.

Corvin let out a deep, smug chuckle into the kiss. A part of her felt prideful that she could do this: she was the only one that could push him like this. Wrap him around her fingers and push and pull until he was melting into her every touch. She could pull him to do what she wanted, anytime she wanted, and he was more than happy to surrender to her.

He did now even, going compliant in her arms, moving at the smallest of her touches.

She rubbed his audios with firm digits, causing his mouth to open wider in a loud moan. his optics were closed, his servos were settled on her hips. She started to walk backwards, pulling him with her. She felt for the boxes behind her. Optimus grabbed her around the waist, and sat her on top of a box waist level to him. He never once broke their passionate kiss. This made her smile into it, lightly pulling him a little closer by his audios.

Their kiss broke as a loud screech of metal was heard. Their helms snapped to the side, in the direction of the noise. Optimus looked to her before pulling her off the crate, their armor clicking back into place.

"What now?" Corvin groaned. Just when things were getting good, when she finds out who cock blocked her - uh, Spike blocked?- she'd kill them. The marched angrily behind Optimus as they made their way to the noise. But as they go closer, the sounds of blasters and fighting could be heard.

They began to run now, a worried look crossing Corvin's face. She grabbed her whip from her subspace and ran faster to run next to Optimus as the sounds came closer and closer.

They got to the main room and Corvin saw the battle. The Decepticons must have picked up on the ship's SOS and came to investigate like them. Now the others were fighting them off, using crates as cover.

Optimus jumped right into the fray without a thought, cutting down several Drones that had Bee pinned behind some crates. Bee beeped in thanks before jumping back out from the crates to attack Knockout, who had just shown up. Corvin tried not to squawk as a shot went right past her wing, singeing the edge.

"BITCH YOU ALMOST SHOT MY MOTHERFUCKING WING OFF!" she screeched at the Vehicon that had shot at her. She did a flying tackle to the mech, knocking him off his peds. She still didn't have much training, she she was just… winging it.

Corvin forced herself not to cackle at her horrid pun, instead she focused on beating the shit outa this mech. Which was turning more into a slapping fight between the two of them that elementary school children would get into.

"Fuck you Fuck you Fuck you!" she chanted as the slapped at the mech. She wasn't going to kill him. She wasn't a killer. But she damn well would give this asswhipe a peice of her mind for shooting at her lovely wings.

"Getoffofme!" the vehicon yelled, slapping back at her.

"No no no no! You do NOT hit the wings, buddy! Do you know how much it fucking hurts? And the fact that you guys came in and fucking cock blocked me is just icing on the FUCKING CAKE" She roared, smacking his servos out of her way to slap at his face. What the fuck was this bot's name? She got a brief look at his shoulder to see a number, 5T3-V3 she saw. What kind of name was that? Both of them were growling and slapping at each other, and it would have been a very comical sight had anyone been paying attention.

There was a loud crash that made them both look over to see Megatron, who had arrived during their slap fight. He had shoved Optimus into a pile of crates, breaking them and spilling their scandalous contents all over the floor. Optimus groaned, the wind knockout of him from the fall. Corvin and the Vehicon sat there, their vents stalled as Megatron approached Optimus with low, evil chuckle.

Megatron stood there and raised his sword, ready to deal the deathblow to Optimus.

How fitting that Megatron would blow Optimus in the middle of a sex toy ship.

Fuck it, Corvin! This is serious! She scolded herself.

The moment when Megatron would slice Optimus to pieces, Optimus got his bearings back. He grabbed the closest thing to his servo and brought it up to hit Megatron right across the face.

Megatron stumbled back, one servo coming up to his face where a good sized dent now was. The warlord look to the Prime, his optics drifting down to the object he had been hit with. His optics snapped up to Optimus's in furious rage.

"Prime… did you just hit me with a dildo?"

Corvin couldn't help it for a second longer. She died, and descended into hell, where she was damned because of all her horrible puns. She rolled off the vehicon, collant tears falling down her face as she laughed. Her chassis heaved as she laughed so hard that her laugh became silent.

She pointed to the two leaders, trying to speak, but being unable to without laughing. Her face scrunched up and she rolled onto her front she she wouldn't choke on her own breath.

Her laughing made all the other bots, both Decepticons and Autobots, stop their fighting and look over in confusion. All they saw was Corvin crying as she laughed like a deranged hyena, and Megatron holding his cheek while looking at an embarrassed Optimus like he had just committed a horrendous act of betrayal.

The vehicon next to Corvin was trying to mask his laughter, too. He was going to have one hell of a story to tell the others when he got back to the Nemesis.

"What the frag?" said Knockout, looking at the spectacle with confusion.

"He did-he hit" Corvin heaved out between her loud peals of laughter. All but Optimus and Megatron-who was still angrily staring at the other- looked at her like she was crazy, but they were too interested to care. Corvin calmed down just enough, her servos covering her mouth as she looked up at them with watery optics and said in a barely audible whisper.

"Dildo slap."

…

…

There was a giggle as one of the bots finally got what was said. Then it all snapped into their processor. The Decepticons tried to hold back their laughs, for the sake of not having their helms ripped off by their furious Lord later. The Autobots didn't even try, and more than one joined Corvin on the ground.

There was no calming down in this. When one even thought that their gut heaving laughter was about to end, one look at the still glaring Megatron was enough to send them over the edge once more.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Bulkhead said from his position on the floor, clutching his gut.

"Why to go, Optimus!" Ratchet teased, "you officially spike slapped Megatron!" This snapped Megatron out of his unwavering glare at the Autobot leader. He growled at the currently handicapped Autobots (Handicapped because, really, none of them were getting up off the floor after that).

"I think this can be officially counted at T-bagging." one of the other Autobots said. By now, the Decepticons couldn't help it. They, too, were on the floor.

Megatron, seeing as his men were anything but useful at the moment, called them off. He gave one last deadly, soul burning glare to Optimus before stepping out of the ship. The Vehicon that Corvin had been previously having a slap fight with stood as well and left.

"By Steve" Corvin said between huffs for air, making the vehicon look back at her in surprise. That's right, bitch, she knew who he was. She read enough fanfics from when she was human to know who fucking Steve was. It was nice to know he was real, though.

She gave him a wink and he shook his head and left.

It was a long while before any of them could stand. Ratchet was one of the first up, clapping Optimus on the back as the others stood.

"Well, now we have a not-so-secret, but effective, weapon against the Decepticons." Ratchet joked.

"Yep, just have Optimus pelt Megatron with sex toys until his men can't stand." Arcee butt in. This send the team into another round of giggles.

Optimus was hard pressed not to roll his optics at his team.

"Grab what we need, we can discuss this… weapon back at base." he said with exsasperation. The Autobots were still giggling as they went to do as he asked. Leaving Corvin and Optimus.

Corvin slip up next to him.

"You know.. If you wanted to use you "secret weapon"" she said, bringing her servos up in quotation, "on me, i wouldn't object." she gave him a cheeky grin.

He looked at her sternly, but with a joking glint in his optic.

"Don't tempt me" Corvin laughed and went off to get the boxes she wanted. With all their things that they needed, the Autobot team left the ship and headed to base.

(AN: can i just say i am dead. I was laughing so damn hard while I was writing XD And i say sorry for this taking so long, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. This idea had been circling my mind for some time now, im glad i was able to finally write it down. Btw, me and the group i was in broke it off, like… a year ago? We all agreed it was just friendship, and i think only 2 of the others are still dating each other. :) we are all still best of friends though.

You can thank EclipsePrime1 on DA, without the contest they hosted, i wouldn't have gotten back to this XD

Now to your reviews! :D

**Guest**: yes, there will be another chapter for this story

**Goddess Nefertari 19:** Slow and stead, but yes! They will fall and fall hard :3 He does have a soft side, one i think could survive beyond the hardness of the war.

**Cybertron Bum:** Yeah, Domi was a seamstress before :) she'd like to do something she remembers. Oh she will, mwahaha :3

GhostofaGirl03: Thank you! It is nice to see the big guy loosen up, ep?

**Adelphe24:** Trust me, you don't gotta say sorry, i know well about how life messes you up. Even though im not in a relationship with them anymore, all i can say it takes a lot of trust and communication. It's like hanging with friends, or at least that was how it was with us. When one hung out, we all did, so everyone got equal attention and no one felt left out. Domi and Megatron would be an interesting pair, eh? Maybe i'll do a oneshot with that! But in this, Domi is strictly swinging towards femmes, so i think i'll pair her with Arachnid :3 And yes! Ops and Corvin are adorbs!

**Katie Gibbs:** I understand his sweet tooth XD And she probably wanted Ratchet to wear a nurse outfit XD

**Firewarrier123X:** Both worried about the relationship and her unlimited love (even though she'd never admit it) right now he wouldn't allow himself to feel anything further for her because of the threat of Megatron. So he's worried that Megatron will find out his growing affection for her and kill Corvin. Also, he is afraid of letting Corvin down.

**Tmntluver317:** Thank you, its people like you who i write this story for, not those asswhipes who say such rude, mean things. They are just children looking for attention in the wrong place.

**Cutie Kyuubi:** XD im so glad you love this story enough to read it that many times! I too, love them them saucy bits ;D and yeah it has been awhile q.q life sucked it outa me, man. Life.

**Jeelynasaurus:** BOW TO THE QUEEN OF ROBO SEX! Mwahaha! I'm so happy you love my story! And with all the stuff Corvin was doing, can you blame Optimus needing some relief ;D even a Prime needs some bedroom luvin

Alrighty! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!'

Till all are one!


	21. Chapter 21: I'm Good

**Chapter 21: I'm Good **

**(good and bad feels ahead) **

It had been a week, and the Autobots still could not stop giggling over the whole "dildo slap" encounter. Optimus had an embarrassed look on his face all week, but even he had smiled a few times when his men had started giggling out of nowhere.

The kids were, obviously, kept in the dark about the whole thing. It didn't make them any less curious, especially since even Ratchet and Optimus were smiling, the latter who had kept his emotions still contained around them. He was still fairly stoic when it came to the humans, especially one Agent Fowler. Optimus tried to keep himself in check even around his team when he could, he was still their leader after all and it wouldn't do good to get all, as Corvin called it, "Hunky-dory" around them. Altho, he had let himself become considerably less tense and a bit more open than before, which his team seemed thankful for.

Currently, he was in his quarters, attending to some data pads that needed signing. He was always careful when Agent Fowler gave him new paperwork to fill out. One time the Agent's superiors had snuck in some fine print concerning Cybertronian weaponry that they had tried to sneak in under the radar. They hadn't known that Optimus was previously a data filer, and went through every data pad with a fine-toothed comb.

Corvin was in the room as well. She currently sat on the floor, leaning against his legs and drawing on her data pad with a stylus. She hummed while she worked, a song that Optimus didn't recognize. She had allowed some of her helm armor to be removed, letting the bushel of fine wires to fall out and drape around her neck and shoulders.

Optimus was born without the helm wires, they were far more genetically common in femmes than mechs and Optimus wasn't one of the few mechs to have it. It did somewhat interested him, and made him wonder when the first bot was sparked with it.

Optimus ran his digits lightly through the wires on Corvin's helm, drawing a soft purr from her. They were very fine wires, and Optimus had the habit of running them through his digits whenever she had them out.

"Hnn, that feels nice" Corvin sighed out, her optics closing and her helm leaning into his servo. This brought a small smile to his face.

He… didn't know why he let Corvin affect him this way. Really it wasn't becoming of a Prime to fool around with one of his men. But he couldn't help it anymore.

He was..

_Attached_.

Optimus let out a soft sigh. Really, if the High Council back on Cybertron could see him now, they'd revoke his title. Not that it would really do anything now, ever since he received the Matrix of Leadership, his title was out of their servos. Now that Optimus thought about it, most of the council was offline now or a Decepticon. Strange how things work. But speaking of his Matrix, he hadn't received any negative feelings from the very slight bond he held with Primus through it. Normally when making a big decision, he could feel the impression of Primus's base feelings towards it; namely Disapproval and Approval. He had only felt it a handful of times, more near the beginning of the war when Cybertron was more healthy (more along the lines of alive at this point) than it is now.

But Optimus wasn't feeling anything from Primus. He wondered that if Primus's spark was more healthy, what would he think of his disciple now? Optimus knew he was no saint by any means, but… he really had tried his hardest throughout the war, gave every bit of himself to the cause that was possible and fought till his his last ounce of strength gave way. But looking back, Optimus really couldn't help but to dwell on what he hadn't done right. The failures and bad decisions, how many lives had been lost because of him and his inability to do what needed to be done.

"You're doing it again." a voice cut through his thoughts. Optimus blinked and looked down at Corvin, who was looking up at him with calm optics.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his helm tilting to the side just a bit.

"Over Thinking," she said, turning around so she was on her knees, her chin resting on his thigh as she looked up at him. "You get this look whenever you think about the past too long, Optimus. And I don't think you were imagining a Golden Age scenario either." The Prime sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Corvin." he said simply. He didn't wish to discuss it at the moment, and Corvin seemed to pick up on that. She stood up and slid into his lap, straddling his legs and cuddling close.

"That's alright," she said softly against his chassis, her servos rubbing small circles into his side armor. Whether she was talking about his thoughts or that he didn't want to talk, he didn't know.

She just sat there with him, letting him think and draw whatever comfort he needed from her as the hour ticked by. By then end of it, Optimus felt oddly… refreshed. He was thankful that Corvin had not pried, that she had just sat with him until he thought out what was on his mind. He gave a small nudge to her shoulder and she sat up, looking up at him with the same look that she always had.

"You good?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I'm good. Thank you, Corvin. For staying with me." he said softly. She gave him a grin.

"I doubt Unicron himself could make me leave, Optimus. You're much too good in the berth," she joked, earning a light tug on one of her fin-like audio receptors from Optimus. She laughed and stood up from his lap so he could stand as well.

A notification from Ratchet popped up on his HUD and he opened it, seeing it was a message requesting him to the Main room and a few other things.

Apparently, MECH had captured June Darby, Jack's carrier. They had gotten out alive, but now Jack and Arcee were bringing June to base.

"We must head to the main room," Optimus said to Corvin, making her look at him curiously. "Jack's carrier had a run in with Airachnid, Arcee is bringing the humans to base." Corvin made an "ah" sound and waved for him to lead the way.

The made it to the main room just as June and Jack rode into base. June's face was filled with awe, which seemed to turn into baffled astonishment at the sight of Optimus.

"Mom, meet my science fiction club," Jack said, gesturing to all of the bots. June gave a timid smile and waved at them all.

After a few hours of telling June the lay out of everything, the humans went home for the night.

"Well, that was interesting," Corvin said, walking with Bee and Arcee out of the main room.

"I thought June was going to have a barbeque with how much she was grilling us," Arcee commented, Bee beeping in agreement. Corvin let out a huffing laugh.

"She's a carrier, honestly I expected her to ground Jack from the base for a few months." Corvin said with an amused flick of her wings. Arcee nodded,

"I've been to Jack's house, I've seen her in action." she said, "Seems there is something all races can agree on, carriers are scary." the three laughed. Bee and Arcee bid Corvin goodnight and went to their rooms. But Corvin felt ansy, her wings twitched and ached to feel wind beneath them.

A little late night flight wouldn't hurt, right? She thought to herself, doing a 180 and heading back to the main room. Ratchet was there (as always) working on something or another.

"Hey, Ratchet. I'm feeling a bit too riled up, I think i'm going to have a flight." she said to Ratchet's back as he hunched over a table working on the doohickey. He waved a servo in her direction.

"Yes, yes, just be back in a few hours." he said offhandedly with a mumble. Corvin smiled at his back, finding it cute just how engrossed he got into his work. She set the bridge for a random location over a human-vacant forest somewhere in the northern hemisphere and pulled the switch. The ground bridge opened up in a brilliant flash of greenish blue and Corvin raced through.

The night was chilly and the sounds of the cicadas soothed Corvin's audios. The trees were all taller than her, standing so tall, even Optimus couldn't reach the top if he jumped. Stars dotted the sky that poked through the branches of the canopy, and a bright, crescent moon lit up the forest in a way that enchanted Corvin.

She hummed, walking forward through the trees, admiring the colors and textures of the world around her. Her servos traces along the trunks of trees lightly, her peds stepping through the undergrowth quietly so she wouldn't disturb the songs of the night.

She reached a small opening in the branches where a boulder sat in the grass, forbidding trees to grow within it's realm. Corvin looked up to the stars, her more sensitive optics picking up more stars than she ever could as an organic.

Corvin didn't miss being human. She really didn't. She was happy now, more than she ever had been before. She never wanted this dream to end, ever.

Her optics closed and Corvin let out a loud sigh, every ounce of tension leaving her frame.

This was her home now, she belonged here. With the Autobots, with Optimus. She belonged _here_.

A smile formed on her face and her optics opened as she smiled happily to the stars. She jumped and transformed, shooting into the air with a purr of her engines. She did loops and corkscrews in the night sky, the cool air keeping her engines from overheating as she pushed herself to the limit.

That is how she spent two hours, flying around at neck-breaking speeds, performing sharp turns in the sky and diving and looping around in glee. The skys were free, and the wind against her frame was exhilarating. She let out a loud, happy laugh, one that shook her entire frame as she shot up and up and up into the sky.

Corvin transformed into her bot form right as she reached the very edge of Earth's atmosphere, and there she floated. She held her helm against her arms as she stared at the stars, wondering if she'd be able to go out there one day and see those other worlds for herself. She turned a bit, looking down at the Earth. It certainly was beautiful from here, all blue and green along the edges where the sun still touched it's surface and dark where it didn't. Cities twinkled like their own little stars in the darkness, making her smile.

After a while, Corvin came back down to Earth. She landed in a little field close to where she had bridged in and sat down in the tall grass. She leaned back, laying down and spreading out, her frame warm and buzzing from her exhilarating flight. The smile was still brightly on her face as she hummed a song while she star gazed.

She was so caught up in her own world that she didn't notice when the cicadas had stopped singing. Or when the undergrowth shuddered. Or even when a pair of red optics stared through the darkness of the forest.

No, Corvin was blissfully unaware. Until a pair of large, sharp servos snatched her up from the ground.

Corvin gave a startled yell as she felt sharp claws clasp at her waist and wrists. Her legs kicked against her captor fiercely, until they let out a deep, angry growl that had her body locking into place.

"Stop. Moving." the nameless mech demanded in a harsh whisper into her right audio, his grip on her tightening until it was painful, drawing a pitiful whine from Corvin. He was standing where she had been at now, and quickly maneuvered the struggling femme into place in his arms, one strange servo gripping hers and pinning them to her chassis so the other was now free. She could feel a strange texture under her wings, one that wasn't like any metal she had ever felt before.

"W-what do you want?" Corvin stuttered. Fear had it's cold hands wrapped around her spine, and she forced herself not to shiver. She was freaking out now, she didn't know who was at her back. But she could feel the darkness around him, and the press of something she couldn't place around her spark and processor.

"That remains to be seen, femme." he hissed in her audio again, and she bit back a whine. Her peds dangled, feet above the ground as she was pinned to the much larger mech's chassis. His very presence pushed fear into Corvin, and she couldn't figure out why that was. Why her frame instantly locked up at his contact and refused to obey her raging mind.

Corvin tried pinging her comm link, only to find out it was dead. Her breathing stalled; the Autobots couldn't help her, they wouldn't even know until it was too late what was happening to her. This thought made Corvin's breathing pick back up, but now it was heavy and jagged with her fear.

Corvin's mind raced as the mech observed her frame, looking her over like a judge in a contest would. She had to get away, far away from this mech. She had some training in fighting now, yes, but nowhere near the level needed to take on this size of a mech and see another day. Her best chance at survival was cutting and running as fast as her legs could carry her. She cursed to herself, how could she get out of this titan's vise-like grip?

His arm was larger than four of hers put together, and his chassis was broad enough that her wings went from edge to edge. He was also much, much taller than her. She came up to Optimus's chin, and now she came up to this strange mech's abdomen.

Corvin jerked, a startled sound coming from her as the mech's free servo came up to brush along the expanse of her right wing. He chuckled, the dark sound rumbling his chassis and making her wings vibrate.

"So curious," he rumbled, "how three femmes came to me so suddenly. Each so different than the other. Insects in comparison, but I must say you've captured my attention," he purred then, deeply. His glossa poked out to lick along her cheek, leaving a trail of oral fluids to chill in the night air. Corvin flinched away from his touch, feeling like acid burned her protoform. He was taunting her, she knew it, purposefully making her uncomfortable for his amusement. But he wasn't done talking.

"I didn't see why you were special, Corvin." the dark voice crooned lowly, "But here now, with you squirming in my arms, I think I can see why my brother's disciple favors you." he pushed his helm into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "I can smell him on you." he hissed, his sharp teeth grazed her neck cables, making her choke on her whine of fear to have such a deadly mech able to reach such a vulnerable spot.

Corvin was frozen at his words. His brother's disciple? Favoring her? Who favored her?

The fear made Corvin's processor run slower than normal, but things seemed to click in place for her.

"U-unicron?" she squeaked out, earning a sinister chuckle next to her audio.

"Finally got that, insect?" he said in a patronizing way. Corvin now understood why she felt so uncomfortable and fearful off the bat with this mech. He was the embodiment of destruction and evil for Cybertronians. It was only natural that her Cybertronian self would be absolutely strutless in the presence of this evil mech.

"Please… please let me go" she begged quietly, causing the mech to chuckle more. God, this was different than anything Corvin would have thought, nothing could have prepared her for this. Even if she had all the training offered, if she was as good as Optimus in fighting, she'd still be right here, frozen with fear of this overpowering mech. Even his field was overpowering, she could taste the ozone around him and electromagnetic field that pushed and prodded harshly at her own. She tried to pull her field close to herself, but no matter how close it was to her armor, his bared down on her from all sides.

He was the fucking planet itself, how the hell was she supposed to get away from him?

"Don't deny the darkness inside of you, Corvin. I was born of Darkness, I know when I feel it." he said, causing a jump in her spark pulse.

"I... I don't know what you mean," she whispered horsely, confused by his words.

"I think," he purred in her audio, his servo trailing along her side to grip hard at her hip until it dented, drawing a pained hiss from her. "That you know exactly what I mean." His servo came around to cup around her interface panel, the palm of his servo grinding down harshly, making her squirm and her panicked spark give a sharp stab of blinding fear.

"No no no no," she chanted horsley, barely able to speak past her fearful hyperventilating.

"I can feel your need, Corvin. The desire to be completely overtaken, dominated and used," he chuckled again at her thrashing, "you need direction, someone to take control of you and keep you under their thumb. You crave someone to give yourself entirely to, Corvin."

She denied his accusations loudly, her fear mixing with her anger.

"I wonder," he growled into her audio, ignoring her yelling "if you'd give yourself all to me, Corvin. I'd give you all that you'd desired." his poisonous words filtered through her audios, the sound so tantalizing and addictive. She tried to refuse, refuse what he claimed of her and of what she needed. But she couldn't deny the appeal in her spark at his words. "Your needs will be met, my dear. You only have to kill the Prime."

"NEVER!" She yelled instantly, thrashing hard in his hold. This earned a harsh tug on her wing that almost ripped it from it's socket. Corvin bit back a loud scream of pain at that.

"Be still" he hissed, "this is your only warning, my dear. You will respect me and heed my orders." his seductive tone was lost to his menacing words. Corvin's venting was harsh and her spark was hammering in her chassis hard enough to touch the sides of her chamber. She didn't reply to his order, drawing a grin that she could feel against the side of her helm.

"You will learn, Corvin." he said, much more pleasant than before. "That I always get what I want." it was then that he bit hard into her neck, the cables popping under his teeth and her energon dripping down his jaw as he bit with no mercy. The servo down at her interface ripped at the metal.

Covin let out a scream of agony,

Then woke up.

Corvin sat up, gasping for breath. She looked around frantically for any sign of the decepticon leader, and found none, not even an impression in the grass. She panted heavily, gasping in cool air to calm her overworking spark. The songs of the cicadas hummed in her audios, undisturbed by her frantic breaths. She could still feel ghostly servos on her frame, sharp teeth on her neck, and a hard frame at her back.

Corvin held her servos to either side of her helm, leaning down against her knees as she tried to calm down. But she couldn't, everything around her blurred as she breathed heavily, her spark still beating too hard in her chassis, causing sharp stabs of pain. She felt too hot now, like every part of her was burning. Her vision started to have spots in it, and she felt lightheaded.

She didn't notice the flash of green off to the side of the clearing or the frantic running of small peds towards her.

She jerked hard when two smaller servos gripped her upper arms.

"Corvin! Corvin look at me," a voice said and Corvin looked up to see Vela hovering over her with worry all over her face. "Concentrate on me Corvin, listen to my voice. Concentrate on your breathing, Corvin." Vela chanted to her.

It took a few minutes for Corvin to calm down, grounding herself on Vela, running her servos over her frame to make sure that she was really here and that she wasn't trapped in some dream.

"What happened, Corvin?" Vela asked softly after Corvin calmed down enough to speak. Corvin was resting her helm against Vela's chassis, who was petting her helm and the back of her neck to keep her calm.

"T-this dream I h-had." Corvin stuttered, her voice still thick with emotion. "It j-just really freaked me out." it felt like hard rock was in the back of Corvin's mouth and that she was trying to talk around it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vela asked, and Corvin shook her helm 'no'. "That's ok, Corvin."

"P-please, don't tell anyone else." Corvin asked of Vela, "I don't want…" Corvin didn't know how to finish her sentence. There were a lot of reasons she didn't want the others to know of this: she didn't want to be asked what the dream was about, she didn't want to seem helpless or weak to the others, and she didn't want to be coddled for something that the others probably dealt with every night.

Vela nodded, understanding what Corvin meant.

"Alright, I won't mention it." Vela then stood up, "We should go back to base, however. It's late and you need some proper recharge." Corvin nodded and stood on shaky legs. The ground bridge opened back up and Corvin could feel her legs stop shaking as she walked, strength going back into her frame. Vela stopped her right before they went back into the base.

"You good?" she asked Corvin.

"Yeah, I'm good."

(**AN: UUUHHHGGG it's done q.q i was stumped on this one guys, writer's block man q.q feel free to leave little plot bunnies for me X3 **

**So in this chapter Corvin had a panic attack, and that is really no laughing matter, so if you have or know someone who had or has a panic attack, please find out the correct why of calming, it helps if you find something to ground yourself with, something you can feel/hear/see. The symptoms of a panic attack can differ from what Corvin experienced. **

**WE ARE SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS, PLZ IM DYIN' HERE**

**I got 2 new little stories out that im doing for fun with some friends, please go check them out :D one is about two femmes and the other about 2 mechs, all OCs and all awesome :D #ShamelessAdvertising **

**Smokescreen14: lol! Im glad you enjoyed it :D**

**Moonlightdeer: oppsy X3 the dildo slap was too hard~ (badum tss) **

**Goddess Nefertari 19: Glad to be back X3 Slow and steady wins the race :D**

**Anonymous: Heck yeah XD I can just see June and Fowler just O-O at Prime while he looks like he'd rather be face down in the dirt fighting Megatron XD It would also bring up so many questions the Autobots don't want to answer XD**

**Guest: yes, there will be another chapter for this story**

**Katie Gibbs: Nope! XD He really wont, It's just too hilarious XD Megatron getting slapped in the face with a big blue dildo, it's going down in history **

**Char: Why thank you :D :D and dont you mean 'sinful' mind~ *evil laughter* Glad you enjoy my story so much :D**

**MidnightDragon0213: You can have it ;3 im sure the Prime wont mind~ so happy i made you all laugh :D :D (platoon meaning you're in the army, right? :3 )**

**Thank you all for the glorious responce to my last sinful chapter! MORE SIN SHALL CUM (lol X3)**

**Till all are one! *chucks a giant blue dildo into the sunset* **


	22. Author's note

OK! Quick Author's note

I RE-WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER

it just didn't sit well with me so i changed it up some. I just can't picture Megatron forcing Corvin like that, not in this story. So i changed it, and you'll have to figure out by re-reading it, sorry q.q If it helps, go right to the part where she lays down in the field.

Trust me, it is much better!

Next chapter coming out soon! :D

I love reviews, guys XD please help me break 100!


End file.
